Kitty Trouble (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Maya-0196
Summary: Únete a Tom y a Harry a medida que avanzan a través de los dolores del embarazo. Rabietas, comida extraña y los misterios siguen. Secuela de Kitty Love. M/M – TRHP – MPREG - OOC [Traducción Autorizada por phoenixmaiden13] El fanart en la portada es de Flayu.
1. Capítulo 1

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Resumen:** Únete a Tom y a Harry a medida que avanzan a través de los dolores del embarazo. Rabietas, comida extraña y los misterios siguen. Secuela de Kitty Love. M/M – TRHP – MPREG - OOC

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

Esta historia es secuela de 'Kitty Love'. Se recomienda leer la primera parte antes de continuar leyendo esta historia, para su mayor entendimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _Queridos Ron y Hermione,_

 _¿Cómo están? Siento no haber escrito. He estado ocupado. Bien, estoy escribiendo ahora y tengo mucho que contarles. Le dije a Tom sobre nuestro gatito y tenía razón. ¡Está eufórico! Debieron haberlo visto; estaba totalmente sorprendido cuando le dije. Estaba un poco asustado cuando se lo dije; permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Pero eso fue hace un mes. Deberían verme ahora; ¡estoy empezando a mostrarlo! Va a ser difícil caminar en un par de meses. Me pregunto cómo subiré las escaleras. Supongo que tendré que pedirle a Tom que me lleve. Nos hemos estado preparando para la llegada del gatito. Su habitación se va a conectar con la nuestra, así que podemos ir y venir. No hemos empezado con la decoración aún porque no sabemos lo que es. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Tom fue a una librería y compró un montón de libros sobre cómo cuidar de un bebé y del embarazo y todo eso. Ha estado leyendo sin parar desde entonces. Tom es como un ratón de biblioteca, pero sólo está tratando de estar preparado. Pienso que es lindo._

 _Un sanador está viendo hoy a verme. Estoy nervioso. Él va a venir a ver cómo está mi gatito. Todavía tengo un par de horas que esperar por lo que decidí escribirles. El sanador se supone que es un viejo conocido de Tom de la escuela. La forma en que habla de él le hace parecer más como un amigo, pero Tom lo negó. Dijo que no tenía amigos, que se trataba de alguien que tenía sus mismos ideales y lo ayudó algunas veces, cuando estaba herido o algo por el estilo. Pero él no es un Mortífago; no sería bueno sí alguien descubriera que había uno de los seguidores de Voldemort en . Le dije que era un amigo, pero él dijo que no. Estuvimos de ida y vuelta durante un tiempo; gané por supuesto. Por otra parte, tal vez fue porque le grité y luego empecé a llorar, lo que lo silenció. Según el libro de Tom, mis hormonas están actuando porque sigo llorando y gritando y riendo por todo el lugar. De hecho golpeé a uno de los mortífagos de Tom el otro día porque estaba bloqueando mi camino. Ni que decir que todos los mortífagos tienen cuidado de mantenerse fuera de mi camino ahora. Es bastante divertido._

 _De todas formas, el sanador está por venir. No recuerdo su nombre. Creo que era Sanador Mitchell. Me pregunto qué pensará de mí. Es decir, soy parte gato, estoy embarazado y soy hombre. No es exactamente su tipo de paciente habitual. Pero Tom me dijo que él sabe de mi condición por lo que tal vez no sea tan grande el choque. Él será mi sanador por el resto de mi embarazo también, porque Tom confía en él. Es difícil de creerlo lo sé, pero es cierto._

 _Entonces, ¿Cómo están todos por allá? Díganles que no se preocupen. Estoy bien. Tom cuidará bien de mí. Me está malcriando mucho aquí. ¡Me compró mi propia consola de videojuegos! Ya le había convencido de comprar un televisor antes de que esté en la sala de juegos porque me aburrí un día y pedí una, y lo hizo. Y el otro día le dije que quería algo más para mantenerme entretenido. Dudley siempre conseguía todo tipo de videojuegos que parecían ser muy divertidos, pero nunca llegué a jugarlos. Así que me consiguió un Game Cube y una Wii que incluía un montón de juegos. Aparatos muggle en la casa del Lord Oscuro. ¡Qué gracioso es esto! No sé cómo obtuvo el dinero para ello, pero no me importa, estoy feliz. Incluso puedo conseguir que Tom juegue conmigo algunas veces. Se pone todo frustrado porque siempre pierde, es lindo, pero pierdo también porque no sé aún para que son todos los botones. Ray juega también conmigo. Ray es mi cuidador* cuando Tom está ocupado y no es capaz de cuidarme. Es uno de los mortífagos de bajo rango, pero es leal y muy agradable. Él hace lo que quiera. Probablemente él se ponga de cabeza si se lo pidiera._

 _Espero que no se hayan metido en muchos problemas por ayudarme. ¿Dumbledore estaba loco? Probablemente un poco, aunque lo más probable esté más impactado por las acciones de Tom. Cómo lo más seguro estaban los demás. Odio traicionarlos a todos, pero tenía qué hacerlo, por mí y mi gatito. Espero que Remus me perdone. Y díganle a la señora Pomfrey me siento haberla aturdido._

 _¡Oh! Tom acaba de entrar. Dice hola. En realidad no dijo hola, es más como un gruñido. Pero así es como dijo hola. Estoy divagando, ¿cierto? Lo siento Tom siempre me hace atolondrado. Ahora está leyendo por encima de mi hombro. Desaparece Tom, estoy escribiendo. ¡Ay! ¡Me mordió una oreja! Espera. ¡Lo siento! Me distraje. Tom dice que el sanador Mitchell llegará en pocos minutos. ¡Guauu! El tiempo vuela cuando estás… no importa. ¡Espero se encuentren bien! Sigan adelante y escríbanme de nuevo y utilicen a Hedwig. Ella me encontrará. ¡Adiós!_

 _Harry._

* * *

 **SIGNIFICADO DE SÍMBOLOS.**

*Caretaker. Cuidador, guardián.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Finalmente! ¡La tan esperada secuela de Kitty Love! *Se escucha al público gritar y chiflar de la emoción*

 **¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas.**

Esta parte cuenta con 21 capítulos. Tenemos mucho más love para compartir y para vernos en un largo tiempo =D.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Resumen:** Únete a Tom y a Harry a medida que avanzan a través de los dolores del embarazo. Rabietas, comida extraña y los misterios siguen. Secuela de Kitty Love. M/M – TRHP – MPREG - OOC

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

* * *

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Harry Potter observó al elegante búho real volar saliendo por la ventana hasta que no pudo verlo más. Puso su mano sobre su vientre ligeramente redondo. Tres meses y ya se estaba empezando a mostrar, pronto será más evidente. Harry no podía esperar la llegada de su gatito. Estaba tan emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, que algunas veces no iban muy bien juntos y le hacían sentir enfermo. Pero todo valdrá la pena al final. Él iba a tener una familia.

Brazos lo rodearon y lo mantuvieron apretado contra un duro pecho. Harry le sonrió a su amante, Tom Riddle y se apoyó contra él con un suspiro.

"¿Terminaste?" Tom le preguntó besando una suave oreja peluda.

"Sí. Ya he terminado. ¿Ya ha llegado el sanador?"

"En unos pocos minutos," dijo Tom y se dirigió a la puerta, llevando a Harry de la mano.

"Estoy nervioso."

"¿Por qué? Él sólo va a revisarte."

"Lo sé pero de todas formas…"

Tom sonrió, "No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien."

Harry asintió y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala de estar para esperar. Dos minutos más tarde, la chimenea se iluminó y donde dando un paso hacia delante un hombre de unos sesenta años apareció.

El sanador levantó su vista y miró a Tom con cálidos ojos cafés, "¿Tom?"

Tom le dio una mirada, pero asintió. Ninguno tenía permitido llamarle por su nombre de pila con excepción de Harry.

"¡Merlin! No te ves bien."

"Es bueno verte también, Albert." Tom dijo con sequedad moviendo su mano.

Albert rió, "Bueno, la última vez que te vi, estabas todo escamoso y no tenías nariz."

Tom frunció el ceño y Harry trató de contener su risa con su mano, no teniendo éxito.

El sanador giró hacia él, "Ah, tú debes ser Harry."

Harry asintió e inconscientemente se escondió detrás de Tom. Este sonrió ligeramente y colocó una mano en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo acercó. "No hay necesidad de ser tímidos. Este es el Sanador Albert Mitchell. Albert este es Harry Potter."

"Hola," dijo Harry suavemente.

"Hola Harry. Es agradable conocerte." Albert miró a Tom con una sonrisa marca Slytherin, "supongo que es cierto lo que los periódicos están diciendo. El Señor Oscuro ha tomado al famoso chico-que-vivió."

Harry arrugó su nariz ante el título. "Algo así," dijo Tom acariciando las orejas de Harry.

El sanador volvió su atención a Harry y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. "Eres bastante notable." Harry movió su cola e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado confuso. "Tú eres parte gato y embarazado para empezar. Nunca había escuchado nada igual."

"Te he escrito todos los detalles sobre cómo sucedió," dijo Tom.

"Sí, sí, lo vi. Pero aun así…" el sanador se acercó para tocar las orejas de Harry, pero Harry retrocedió inmediatamente y le siseó antes de enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Tom.

Albert retrocedió y levantó sus cejas. Tom suspiró y empujó a Harry más cerca. "Está bien," susurró en su oreja y le dejo ir. Harry miró al sanador que le sonreía y luego a Tom. Este asintió y Harry de mala gana se soltó y dio un paso adelante vacilante.

"Está bien. No te haré daño," dijo Albert, "Tom no me dejaría de todos modos. Probablemente me arrancaría la cabeza."

Harry sonrió ante la idea y le permitió tocar la parte externa de sus orejas. El sanador deslizó sus manos por su cabello e inspeccionó la forma en que sus orejas estaban conectadas a su cabeza; moviéndolas de adelante hacia atrás. Él tarareaba para sí mismo o murmuraba 'Interesante," cada vez que se movían por su cuenta. Luego se trasladó a la parte trasera y levantó la camisa de Harry para ver su cola. Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez y le gruñó en señal de advertencia.

Albert levantó sus manos, "Lo siento. Sólo voy a mirar, si eso está bien."

Harry lo observó con cuidado y miró a Tom que los estaba viendo divertido en el sofá. Volvió a mirar al sanador con cautela y volvió a darse la vuelta. Albert con cuidado se adelantó y tocó la cola y esta se contrajo ligeramente. Pasó su mano por la longitud de la misma hasta que llegó hasta donde surgía del cuerpo de Harry por el coxis. Él volvió a acariciar alrededor de su barbilla, "sorprendente". Levantó la barbilla de Harry y lo miró a los ojos. Habían desaparecido las pupilas rasgadas que había visto antes, y llegó a la conclusión de que sólo cambiaban cuando estaba enojado.

Volteó la cara de Harry de un lado a otro y le sonrió, acariciando sus orejas, "Estate seguro que conseguiste a una preciosidad Tom."

Harry enrojeció de vergüenza y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. "Estoy seguro que sí," respondió Tom.

Albert se rió entre dientes, "¿Te estás manteniendo sano?" Harry asintió. "Bien. Ahora quiero que te recuestes. En el sofá está bien."

"Está bien," dijo Harry y volvió a los brazos de Tom y se acurrucó, respirando su fragancia. Luego, se deslizó recostándose en el sofá con su cabeza en el regazo de Tom.

"Veo que ya está mostrando algunos signos."

Tom levantó su vista, "¿Qué signos?"

"Por momentos leí sobre los embarazos felinos para ver en lo que me estoy metiendo. Ser excesivamente cariñoso es uno de ellos."

"Eh, ¿excesivamente cariñoso?" Tom bajó su vista y miró a los adorables ojos verdes. Harry ronroneó suavemente desde su posición recostado.

"Está bien Harry, quieto," dijo el Sanador y levantó su varita y apuntó al estómago de Harry.

Harry tembló ligeramente a medida que su estómago empezó a brillar y Tom acarició suavemente su oreja para calmarlo.

"Bien. Sin duda está allí."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí," dijo Albert y lanzó otro hechizo y una proyección apareció para mostrar lo que había dentro del vientre de Harry. "Está allí," él dijo mientras señalaba.

Harry estiró una mano y Tom la tomó y la apretó suavemente. "Es tan pequeño…" dijo Tom asombrado.

"Seguirá creciendo. A juzgar por lo que me dijiste, estás cerca de tener 3 meses. Se pondrá mucho más grande más adelante."

"¿Sanador Mitchell?" Harry le preguntó mientras miraba a la proyección.

"Por favor. Llámame Albert. Vamos a conocernos muy bien en estos próximos meses."

"¿Albert?" Harry pensó por un momento, "¿Puedo llamarte Allie?"

Albert se rió entre dientes, "si así lo deseas."

"Está bien," Harry respondió bajando su mirada hacia su estómago. "¿Tiene orejas cómo las mías?"

Albert miró a la proyección, "Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Pero es una posibilidad."

Harry sonrió y apretó la mano de Tom, "¿Ves Tom? ¿Ves a nuestro gatito?"

"Lo veo," Tom susurró besando la mano de Harry. "Puedo verlo."

xxx

Durante media hora el Sanador Mitchell revisó a Harry para asegurarse de que él y el bebé estaban completamente sanos. Harry se durmió en medio de ello, ya que había pasado su hora de su siesta y estaba cansado, pero el sanador se limitó a continuar con sus chequeos.

"Bueno, todo está bien. Sus signos vitales son normales. Su sistema inmunológico es lo fundamental. Y el bebé está sano y está yendo por el camino correcto," dijo Albert y se acomodó en una silla con un suspiro y tomó la copa ofrecida por uno de los elfos domésticos.

"Bien," dijo Tom pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry.

Albert sonrió suavemente, "Has cambiado."

Tom levantó su mirada hacia él, "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Lo has hecho, y mucho. Nunca te he visto tan… cariñoso."

Tom hizo una pausa en acariciar el cabello de Harry brevemente y luego reanudó y tarareó un de acuerdo.

"Siempre has estado tan hambriento de poder cuando estábamos en la escuela. Siempre buscando maneras de hacerte más fuerte y reuniendo a tu pequeño grupo de seguidores. Ahora parece como si eso fuera lo último en tu mente."

"Y lo es," respondió Tom y tiró a Harry hacia su regazo. Harry enterró la cabeza en su pecho y ronroneó alegre, continuando durmiendo "Harry es mi mundo ahora. No sé cómo sucedió, sólo pasó. Yo-"

"Me enamoré," Albert terminó.

Tom asintió y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry. "Ahora que sucedió no sé cómo seguí sin él."

"Es increíble. Estoy aquí de pie delante de ti y lo veo, ¡pero todavía no lo puedo creer!"

Tom sonrió, "Lo sé. Tampoco lo creo en realidad."

"Pensé que habías dicho que el amor te hacía débil." Albert dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Sí, bueno. Me equivoqué." Tom admitió. Albert le miró incrédulo. "Deja de mirarme de esa forma."

"¿Qué pasó con que Voldemort nunca se equivoca?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tom frunció el ceño. "Lo sé, lo sé. Y yo, nunca me equivoco. Es sólo eso. Esta vez lo estuve. Harry me mostró lo que me he estado perdiendo y me enseñó a amar."

"Eso es increíble. El Lord Oscuro está enamorado eh. Tiene un bonito anillo en ello."

"Cállate," Tom gruñó, pero sonrió ligeramente.

Albert se rió y luego suspiró, "Lo que no entiendo es cómo él puede estar aquí sabiendo que mataste a sus padres."

La sonrisa de Tom desapareció, "No lo sé. No hablamos de ello. Se lo pregunté una vez y dijo que lo que está hecho, hecho está, todo en el pasado. Es tiempo de seguir adelante."

"Vaya. ¿Así que te perdonó?"

"Creo que sí," Tom miró a su dormido amante. "No lo merezco."

"Se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, Tom. Yo lo agradecería. No mucha gente, especialmente los Señores Oscuros la pueden tener."

Tom asintió, "Estoy muy agradecido."

Albert asintió, "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya," dijo levantándose.

"Gracias Albert," Dijo Tom recogiendo a Harry con él.

Albert sonrió, "de nada."

Tom le dio una mirada sobre la cabeza de Harry.

"Voy a venir dentro de unas semanas para darle un chequeo," dijo Albert con una sonrisa. Tom asintió. "Hasta pronto," y con eso se fue.

Tom suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y miró a Harry. "No te merezco Harry, pero voy a tratar de dar mi maldito esfuerzo para ser digno de amarte."

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA-CHAN**.

¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas :3

El capítulo de hoy fue lo bastante tierno, ¡el primer 'ultrasonido' de Harry&Tom! Y este Allie, es tanta la confianza que no le teme a la muerte xD [Las ventajas de tener de amigo al Dark Lord.]

¡Ahora, un **AVISO**!

Cómo algunos sabrán (o tal vez no, pero ya se enterarán en este momento), estoy trabajando y, a pesar de estar en vacaciones, estoy adelantando una materia en verano, por lo que no tengo tanto tiempo disponible para traducir como antes. Si bien, tengo tiempo de traducir en la noche o bien el mero fin de semana un capítulo de una a tres historias, y tengo que elegir en cuál me tendré que enfocar más. En fin, ya viendo mi situación, he decidido que, al menos en esta historia trataré de publicar **un capítulo cada fin de semana** (tal cómo hacía con Kitty Love), no tengo un día en específico pero sí que tendrán su dosis diaria del fic. Este horario continuaría así en lo que resta del fic, para así pueda concentrarme y pueda dedicarme a traducir otras historias que ya llevo rato queriendo traerles. Espero su comprensión *chu!*

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Resumen:** Únete a Tom y a Harry a medida que avanzan a través de los dolores del embarazo. Rabietas, comida extraña y los misterios siguen. Secuela de Kitty Love. M/M – TRHP – MPREG - OOC

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Una semana más tarde Harry y Tom se encontraron sentados en el sofá de la sala de entretenimiento jugando un nuevo videojuego en su nuevo game cube. Incluso con tener el sistema por un mes, Tom a duras penas podía coger el truco. No es que hiciera alguna diferencia, Harry siempre ganaba.

Harry alzó los brazos en señal de victoria, "¡Tom, chúpame esa*!"

Tom empujó el control lejos de sí, "Cállate, mocoso."

"La chupas, la chupas*," Harry cantó.

"¿Con que la chupo eh? Ya lo veremos," Tom se arrastró por el sofá empujó a Harry, tirando de sus piernas.

"¿T-Tom?" Harry preguntó confundido. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Tom comenzó a deshacer la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. "¡Tom!" Gritó alarmado y sus ojos miraron hacia la puerta abierta, misma que se cerró y bloqueó por sí sola con sin duda un hechizo silenciador.

Tom liberó a Harry y besó la pálida piel de su estómago antes de llevarlo a su boca. Deslizando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, escucho los delicados gemidos desde algún lugar por encima de él y eso le animó a continuar. Arrastró su lengua hacia abajo, succionando ligeramente y envolvió toda la longitud. Movió su boca y lengua alrededor al escuchar esos correctos sonidos de la boca de Harry.

Harry miraba hacia el techo, jadeando. Una mano tomando en un puño el cabello de Tom, la otra agarrando la almohada detrás de su cabeza. Demasiado pronto se vino en la boca de Tom. Harry se quedó allí jadeando mientras Tom se limpió las últimas gotas con su lengua. Luego besó todo el camino de regreso, prestando especial atención a su estómago.

"Todavía apestas," Harry dijo sin aliento.

"De hecho," Tom murmuró y se inclinó para darle un beso. Después de un minuto bajó los pantalones vaqueros d Harry y se sentó. Harry se movió hasta estar de vuelta a la posición de sentado y echó un vistazo a la pantalla del televisor que estaba parpadeando 'Game Over'.

"¿Quieres volver a jugar?" preguntó Harry.

Tom se encogió de hombros, "Está bien." Dijo tomando su control.

"Volverás a perder."

"Probablemente lo haré," dijo Tom con una sonrisa sugerente. Y Harry movió su cola anticipante.

xxx

4 juegos y orgasmos más tarde, Harry se encontraba relajado en el sofá pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Tom después de un poco de sexo fantástico.

"Juro que has perdido cada vez sólo para que puedas entrar en mis pantalones."

"Tal vez," Tom dijo en voz baja.

"Tengo hambre," Harry anunció después de un minuto.

"¿Lo estás?" preguntó Tom. Harry asintió. "Está bien," se retiró de Harry, los limpió y vistió. "¿Qué quieres?" Tom le preguntó mientras conducía a Harry hacia la cocina después de que la partida se guardó.

Harry pensó por un minuto y luego dijo: "sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuate."

"Está bien."

"¡Con sardinas!"

"Es- ¿qué?" Tom preguntó desconcentrado.

"¡Mantequilla de maní y sardinas!" Harry dijo feliz.

"Mantequilla de maní," dijo Tom lentamente, "¿y sardinas?"

Harry asintió y se sentó en la mesa, "Sí."

"¿Estás-estás seguro?"

"Sí. Ahora date prisa. ¡Tenemos hambre!" Harry declaró dirigiéndole un puchero.

Tom hizo una mueca, pero giró hacia la cabeza de los elfos domésticos y dio sus órdenes.

"Leche también, por favor." Harry llamó desde la mesa.

Tom sonrió, "No eres un pequeño exigente."

"Estoy embarazado. Llego a serlo." Tom simplemente se rió y negó con la cabeza.

Pronto su almuerzo vino y empezaron a comer. Tom se quedó fascinado ante el entusiasmo de Harry.

"Creo que este es uno de tus antojos," comenzó Tom.

Harry no respondió cuando tomo un gran bocado. Movió sus orejas y meció su cola de un lado a otro con alegría y aspiraba una sardina que estaba colgando de su boca. "¡Mmmm!"

Tom miró hacia otro lado para no perder el apetito y sacudió su cabeza. "No sé cómo puedes comer eso." Tom murmuró.

"¿Quieres un poco?" Harry le preguntó extendiendo su sándwich.

Tom miró la cola de un pez salir, "No, gracias."

"Está bien," dijo Harry y comió y empezó con su vaso de leche. "Estaba bueno."

"¿Lo estaba?" Tom le preguntó terminando su almuerzo y levantándose.

"Ajá. ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Harry.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

"Ah, vale."

Tom acarició suavemente las orejas de Harry. "Pórtate bien."

"Lo haré," declaró Harry.

Tom le sonrió, besó su frente y luego se fue a su oficina.

Harry terminó el resto de su leche y miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué debemos de hacer ahora?" le preguntó a su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente. Miró a su alrededor y luego sus ojos se posaron en la ventana. "¿Afuera? Está bien." Se levantó y se dirigió al patio trasero.

Levantó su cara y dejó que el viento acaricie su cabello. "Hoy es un buen día. ¡Oh, mira las flores!" Olió las flores, subió a los árboles y corrió alrededor persiguiendo a las aves hasta que se cansó. Luego se sentó en la hierba para hacer un collar de flores, todo el tiempo hablando con su hijo no-nato.

"No puedo esperar hasta que nazcas, gatito. Tu papá y yo cuidaremos bien de ti. Y te malcriaremos y te amaremos todos los días." Miró a su alrededor del gran patio y vió a Ray de pie cerca de la puerta trasera mirándolo. "Ese es Ray," le dijo a su gatito, "Te acuerdas de él." Harry sonrió y le saludó con la mano. Ray vaciló un poco y luego levantó su mano devolviéndole el saludo. "Vamos a decirle hola." Se levantó y corrió hacia él. "¡Hola Ray!"

"Hola Harry," dijo Ray con una sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió y miró el collar de flores en sus manos. "Aquí. Para ti." Se la puso sobre la cabeza de Ray.

"Gracias mi Señor." Harry le frunció el ceño. "Es decir, Harry." Ray corrigió.

"De nada," Harry dijo alegremente. Tomó la mano de Ray y tiró de él hacia la hierba y se sentó. "Tengo que hacer uno para Tom ahora."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ray preguntó sentándose frente a Harry.

Harry pensó por un momento. "Voy a hacer una corona."

"¿Una corona?"

"Sí. Haz una también."

"Me temo que no sé cómo."

"Te mostraré," dijo Harry y procedió a decirle. Media hora más tarde tuvieron varios collares y 2 coronas. Una para Harry y otra para Tom.

Harry bostezó y frotó sus ojos. "Tengo sueño," murmuró.

"Es casi su hora de siesta. Debe ir a la cama." Ray comentó.

Harry se levantó y se estiró. "Lo haré. Pero primero tenemos que hacer algunas paradas." Se dirigió hacia el interior con los collares recogidos en sus brazos y se fue por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Tom. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió antes de que Tom haya dicho nada. Harry miró y vió que todo el círculo íntimo de Tom estaba allí. "Oh bueno, están todos aquí."

"Harry," dijo Tom con un ligero tono de advertencia, "estaba en medio de algo."

"Lo siento. Sólo será un minuto. Hice esto para ti." Harry le colocó la corona de flores en la cabeza de Tom y le besó en la mejilla. "Ahora eres un rey."

"¿Eso te hace mi reina?" Tom le preguntó a la ligera.

"Sí," dijo con una pequeña risa. Harry se acercó a cada uno de los mortífagos y le puso un collar de flores alrededor de su cuello. Cada uno de ellos murmuró un pequeño agradecimiento a su vez. Harry pasó por Bellatrix y se burló de ella, "Tú no tendrás uno." Dijo rotundamente y siguió caminando.

Bella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero captó la fría mirada de su señor y la cerró. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a echar humo en silencio para sí. Miró la espalda de Harry. No importaba que él fuera el amante de su Señor, lo odiaba. ¡Y él tendría un hijo de su Señor! Ohh la forma en que la irritó, pero había que remediarlo. Pronto.

"¡Ahí!" Harry anunció, "Ahora ya todos están marcados como caballeros." Harry volvió a bostezar. "Voy a tomar mi siesta ahora. Ray puedes quedarte aquí, puedo encontrar mi habitación sin ti. Buenas noches." Con eso, Harry saltó a través de la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

Un silencio siguió a su paso, sólo para ser roto por la risa de Tom. Los Mortífagos se rompieron en fáciles sonrisas. Todos ellos fueron utilizados por Harry para interrumpir en reuniones como estas, ellos sólo estaban más que agradecidos que estuviera de un buen humor hoy. Su Señor no parecía estar preocupado tampoco; iluminó su ánimo más que nada.

Tom miró a Ray que estaba sonriendo y cubierto de flores. "¿Te estás divirtiendo Raymond?"

Ray asintió. "Sí, mi señor. Aprendo algo nuevo cada día. Hoy fue collares de flores."

Tom asintió con la cabeza. "En efecto. Vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos."

Nadie quitó sus collares de flores o corona por el resto del día.

* * *

 **SIGNIFICADO DE LOS SÍMBOLOS.**

*En el original, está la frase "Tom, you suck!" qué, quiere decir "Tom, ¡tú apestas!". Pero, de manera literal, "you suck" es "me la chupas". Esta expresión es utilizada para saber que lo estás haciendo mal, fatal. Pero, por el contexto utilizado en la escena, y para que tenga sentido el hecho que, Tom le haga un oral al Harry, decidí optar por decir "Chúpame esa".

*Mismo caso del anterior párrafo.

* * *

 **Nota de traductora-chan.**

Hello! ¿Cómo estáis? Son la 1 A.M. en mi país, y acabo de terminar de traducir este capítulo. Pero cumplo mi hermosa promesa :'D.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas.

CHAN CHAN CHAN. A que no se esperaban algunos esa escena del principio eh? Harry con sus increíbles antojos. Y al parecer, alguien no está del todo conforme con la relación de nuestro Harry con el sensual Lord.

Gracias a todas esas personas que han estado agregando a favoritos, darle 'alerta' y dejado su review a esta traducción, así como a los lectorcitos anónimos que sé, siempre están presentes =). Su apoyo me hace sentir la fuerza.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Tengan buenas lecturas.

Con amor, Maya. _*Se va a continuar su tarea*_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Resumen:** Únete a Tom y a Harry a medida que avanzan a través de los dolores del embarazo. Rabietas, comida extraña y los misterios siguen. Secuela de Kitty Love. M/M – TRHP – MPREG - OOC

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

 **Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

"Tooommm," Harry se quejó, "¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que ir a una reunión."

"Pero tuviste una ayer."

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Harry. No puedo seguir aplazándolas."

"Pero quiero que juegues conmigo," Harry puso una mala cara.

"Estoy seguro que Raymond jugará contigo."

Harry sacudió su cabeza violentamente, "No quiero jugar con Ray. Quiero jugar contigo."

"Harry…"

"¡No!" Harry gritó. "¡Quiero que te quedes!"

"Lo siento Harry. No puedo," dijo Tom dolorosamente. Odiaba hacer enojar a Harry.

"¿Por qué?" Harry gritó. "¿Por qué siempre tienes reuniones? Nunca antes habías tenido tantas."

"Porque-"

"¡No, no, no!" Harry gritó bajando sus orejas, no queriendo escuchar excusas. Se detuvo y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, y luego se echó a llorar sin previo aviso.

Tom dio un paso atrás sorprendido y desconcentrado, "Harry, ¿Qué está mal?" Harry siguió llorando, lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "¿Harry?" Tom preguntó completamente confundido

"¡Te grité!" Harry dijo finalmente a través de sus lágrimas.

"Oh Harry, está bien."

"No, no lo está. Te enojarás, y luego me tirarás, y luego, y luego…" Harry comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

"Harry, no voy a tirarte a la basura. Te amo," dijo Tom desconcentrado por la dirección en la que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo.

"¿No lo harás?" Preguntó Harry sollozando.

"No, no lo haré," dijo Tom en voz baja para no volver a alterarlo, "Y jugaré contigo tan pronto como regrese."

"Está bien," dijo Harry y tan pronto como lo dijo las lágrimas habían desaparecido, sustituidas por una brillante sonrisa. "¿Puedo tener helado?"

Tom se le quedó mirando parpadeando ante lo rápido que su estado de ánimo había cambiado. Luego suspiró moviendo su cabeza y luego giró para conseguir el helado de Harry. Este iba a ser un largo embarazo.

xxx

En el momento en que Tom regresó de su reunión Harry había tenido tres bowls de helado de galleta de chispas de chocolate y dos vasos de leche. Ahora estaba colgando del sofá viendo 'El Rey León' cuando Tom entró. Harry levantó su vista y sus ojos se iluminaron, "¡Tommy!" rodó sobre sí mismo y cayó al suelo.

"¡Harry!" Tom y Ray gritaron e inmediatamente fueron hacia él.

"Estoy bien," dijo Harry y saltó a los brazos de Tom moviendo su cola.

Ray suspiró aliviado.

"No me asustes así." Tom dijo acercándolo a él.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry apretándose más, "Te extrañé."

"Yo también te extrañé," dijo Tom besando la parte superior de su cabeza. Miró a Ray y asintió. Este se inclinó y se levantó para irse.

"Adiós Ray," Harry despidió.

"Adiós Harry," Ray respondió y salió de la habitación.

"Está bien. Así que ahora mi reunión ha terminado y soy todo tuyo."

"¿En serio?" Harry preguntó alegremente.

"Sí," dijo Tom cautelosamente no gustándole la expresión en la cara de Harry.

"¡Yay! ¡Vamos a hacer galletas!" Agarró la mano de Tom y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina.

"¿Galletas?"

"Sí. ¡Gaaallleeetaassss!" Harry dijo alegremente.

Tom suspiró y siguió obedientemente, pero un poco emocionado.

En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban cubiertos de harina y azúcar. Un gran bowl de masa estaba sentado frente a ellos.

"Ahora lo mezclamos," dijo Harry.

"¿Con qué?" Tom preguntó limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano dejando un rastro de harina a su paso. Harry levantó sus manos y las abrió y cerró. "Me estás tomando el pelo."

"Nop. Ahora empecemos a mezclar," Harry ordenó y puso sus manos en la masa. Tom suspiró pero hizo lo que le dijo. "Eww. ¡Suave!" Harry exclamó apretando la masa entre sus dedos.

"Se siente familiar," comentó Tom a la ligera.

Harry se detuvo un minuto pensando luego arrugó su nariz, "¡Ew! ¡Tom!" dijo sonrojándose.

Tom rió. Nunca había tenido tanta diversión cocinando en su vida, pero por otro lado nunca había cocinado nada.

Cuando la masa estuvo mezclada, Harry tomó una bandeja para hornear de uno de los elfos domésticos y puso algunas cucharadas en la sartén, luego las colocó en el horno.

"No. Ahora esperaremos," Tom asintió y con un movimiento de su varita todo estuvo limpio. "Awww," se quejó Harry acercándose a Tom y jugando con su cabello antes cubierto de blanco. "No más harina."

"Nop. No más." Respondió y le dio un beso.

Harry se apartó y chasqueó sus labios, "Te comiste un poco de masa, ¿cierto?" Harry acusó.

"No, no lo hice." Harry lo miró juguetonamente, "Bueno… tal vez sólo un poco."

Harry sonrió, "Eres tan tonto Tommy."

Tom gimió, "Deja de llamarme así."

"No," dijo Harry simplemente y se sentó en la mesa a esperar. Hablaban y jugaban un poco mientras esperaban y Harry seguía comiendo.

Tom sonrió con diversión.

"No me mires así. Estoy comiendo por dos aquí."

"Puedo verlo," Tom dijo suavemente y coloco su mano sobre el estómago de Harry. Harry le sonrió y movió su cola.

"No puedo esperar a que venga."

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Cómo lo llamaremos a él o a ella?" preguntó Harry.

Tom pensó por un momento. "No sé. Tenemos que empezar a pensar en uno."

Harry asintió. "¿Puedes invocar un poco de papel y tinta? Mi magia no funciona."

"Por supuesto," Tom agitó su varita y los apareció. "¿No puedes usar tu magia ahora?"

"No, creo que el gatito me está drenando."

Tom rió, "No. Leí que el niño tira de la magia de su madre para crear su propio núcleo mágico y crecer."

"Oh," dijo Harry pensativo, "¿Voy a estar más débil?"

"No. Tendrás tu magia de vuelta. Pero también está tomando de la mía."

"¿Lo está?"

"Sí. No tanto como la tuya, ya que tú lo estás llevando.

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo Harry bajando su vista hacia el papel confundido por un momento antes de volver a mirarlo, "¡Nombres! Está bien, vamos a empezar una lista. ¿Qué nombres te gustan?"

"Um… no lo sé." Tom pensó mucho. "Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba."

"Sí," respondió Harry. "Hmm… ¿Qué hay de Emma si es una niña?"

"Está bien. Es lindo."

"No es permanente, sólo vamos con algunos," Harry dijo haciendo columnas en el papel y escribiendo _Niño_ y _Niña_ arriba y poniendo a Emma en la columna de las niñas.

"Está bien. ¿Qué tal… Abby?"

Harry asintió, "Sigamos con ello."

"Haley, Megan, Paige, Grace…"

"Faith, Hope," añadió Harry. Tom sonrió, "Eres bueno en esto."

"En realidad no. Simplemente estoy haciendo una lista de nombres de personas que he conocido."

"Buena idea," dijo Harry añadiendo unos pocos de los suyos en el papel. "¿Y si se trata de un niño?" preguntó todavía escribiendo.

Tom pensó por un momento, "David, Michael, Justin, Logan…"

Continuaron con un montón de nombres hasta que el temporizador sonó.

"¡Está listo!" Harry exclamó levantándose y sacando las galletas, luego puso un nuevo lote. "Aquí," Harry le dio una galleta de chocolate, "Todavía está un poco caliente, pero así es cuando están mejor."

Tom la tomó y le dio un mordisco. El chocolate se derritió en su lengua y se le hizo agua en la boca. Eran tan húmedas y chocolatosas.

"¿Buenas?" Harry preguntó viendo su cara expectante.

"Mucho." Tom dijo tomando otra con una sonrisa infantil. Harry agitó su cola gustoso. Amaba hacer a Tom feliz y amaba aún más cuando sonreía. Harry tomó un bocado de su galleta y dejó que el chocolate cubra su lengua. "Mmm." Tarareó.

Tom sonrió, "¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?"

"Con mi tía y la casa de mis tíos. Siempre me ponían a cocinar para ellos." Tom frunció el ceño disgustado. "Bueno, al menos he aprendido algo útil de ellos. Ahora puedo cocinar para ti." Dijo Harry feliz.

"¿En serio?" Tom preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí. Puedo hacer algo más que galletas."

"Estoy esperando ver eso," dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a los ojos azules de Tom. Vio la felicidad y amor en ellos sintiendo su corazón hincharse aún más de amor. Esto era lo que siempre quiso tener para ser feliz, una familia. Él colocó una mano sobre su vientre redondeado. Y este niño era sólo el principio.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora-chan.**

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos.

En honor a la verdad, debí publicar este capítulo hace días… pero simplemente se me olvidó ^-^u

El día de hoy es un capítulo muy tierno. ¡Mucho amor por parte de nuestros tortolos! Y cambios de humor… ¿Qué creen que será? ¿Niño o niña? ;D

Gracias a todas esas personas que han estado agregando a favoritos, darle 'follow' y dejado su review a esta traducción, así como a los lectorcitos anónimos que sé, siempre están presentes =). ¡Sois geniales!

¡Saludos! Y tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Resumen:** Únete a Tom y a Harry a medida que avanzan a través de los dolores del embarazo. Rabietas, comida extraña y los misterios siguen. Secuela de Kitty Love. M/M – TRHP – MPREG - OOC

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación de donde se encontraba, sacudió su cabeza y luego se fue de una a otra haciendo lo mismo. Estaba buscando algo, pero no sabía qué. Aún no. Era frustrante. Harry había estado buscándolo por alrededor de una semana, pero aún nada. Tom estaba empezando a sospechar porque él seguía dando vueltas por ahí como si se hubiera perdido y le había ofrecido ayuda, pero Tom no podía saber. Nada podía saberlo.

Suspiró y abrió otra puerta, miró debajo de la cama y a través de otras puertas, aún nada. Tomó una almohada, _Ooh suave_ , se frotó su cara contra ella y salió de la habitación llevándola con él.

Harry abrió y cerró varias puertas hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Era exactamente lo que había estado buscando, "Perrrrrfecto," dijo en voz alta mirando a su alrededor y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

xxx

Tom irrumpió en el pasillo abriendo y cerrando puertas. "¡Harry!" llamó. "Pensé que te había dicho que lo vigiles," él espetó al hombre detrás de él.

"L-lo siento, mi señor. Yo sólo me di la vuelta por un segundo y él se había ido," declaró Ray temiendo por su vida.

Tom lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Fue golpeado repentinamente por una sensación de deja vu y el pánico se apoderó de él, "¡Harry!" le volvió a llamar con un poco de urgencia.

"¿Qué?" una voz vino desde algún lugar por encima de él.

Tom se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las escaleras. Harry estaba allí de pie mirándolo por encima de la barandilla. Tom suspiró aliviado, "Allí estás."

Las orejas de Harry se elevaron al detectar la presión de Tom y se precipitó por las escaleras y saltó hacia los brazos de Tom. "¿Me estabas buscando?"

"Sí. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Jugando."

"No estabas en la sala de juegos," dijo Tom en voz baja sosteniéndolo cerca.

"Bueno, yo estaba ahí, pero me fui al baño."

"Ya veo," dijo Tom y lo colocó sobre sus pies. Miró fijamente la cara sonriente de Harry y se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Por qué razón no lo sabía.

Harry apartó su mirada de la penetrante de Tom y miró a Ray que estaba encogido cerca de la puerta. "¿Ray se meterá en problemas?"

Tom se detuvo y miró a Ray, "No, no lo está. Pero se supone que debe verte en caso que algo sucediese. Él no puede hacer nada si tú te alejas."

Harry bajó sus orejas, "Está bien, lo siento."

"Está bien. Ahora tengo que volver a trabajar."

"Ahh. ¿No puedes jugar conmigo?" Harry puso una mala cara.

"No en este momento. ¿Más tarde de acuerdo?" Tom le dijo acariciando sus orejas.

"Está bien," le dijo Harry con un suspiro.

"Bien. No te vayas más."

"No lo haré," Harry se alejó y tomó la mano de Ray y lo llevó hacia las escaleras, "Vamos Ray, vamos a jugar."

Tom suspiró y observó a Harry alejarse, "¿Qué estás escondiendo, Harry?" le preguntó a la nada. Harry estaba escondiéndole algo; había sido así por un par de días. No sabía si debería estar preocupado o no, pero sin dudas era molesto. Tom miró a su reloj, lo que fuera tendría que esperar, tenía una importante reunión a la qué ir.

xxx

Harry miró a Ray que estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable viendo la televisión. No había dejado a Harry solo en todo el día. Varias veces había intentado escapar, pero sin éxito. Era molesto.

Harry bostezó y Ray le miró, "Estoy cansado. Voy a tomar mi siesta ahora."

Ray asintió, apagó el televisor y siguió a Harry fuera de la habitación.

"¿Vas a ir a la reunión?" Harry le preguntó subiendo a su cama.

"Sí todavía sigue, sí."

"Oh está bien," dijo volviendo a bostezas. "Dile a Tom que dije buenas noches," dijo acurrucándose.

"Lo haré. Buenas noches Harry."

"Buenas," murmuró Harry.

La puerta se cerró y Ray se retiró a la reunión.

Las orejas de Harry escucharon los pasos alejarse hasta que se retiraron por completo, arrojó las mantas y se levantó de la cama. Odiaba mentir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó por si acaso, entonces se escabulló y comenzó su nueva búsqueda.

Harry estaba de vuelta en la cama y dormido antes de que la reunión de Tom había terminado.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora-chan.**

Hola! Hoy vemos cómo Harry tiene un peculiar comportamiento. ¿Qué creen que pasa con él?

Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos =D

Y tenemos buenas noticias, ¡FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES DE VERANO! Un mes, pero peor es nada :'v

Gracias a todas esas personas que han estado agregando a favoritos, darle 'follow' y dejado su review a esta traducción, así como a los lectorcitos anónimos que sé, siempre están presentes =3. ¡Sois geniales!

¡Saludos! Y tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Resumen:** Únete a Tom y a Harry a medida que avanzan a través de los dolores del embarazo. Rabietas, comida extraña y los misterios siguen. Secuela de Kitty Love. M/M – TRHP – MPREG - OOC

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Yay, Un nuevo capítulo! Y para aquellos que descubrieron lo que Harry estaba haciendo, buen trabajo. Sí, estaba anidando (haciendo su nido). Hice todo lo que pude, sólo espero que todo salga bien. No sé nada sobre embarazos y gatos así que…sí.

 **¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Tom suspiró mientras revisaba su armario, "Harry, ¿Has visto mi camisa verde?"

Un amortiguado "No" vino de la cama.

"¿O la azul?" preguntó Tom.

"No," respondió Harry, acurrucándose aún más en las calientes sábanas.

"¿Estás seguro?" Harry se quejó debajo de las sábanas. "Está bien. Sólo estoy preguntando," Tom escogió otra camisa y se la puso. "¿Vas a levantarte?" Harry gruñó. Tom frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama y acarició alrededor de las cubiertas de Harry. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," Harry respondió alejándose un poco del contacto de Tom.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"No." Fue su respuesta.

Tom suspiró y luchó contra el impulso de insistir aún más. "Está bien," dijo en voz baja. "Recuerda comer bien." Harry volvió a gruñir. "Te veo en un rato." Tom llegó a tocar su cabeza, pero Harry se deslizó alejándose. Tom suspiró y salió de la habitación. Después de comer un desayuno ligero salió de la casa.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se quitó las cobijas. Bajó sus orejas. Ya extrañaba a Tom, _¿Por qué su estúpida reunión tiene que ser en otro lugar? ¿Por qué no puede ser aquí?_ Harry suspiró estrepitosamente y se levantó de la cama. Tom seguía teniendo reunión tras otra, y él nunca tenía la oportunidad de jugar con él. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me está alejando?_ Pensó, hundiéndose en el agua de la bañera hasta la nariz. Se sentía muy solo. Él quería estar tan cerca de Tom como fuera posible, pero no podía hacer eso si Tom no estaba en la casa.

Expulsó un soplido haciendo que una burbuja de agua se forme frente a él. A pesar de que no quería relacionarse más con la guerra, quería saber que era lo que Tom estaba haciendo. Harry empujó un pato de juguete con su cola, _¿Qué estará planeando Tom que le está tomando todo su tiempo? Nunca había estado tan ocupado antes._ Él colocó su mano sobre su estómago bajo el agua. _No te preocupes gatito, papá aún nos ama._ Se limpió tranquilamente y luego salió del baño y se vistió.

Harry se dirigió por las escaleras dando un paso a la vez y luego entró a la cocina donde los elfos domésticos lo saludaron y le dieron su desayuno. Volviendo a suspirar revolvió sus huevos empapados de salsa de tomate alrededor de su plato. _Lo extraño_.

"Buenos días, Harry," Ray le dijo entrando a la cocina. Harry levantó la vista con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza y la regresó a su plato. "¿Algo está mal, mi señor?"

"¿Cuándo regresará Tom?" Harry le preguntó en voz baja.

"Ah. Él debe estar de vuelta en unas cuantas horas."

Harry maulló suavemente y alejó su comida con un empujón, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa. "¿Por qué está teniendo todas estas reuniones?"

Ray dudó, "Él sólo necesita arreglar unas cosas."

Harry miró a Ray, "¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo? ¡Dímelo!"

Ray volteó su mirada, "No puedo decirlo…"

"¿Por qué no?" Harry preguntó enojándose.

"Me dijo que no lo haga."

"¡¿Por qué?!" Harry exigió.

"No puedo decírtelo Harry. Pero el Lord Oscuro te lo dirá con el tiempo."

Las orejas de Harry se elevaron, "¿Lo hará?"

"Sí. Estoy seguro de ello."

Harry se dejó caer en su silla, toda ira esfumándose. "Bien."

"Debes comer, Harry." Ray dijo relajándose en su silla.

"Quiero a Tom." Harry maulló suavemente.

Ray suspiró y se levantó para agacharse junto a él, "Estará aquí pronto, Harry. El Lord Oscuro quería que su reunión fuera temprano para que pudiera volver a ti."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, en serio. Y el sanador viene a verte el día de hoy, por lo que debe estar de vuelta antes de ello."

"¿Allie está viniendo?" Harry preguntó colocando sus manos sobre su estómago, "¿A qué hora?"

"12 en punto," le respondió Ray.

Harry miró el reloj de la pared. Eran las 10:15. "Eso es en menos de dos horas."

Ray volteó también hacia el reloj. "Sí, lo son. Se tomó un tiempo para venir aquí."

Harry sonrió. "Está bien. Eso no es tan malo," acercó su plato hacia él y volvió a comenzar a comer. "Puedo esperarlo."

xxx

Tom se apareció en la recepción exactamente a las 11:30 y se dirigió a su oficina para dejar algunas cosas en su escritorio. La reunión no había tomado mucho tiempo, pero el pequeño viaje de compras lo hizo. Tomó una respiración profunda y sacó el presente de su bolsillo. Lo abrió y contempló durante un momento, como si reafirmara su decisión y la cerró, colocándola en el cajón de su escritorio. Luego se fue a buscar a Harry.

 _: ¿Harry?:_

Una pausa, _: ¿Tom? ¿Has vuelto?:_

 _: Sí, lo estoy. :_

Un estallido de emoción y alegría vino del enlace haciendo a Tom sonreír. : Espera, ya voz. :

Pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y giró.

"¡Tommy!" Harry gritó con alegría y saltó a sus brazos, bueno al menos lo intentó.

Tom lo abrazó, "¿Debes llamarme por ese horrible nombre?"

"Sí," Harry ronroneó apretándose más contra él.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me molesta."

Tom suspiró y se apartó un poco para que pudiese besarlo. Se apartó cuando escuchó unos pasos correr y levantó su mirada para ver a Ray parar alrededor de una esquina.

"Mi señor," se inclinó, "Bienvenido de nuevo."

"Estás sin alieno Raymond."

"Es rápido," dijo Ray simplemente.

Harry se rió y se aferró a Tom. Este último sonrió y acarició detrás de sus orejas y le dio un beso en la cabeza. "No te advirtió," declaró Tom.

Ray sacudió su cabeza, "No, mi señor. Él simplemente se fue."

Tom suspiró y comenzó a guiarlos por las escaleras hasta la sala de juegos, "Tienes que dejar de hacer eso," le dijo a Harry.

"Lo siento Ray," Harry dijo mirándolo de regreso.

"Está bien Harry." Ray le respondió. "Tengo que mantenerme alerta."

Tom rió ligeramente, "Puedes retirarte Raymond." Ray se inclinó y se fue por un corredor diferente mientras Tom y Harry fueron a la sala de juegos.

Cuando llegaron Harry corrió hacia el sofá y cogió una hoja de papel doblada. "¡Mira!"

"¿Qué es eso?" Tom le preguntó sentándose junto a él.

"Ron y Hermione contestaron."

"¿Oh?"

"Sí," Harry se acurrucó en un costado de Tom y miró a la carta, "Dicen que están bien y que no tuvieron muchos problemas por ayudarme."

"Bien, eso es bueno."

"Sí, pero todos están confundidos sobre qué pensar de ti ahora."

"¿En serio?" Tom le preguntó bajando su mirada hacia la carta.

"Uh huh. Mucha gente vio lo que sucedió durante ese ataque a Hogsmeade. A pesar de que los periódicos siguen diciendo que me 'secuestraste', otros no les están creyendo debido a nuestras acciones."

"Ya veo," le dijo Tom cuidadosamente.

"Dicen que Remus está realmente destrozado. Él no sabe qué pensar," Harry dijo con tristeza.

"¿No le escribiste?"

"Lo hice, pero no me ha respondido."

"Sólo necesita tiempo." Le dijo Tom tirando a Harry a sus brazos.

Harry asintió con su cabeza y miró a la carta, "También dijeron que la razón por la que les tomó tanto tiempo en contestarme fue porque la Orden lo estaba revisando al terminar y todas esas cosas."

"¿Durante dos meses?"

"De hecho, fue una hora y media, pero sí."

"Creo que no confían en mí," dijo Tom secamente.

Harry se rió, "Sí, pero a Hegwig le gustas."

Tom alzó su vista hacia la lechuza blanca como la nieve que había estado picoteando en su cabello. "Ella es hermosa," comentó acariciando sus plumas. Hegwig se infló con evidente placer antes de elevarse hasta la parte superior del armario para dormir.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, "Extraño a Ron y a Hermione."

"Lo sé amor. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. A menos que…" se interrumpió.

Harry miró a Tom, "¿Qué? ¿A menos qué?"

Tom sacudió su cabeza, "No, no es nada."

"Pero-" La chimenea se encendió cortando a Harry. "¡Allie!"

Albert le sonrió a Harry, "Hola Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Bien." Harry le respondió.

"Bien bien." Dijo dando un paso más en la habitación, "Tom," dijo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

"Albert," Tom saludó.

"¿Todo va bien para ti?"

"Como debería de ser," respondió Tom.

Albert asintió y aplaudió, "Bueno Harry. Sin duda te has vuelto más grande desde la última vez que te vi."

"Sí," dijo Harry con orgullo.

"Bueno lo mismo que la otra vez. Túmbate en el sofá para mí."

"Bien." Harry le dio a Tom un gran beso en la boca y se acostó.

Albert le sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a realizar sus pruebas. "Ya sabes. No tengo idea de cómo ha llegado este tipo a amarte."

"¿Quizás mi buena apariencia y personalidad encantadora?" Harry sugirió lindamente.

Tom rió, "Sí, fue así."

Harry se rió junto a ellos y sonrió hacia los ojos de Tom como este pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

"Bien, todo está bien," dijo Albert y puso la proyección.

"¡Whoa!" exclamó Harry.

"Sí. Han crecido, ¿no es así?"

"Sí que lo han hecho," dijo Tom.

"Hay una mano, cabeza y pie allí," dijo Albert apuntándolo.

"Genial. ¿Eso realmente está dentro de mí?"

"Sí," dijo Albert con una sonrisa, "¿Les gustaría saber el sexo?"

Harry rió y apretó sus manos contra su boca, "Lo siento. Dijiste sexo."

Tom dio un suspiró exasperado, "Eres tan inmaduro." Harry le sacó la lengua.

"Está bien," dijo Albert con una sonrisa, "Déjame expresarlo de otro modo. ¿Les gustaría saber el género?"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Sí. Estás lo suficientemente avanzado para verlo ahora."

Harry se mordió el labio y miró a Tom. Tom le sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. "Está bien," dijo Harry.

"Bien," Albert levantó su varita e hizo un análisis rápido. "Y… es un niño."

"¿Un niño?" Harry preguntó sorprendido. "¿Vamos a tener un niño?"

Albert asintió, "Sí."

Tom sonrió, "Un niño, ¿eh?" dijo ya planificando todas las cosas que podrían hacer.

Albert canceló los hechizos en el estómago de Harry y este se sentó a abrazar fuertemente a Tom así como él lo atrajo hacia sí pasando su mano por la panza redondeada de Harry.

"¡Vamos a tener un niño!"

* * *

 **Nota de traductora-chan**

¡Tenemos otro precioso capítulo de esta historia! Y, en este en especial, conocemos el sexo del babe. Felicitaciones a quienes acertaron con el comportamiento de Harry ;). Tom, ¿Qué estás planeando?

 **¿Qué os pareció? Sus comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos =D**

Creo que se nota cuando tengo un poco más de tiempo libre :'). Les traigo este capítulo bien temprano porque… no sé. Se me hizo un poco corto el anterior y, para compensar, este es el doble de largo XD

Mil gracias a todos ustedes que le dan Favoritos, Alertas y comentan capítulo tras capítulo esta historia. ¡Significan mucho para mí! Y no creas que te olvido, querido anónimo, que igual tengo mucho lof for you. *insert heart here*

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.

 ***Auto-Publicidad***

Les invito a visitar mi página de Facebook llamada 'Maya Traducciones -Fanfiction(punto)net-' donde pueden enterarse de nuevas traducciones que estaré planeando, haciendo o publicando en primera mano en esta u otras páginas, así como tener contacto conmigo si quieren ;D. ¡Ciao! (Enlace en mi perfil).


	7. Capítulo 7

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction en Wattpad. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Harry estaba en un estado permanente de euforia por semanas después que la noticia. Todos los mortífagos de Tom los habían felicitado y les habían dado regalos para celebrarlo. Tom y Harry tuvieron que poner los toques finales de la habitación del bebé también. Tenían una cuna, ropa, pañales, todo. Todos estaban listos para la llegada del bebé. No podían esperar que su bebé haga su aparición. Pero todavía faltaban 4 meses para ello. Harry estaba tan emocionado, nada podía detenerlo. Bueno, había una cosa…

Harry caminada por el pasillo tarareando cuando sus orejas captaron el sonido de la voz de Tom. Pero sonaba tan enojado, _Oh oh. Papá está enojado con alguien_ , le dijo a su gatito. Se acercó al final del pasillo y se ocultó detrás de una planta.

"Harry, ¿qué-" Ray dijo deteniéndose detrás de él.

"Shh," Harry le dijo en voz baja y se volteó a mirar por encima de las hojas, tratando de reprimir algunas risas ante la mirada desconcertada de Ray. Moviendo a un lado las hojas vio a Bellatrix colgándose de Tom, aferrándose a su túnica con fuerza como si ella fuera su amante. Apenas notó el hecho de que Tom tenía su varita en su mano y probablemente a punto de maldecirla como él salió corriendo detrás de su escondite. Empujó violentamente a Bellatrix hacia el suelo y se acurrucó en los brazos de Tom. "¡Mío!" Escupió hacia su dirección.

Las cejas de Tom se elevaron y su anterior ira hacia Bella se disipó ante este nuevo cambio en Harry. Envolvió a Harry en sus brazos y acarició sus orejas, intentando calmar al agitado chico gato.

"Haz que se vaya," Harry siseó.

"Bella," advirtió Tom, no gustándole esa mirada que ella tenía en su cara. Era la que siempre tenía cuando Harry era mencionado en una reunión. "Sal."

Bellatrix dirigió su mirada hacia su señor, luego hacia el mocoso entre sus brazos. La ira brotaba dentro de ella haciéndola querer hacer algo, pero sabía que no debía desobedecer órdenes. Se encargaría de _él_ pronto, se prometió dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

Harry y Tom la vieron irse y el primero se relajó una vez que ella estaba fuera de su vista. Tom lo miró divertido, "¿Tuyo, eh?" Harry se sonrojó y tímidamente le devolvió la mirada. "Creo que necesitamos corregir quién es de quién," dijo Tom con una sonrisa y fácilmente alzó a Harry en sus brazos. Giró hacia Ray que estaba allí de pie, incómodo. "Raymond."

"¿Sí, mi señor?" Ray le dijo dando un paso al frente.

"Mantén un ojo sobre ella," dijo Tom en voz baja.

"Sí, mi señor." Dijo Ray y rápidamente se retiró para seguir sobre los pasos de Bella.

Tom giró y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación donde colocó a Harry en la cama.

"Creo que lo asustaste," Harry le comentó mientras Tom atacaba su cuello.

"Bien. Bueno, no era la forma que quería, pero tenía que hacerse."

"¿Dije asustado? Quise decir aterraado," Harry gimió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Tom preguntó mordisqueando su clavícula y mordiendo un poco más fuerte en un punto débil.

"Diije… ¡Ah!" Harry gimió, "Oh, olvídalo."

"Eso pensé," dijo Tom con una sonrisa y comenzó a quitar la ropa de Harry lentamente, examinando cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

"Ya me conoces," Harry jadeó, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Tom.

"Lo sé, pero cada vez que te toco es diferente."

"El gatito está creciendo."

"Lo sé, lo sé," murmuró Tom pasando sus manos sobre el estómago sobresale, "es sorprendente como una pequeña vida está creciendo aquí," susurró.

"Lo sé," susurró Harry entrelazando sus dedos con los de él sobre su vientre.

Tom besó su estómago y cubrió sus dedos con lubricante y presionó suavemente un dedo dentro de Harry. Harry gimió apretando a su alrededor, y Tom deslizó otro y otro. "Levanta las caderas," Tom ordenó.

Harry las levantó ligeramente, "Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer," puso sus manos sobre su estómago, "soy demasiado pesado."

"Eso está bien," dijo Tom y lo levantó un poco más, "Simplemente relájate y siente." Susurró con voz ronca y se presionó contra él.

Harry gimió mientras lentamente era llenado. "Tom. Más profundo." Tom sonrió y embistió fuerte, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura de una sola vez. Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer. "¡Oh Dios, Tom!"

"Ahora Harry," dijo Tom como si él estuviera tratando con un niño, "¿A quién le perteneces?" empujó profundamente para darle una pista.

"T-tuyo," Harry jadeó.

"Sí, muy bien."

"Pero, si soy tuyo, ¿eso no te hace mío también?"

Tom se detuvo y Harry gimió disgustado, "Hmm. Supongo que sí, pero aun así…"

"Simplemente no me gusta la forma en que ella se aferró a ti." Harry le dijo en voz baja agachando sus orejas.

Tom frunció el ceño, "A mí tampoco, pero no hablaremos de eso aquí," se inclinó para besarlo profundamente y comenzó a embestir dentro y fuera de Harry en un ritmo duro, pero aun así lento.

Demasiado pronto Harry se corrió. "¿Ya, Harry?" preguntó Tom.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, "Lo siento. No pude evitarlo."

"Bueno, no he terminado contigo todavía," dijo Tom y continuó con un ritmo rápido pero constante.

Harry acercó la cara de Tom para darle un beso, enredando sus lenguas y gimiendo a la vez que su próstata era golpeada. Se agarró fuertemente contra él cuando sintió su orgasmo cada vez más cerca; Tom estaba cerca también si su erradico empuje le decía.

"Soy tuyo, Tom," Harry jadeó. Tom miró a los ojos de Harry y vió el ardiente amor en ellos. "Tuyo, tuyo," repitió y Tom embistió profundamente con cada palabra. "Tuyo… tuyo… ¡tuyo!" Harry gritó y arqueó su espalda mientras volvía a venirse, estrechándose en torno a Tom. Tom gimió con fuerza sobre él y Harry sintió la semilla de Tom cubrir sus paredes internas, haciéndole ronronear de placer.

Ambos se quedaron allí jadeando y compartiendo besos dulces hasta que recuperaron el aliento. Tom colocó suavemente un beso en la frente de Harry y puso una mano sobre su hinchado vientre. "Mío," susurró. Harry le sonrió y asintió, y Tom se inclinó para volver a besarle. Apoyó su frente contra la de Harry y susurró las dos pequeñas palabras que a Harry le encantaba escuchar, "Te amo."

Harry le sonrió, "Yo también te amo."

Se besaron una vez más y Tom salió de él rodando hacia un lado. "¿Está todo bien allí dentro?" Tom preguntó frotando la panza de Harry.

"Si. Probablemente tuvo un tremendo paseo," Harry rió, luego bostezó.

"Sí. Probablemente lo hizo." Tom dijo con una sonrisa, corrió suavemente sus dedos por el cabello de Harry y acarició sus orejas desde atrás, "Duerme un poco," susurró acercándolo a sí.

"Mmk." Harry murmuró y acomodándose en los brazos de Tom se durmió.

xxx

Cuando Harry se despertó, Tom no estaba a su lado. Maulló triste hasta que se dio cuenta de una luz en el baño. _Yay, papá todavía está aquí_ , le dijo a su gatito. Se deslizó a través de la cama, ya que no podía darse la vuelta como solía hacerlo antes, y sacó sus piernas por un lado de la cama levantándose de la acama. Empezó a caminar por la habitación al baño mientras limpiaba su cara, recubriendo un lado de su mano con su saliva y pasándola a través de su cara y orejas. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación y miró al espejo del armario, se acercó a él y miró más de cerca. Las estrías se mostraban a través de su estómago, de la cintura elevándose por encima de su vientre hasta arriba.

Tom salió del baño para ver a Harry desnudo frente al espejo, "Harry, estás despierto."

Harry no le dijo nada y siguió mirándose al espejo con los ojos abiertos. Entonces, de repente se echó a llorar.

"¿Harry?" Tom preguntó confuso, "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¡Estoy gordo!" Harry gimió.

Tom suspiró y se dirigió a él envolviéndole entre sus brazos a través de la cintura de Harry. "No lo estás. Estás llevando a nuestro hijo y necesita espacio para crecer."

"Pero todavía estoy gordo," gritó Harry.

"No siempre vas a estar así,"

"¿No lo haré?" Harry inhaló.

"No. Tan pronto como nazca, volverás a la normalidad."

"Oh. Bueno," Harry bostezó y frotó sus ojos.

"¿Sigues cansado?"

Harry asintió, "Uh uh. Me estoy volviendo más soñoliento con el tiempo."

"Querrás decir que estás cansándote más con el tiempo."

"Eso también."

Tom rió ligeramente y le llevó de nuevo a la cama, "Bien, duerme un poco. Tengo una-"

"Reunión," terminó Harry. "Está bien, entiendo. Ve y diviértete, me voy a dormir." Harry se subió a la cama y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas.

Tom sonrió y le destapó la cara y lo arropó, "Te amo."

Harry le sonrió, "Yo también te amo."

Tom le besó su frente, "Te veré más tarde."

"Está bien," Harry le dijo somnoliento y Tom se fue.

xxx

Cuando Harry volvió a despertarse, estaba solo en su habitación. Se estiró, aseó y vistió. Al abrir la puerta vio que no había nadie alrededor. _Hmmm_ , pensó por un momento y entró en una habitación al otro lado del pasillo, mirando a su alrededor tomó todas las almohadas y después de unos segundos de vacilación también todas las sábanas. Harry sostuvo cerca el blando material y los llevó a su lugar secreto. Después de varias paradas más reordenó todo en su lugar secreto hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

"Allí. Eso debería estar bien por ahora," le dijo a su gatito. Se levantó y fue a buscar un vaso de leche. Supongo que la reunión todavía está en curso, pensó mirando a través de las vacías habitaciones por las que pasaba en su camino a la cocina.

Un sonido detrás de él llamó su atención y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ella rió locamente y se niveló hacia él con su deseo, "No más," se rió.

Harry no podía moverse. Sólo pudo observar con horror la enfermiza luz violeta que venía directamente hacia él sin nada para protegerlo.

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

Bien, antes que nos maten, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, pero he estado enferma por alrededor de una semana, y simplemente no estaba lo suficiente coherente para traducir sin que me doliera la cabeza, hasta ahora… ¡Pero finalmente está aquí! Y, sé que algunos ya habían estado sospechando de Bella desde capítulos atrás… ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Tom llegará a tiempo?

 **Por cierto, ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Sus opiniones son siempre muy bien recibidas.**

Miles de gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos. ¡Sois grandes! Y el principal motor para seguir =)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.

*Se va a buscar una pala para ocultar el cuerpo de la Lestrange.* _¿Alguien más quiere ayudar?_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction en Wattpad. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

El grito de Harry podía ser escuchado por kilómetros, y fue especialmente alto para Ray que venía por el pasillo para revisar a Harry. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde el sonido venía, preparado para cualquier cosa; pero él no estaba preparado para esto. Lo primero que vio cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina fue sangre, esta estaba por todas partes: en el suelo, en la pared, en la planta que estaba allí inocentemente en la esquina. Y Harry estaba de pie en medio de todo eso. Harry estaba repitiendo una y otra vez algo que no podía escuchar, pero esto se hacía más claro cuanto más se acercaba.

"¡MI GATITO! ¡MI GATITO!" Gritaba agarrando su estómago, tratando en vano detener la hemorragia con la esperanza de que a su gatito no le haya pasado nada.

"¡Harry!" Ray lanzó un grito aterrado y corrió hacia él colocando una mano en su brazo. Desafortunadamente eso era lo peor que pudo hacer. Harry arremetió contra él, extendiendo sus garras y arrastrándolas a través de su brazo. Ray se fue para atrás ante la fuerza del corte y se derrumbó al suelo.

"¡No me toques!" Harry gruñó.

Ray se quedó aterrorizado al ver la salvaje expresión en su rostro. El aspecto relajado y feliz que Harry usualmente tenía había desaparecido sólo para ser reemplazado con una retorcida entre la ira y el dolor. Las pupilas en sus ojos se volvieron rasgadas como las de un gato, sus garras estaban extendidas, el pelo de la cola y las orejas erizado así como sus colmillos se habían alargado. Era realmente un espectáculo aterrador.

"Aww. El gatito tiene garras," tarareó Bella. Harry giró su cara hacia su dirección, entrecerró los ojos envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y le siseó. Bella sonrió ampliamente, "No te necesitamos. Especialmente nuestro señor. ¡Lo has arruinado todo!" Ella gritó.

Harry no se movió, se quedó sentado en cuchillas en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago firmemente con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Dañaste a mi gatito," susurró mirándola.

"Voy a hacer algo más que lastimarlo. ¡Lo mataré y a ti junto con él!" Bella gritó triunfante, "Entonces el hechizo sobre mi señor desaparecerá y todo estará bien. No más pláticas sobre-"

"Bella, para con todo esto," grito Ray interrumpiéndola mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo. No le gustaba la mirada en el rostro de Harry, parecía dispuesto a matar y él todavía murmuraba "Mi gatito" como un mantra.

"¡No!" chilló. "No lo haré. Esta puta y su bastardo han arruinado todo entre nosotros. Pero no más. El Lord Oscuro me alabará cuando él esté de vuelta a la normalidad."

"¡El Lord Oscuro no está bajo ningún hechizo!"

"¡Sí lo está! Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Ese todo el mundo eres sólo tú, Bella," Ray se burló, "el resto de nosotros estamos muy bien con los cambios."

Bella se rió, "Hay varios de nosotros que piensa que nuestro Lord está hechizado. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero lo detendré."

"El Lord Oscuro no tolerará esto, Bella."

"No importa. Él lo entenderá. Ahora voy a tomar el enorme placer de librarnos de esta espina que ha estado de nuestro lado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Me escuchaste?" Bellatrix le gritó a Harry, quien no le estaba prestando atención y estaba tratando de detener el interminable flujo de grande con sus manos, pero levantó su mirada cuando ella se dirigió a él. "¡Te mataré! Pero primero voy a sacar a ese bastardo de tu cuerpo y te permitiré verlo morir, antes de que pueda-"

"¡NOOOOO!" Harry gritó y se lanzó sobre ella. Bella levantó su varita por la sorpresa, pero fue demasiado rápido. Le arrebató la varita de su mano y la hizo caer al suelo, donde comenzó a rasguñarla con sus garras violentamente. "¡NO DAÑARÁS A MI GATITO!" Le gritó mientras arañaba su cara, pecho y cualquier lugar que pudiese llegar; los gritos de agonía de Bellatrix sólo aumentaban su ira.

Ray sólo podía observar con fascinado horror como Harry empezó a destrozarla; los alaridos de dolor de Bella caían muertos en sus oídos. Gentilmente evaluó el daño en su pecho mientras mantenía un ojo ante la espantosa visión delante de él; él no estaba tan lastimado. Levantó su cabeza hacia el pasillo donde escuchó pisadas.

Tom se deslizó dentro de la habitación y contempló la escena delante de él. La sangre en el suelo lo asustó más que nada, no sabía de quien era. Raymond estaba de pie contra una pared apoyándose en esta con una cortada en su pecho; pero fue Harry quien le llamó la atención. Sólo que no parecía su Harry. Los jadeos de sus seguidores lo sacaron de su trance y se dirigió hacia delante para detenerlo.

"Harry," dijo Tom y le agarró de sus brazos, pero Harry arremetió contra uno de sus brazos rasguñándolo y reanudó la aniquilación de Bellatrix.

"Mi señor," exclamó un mortífago y se apresuró a ayudarlo. Él levantó su mano para detenerlo, un pequeño rasguño no era nada. No iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera. Tom le agarró de la cintura y alejó a Harry.

Harry se retorció dentro de las garras de la persona que lo había parado de lastimar a la mujer que había lastimado a su gatito. Siseó y trató de escapar, pero le rehusaron a dejarlo ir.

"Harry," una voz le dijo en voz baja, "Cálmate. Está bien." Harry alentó sus movimientos, _conozco esa voz_ , se dio la vuelta para mirar a los preocupados ojos azules de Tom. "¿Tom?" dejó escapar.

Tom asintió, "Estoy aquí."

Harry se derrumbó rápidamente al suelo llevando a Tom con él. Envolvió con sus brazos su estómago y se disolvió en lágrimas. "¡Nuestro gatito! ¡Ella lastimó a nuestro gatito!" Harry gritó.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron al ver la gran herida en todo el estómago de Harry, que estaba sangrando profusamente. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia la sangrante mujer delante de él. Sus ojos ardían rojos de ira y luego se reunieron con los de Harry en sus brazos. "Llévenla a las mazmorras," ordenó y los otros Mortífagos inmediatamente la agarraron. "Hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero manténganla viva."

"Sí mi señor," murmuraron, lanzándole miradas llenas de preocupación al chico en los brazos de su amo y arrastrando a una gritona y suplicante Bellatrix no muy gentilmente.

"¡Mi señor, por favor! Déjeme explicarle… mi señor…"

Tom la ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente y gritó por encima de su hombro. "Raymond, trae al Sanador Mitchell inmediatamente."

"Sí, mi señor," Ray dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tom subió los escalones de dos en dos y se fue hacia su dormitorio y lo colocó sobre la cama. "Shh," trató de calmar a Harry. "Él va a estar bien."

"Nuestro gatito," Harry suplicó desesperadamente, "¡Por favor, no dejes que nuestro gatito muera!"

Temor y miedo inundaron a Tom ante ese pensamiento e intentó detener la hemorragia, "No permitiré que eso ocurra," dijo con firmeza.

Harry siguió llorando agonizante mientras Tom trataba de cerrar la herida, pero no era un sanador. Pasos le llamaron su atención y giró para ver a Albert entrar con Raymond detrás de él.

"Albert," dijo Tom desesperadamente.

Albert asintió, "Déjame verlo."

Tom se movió a un lado, pero no se alejó del lado de Harry.

"Allie," Harry sollozó, "Por favor… Mi gatito."

"No te preocupes Harry. No dejaré que le pase nada," sacó su varita y se dispuso a trabajar en curar la herida. Harry y Tom esperaban expectantes mientras el sanador susurraba palabras en latín en voz baja. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Albert se detuvo y comprobó la herida; esta había dejado de sangrar y estaba sellada. Luego volvió a tomar su varita para revisar al bebé. Cuando hubo terminado, Albert se secó el sudor de su frente y alzó su mirada.

"¿Y bien?" Tom exigió tomando la mano de Harry con fuerza.

"El bebé está bien," dijo Albert con una sonrisa cansada.

Harry se echó a llorar aliviado y abrazó fuertemente a Tom pasando un brazo por encima de su estómago. : ¡Él está bien! Está bien. : Harry se repetía en su mente. Tom acercó a Harry y cerró sus ojos enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Harry. Una sensación poco familiar de hormigueo en sus ojos le hizo estrecharlo con más fuerza.

Tom balanceó a Harry de atrás hacia delante, "Shh. Todo está bien ahora. Él está bien." Trató de calmarlo, pero Harry se negó a dejar de llorar. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía ante la intensidad de sus sollozos; sus lágrimas empapando la camisa de Tom.

Albert dio un paso delante después de un minuto de infructuosos intentos para calmarlo con una jeringa. Tom puso más cerca a Harry de sí y lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un sedante. Si sigue así, dañará al bebé y a él." Albert dijo con sinceridad.

Tom se tensó y abrazó más fuerte a Harry. Mirando a los ojos del sanador, supo que esto era más grave de lo que pensaba que era. Tomando una respiración profunda, asintió. Albert se adelantó para poner la inyección, pero Harry, notando el movimiento detrás de él, se dio la vuelta.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Alzó su voz alarmado.

"Es sólo para ayudarte, Harry." Dijo Albert suavemente.

"¡No!" Harry gritó. "No, no dejaré que le hagas algo a mi gatito."

"Harry. Yo no-"

"¡No!" Harry gritó retrocediendo hacia los brazos de Tom. "No los necesito. Tom, no dejes que haga algo."

"Tiene que hacerlo, Harry. Necesitas descansar para que el bebé sea capaz de sanarse." Tom le dijo suavemente llevando su mano hacia su estómago.

Harry le dio una palmada a la mano y se apartó de él, mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos. "No," susurró. "No puedes."

Tom apartó su mirada de los ojos de Harry, que brillaban con traición. "Lo siento," le susurró y tomó a Harry recostándolo e inmovilizándolo en la cama y le asintió a Albert.

"¡NO, NO!" Harry gritó cuando Albert se acercó, removiéndose ante el agarre de Tom. "¡No! Tom, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?" Sollozó mientras Albert insertaba el sedante en su vena. "Nuestro gatito," susurró débilmente, sus movimientos se volvían más lentos y sus ojos cerrándose, "¿Por qué…?"

Al fin estaba quieto y Albert se alejó. Tom movió suavemente a Harry y lo metió a la cama, manteniendo su cabeza gacha todo el tiempo. Acomodando el cabello de Harry lejos de su rostro, susurró, "Gracias."

Albert asintió, "No hay de qué." Dio un paso adelante y suavemente puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo culparlo por estar histérico. Pero todo debería estar bien ahora. Con reposo."

Tom asintió, "¿Qué tan malo fue?" Albert no contestó. ¿Qué tanto?"

"Si no hubiera detenido la hemorragia cuando lo hice…" la voz de Albert se apagó.

Tom se quedó mirando el rostro dormido de Harry y vió rojo. Casi habían perdido a su hijo. Esto… ¡Esto nunca sería perdonado! Agarró con fuerza las sábanas entre sus dedos hasta que estos se pusieron blancos. ¡Bellatrix Lestrange no vivirá otro día!

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora.**

¡Y rápidamente tenemos la continuación de esta historia! No podía dejarlos así después de tremendo final en el anterior. Pobre Harry, mi bebé no merecía esto *llora* Sólo tengo una cosa que decir. ¡BELLATRIX PAGARÁ!

Veremos finalmente al Lord que todos conocemos, y la razón del porqué ganó con creces el título de Lord Oscuro. Además, tenemos el permiso de torturar a esa vieja bruja siempre y cuando no muera. Mis Mortífagos, hagamos a nuestro señor sentirse orgullosos y apliquemos todo lo aprendido con nuestros vastos conocimientos en tortura. Y sí, es válido usar objetos muggle.

 **Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció? Sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte y demás hacia la perra también son muy bienvenidos.** _Tengo curiosidad hasta dónde llegará su imaginación para hacerle._

Miles de gracias a todos ustedes bellos que han estado apoyando esta historia sea comentando, agregando a favoritos y dándole seguimiento. Tienen mi corazón en sus manitas~

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

* * *

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction en Wattpad. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Después que Tom acomodara a Harry, habló brevemente con Albert y mandó a los elfos domésticos que arreglaran una habitación para él, luego convocó una reunión especial y bajó hacia la sala del trono. Caminaba de un lado a otro delante del trono a la espera de la llegada de sus seguidores; su poder fluía de él en oleadas de ira. Era algo horrible de ver, sus ojos ardían de un tono rojizo, sus manos cerradas y colocadas a sus costados y su boca tenía firmemente una mueca enojada.

Impaciente, Tom pasó junto a los mortífagos que habían venido de la puerta en la esquina. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y dejó que esta se golpee contra la pared. Murmullos llenaron el aire detrás de él mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia las oscuras mazmorras. Se detuvo en una celda y movió su varita para abrir la puerta.

Bellatrix levantó su vista de su posición en el suelo cubierta de arañazos y sangre seca, sus ojos encontrándose abiertos esperanzados. "¿Maestro?"

Tom gruñó, agarró un puñado de su largo cabello negro y procedió a arrastrarla hacia las escaleras. Ignoró su lloriqueo cuando sintió que algunos de sus cabellos se desprendían de su cuero cabelludo y la arrastró por las escaleras hacia la sala del trono donde todos los Mortífagos les esperaban. Al verlo llegar, se separaron para dejarle pasar; varios lanzaban miradas disgustadas hacia Bella y otros de miedo hacia su Señor.

Tom lanzó a Bella en el centro del círculo y se detuvo en los escalones que llevaban hacia su trono. "Miren," dijo entre dientes, "A la mujer que **se atrevió** a desobedecerme. Y saben que no tolero la desobediencia." Dijo y continuó caminando frente a ella. "Sobre todo cuando _específicamente_ dije que no lastimen a Harry. Y, sin embargo…" Miró a Bella, "lo hiciste."

"M-mi señor… Y-yo sólo estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas. Esa pequeña puta-"

Se detuvo cuando Tom la abofeteó, "¡No te atrevas a hablar de él de esa manera!"

"P-pero mi señor, ¡te puso bajo un hechizo!" Ella trató de defenderse.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron, _"¡Crucio!"_ Dejó que sus gritos resuenen en las paredes por un minuto, luego la liberó del hechizo. "¿De verdad crees que iba a dejar que **cualquiera** me hechice? ¿A Lord Voldemort? ¿Piensas que soy un idiota?"

"¡N-no mi señor!" Bella dijo con la voz ronca, "¡Nunca lo haría!"

"Entonces no me crees," él señaló. Bella no dijo nada, cosa que sólo enfureció más a Tom. "¿Qué? ¿No crees que no puedo enamorarme? ¡Qué soy indeseable!"

"¡No! No Maestro tú-"

"¡QUIZÁS!" Gritó por encima de ella. "Quizás, sea por el hecho que se trata de Harry Potter, mi… supuesto enemigo. El chico a quién se supone iba a ser mi caída. Pero no importa, nada de eso importa. En este momento…" Los ojos de Tom brillaron, "… ahora mataré a Bellatrix Lestrange. Me desobedeciste y eso casi me cuesta a mi hijo. Eso… es imperdonable."

"¡Mi señor, por favor!" Bella gritó arrastrándose hacia delante, "Por favor. Yo sólo pensé… de repente tú…"

"¿De repente qué? ¿Cambié?" Tom preguntó alzando sus brazos y preguntando a la habitación en general, "¿No es eso para mejor?"

Varias voces murmuraron estar de acuerdo y aplaudieron, pero fueron interrumpidos por un chillido inflexible de Bella, "¡No! No lo es mi señor. Potter hizo algo, sé que lo hizo."

Tom la miró y bajó las escaleras. "Sí. Él lo hizo. Me enseñó a amar. Y estoy feliz. Por una vez en mi vida… Estoy en paz."

"Pero mi señor. ¿No puedo hacer lo mismo? No lo necesitas, yo puedo amarte. ¡Yo te amo!" declaró.

Tom miró a la lloriqueante mujer delante suya con disgusto. "No eres mi tipo," se burló antes de sonreír, "Además, te hace falta cierta… parte del cuerpo."

Risas resonaron a través de la habitación y Bella se echó para atrás. "Me das asco Bella. Y casi me privas de mi felicidad. Y por eso… vas a pagar."

"¡N-no mi señor! Déjeme demostrar-"

"He escuchado suficiente de tus lamentables excusas," Tom le dijo interrumpiéndola, levantó su varita y apuntó hacia ella. " _Tracho Iunctura_ ," dijo entre dientes y al instante el cuerpo de Bella estaba recostado en el suelo y sus brazos y piernas fueron estirados hasta el límite de su capacidad.

Bellatrix gritó cuando sintió sus brazos y piernas quemar como si estuvieran ardiendo. Gritó de dolor y le suplicó a su señor el perdón, pero cayó en oídos sordos. Una tras una, fuertes crack se escucharon tras ser separados sus brazos de sus articulaciones. Los Mortífagos se estremecieron ante el sonido y vieron como su señor disfrutaba el hacerla sufrir, pero sabían que esto era menos de lo que merecía.

Los ojos de Bellatrix comenzaron rodar hacia atrás ante el dolor que comenzaba a ser demasiado y los latidos de su corazón llegaban a sus oídos. Era sólo el comienzo y ya quería que terminara.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bella. No podemos dejar que hagas eso," dijo Tom y lanzó hechizos para mantenerla despierta así como para evitar que muera. No iba a dejar que fuera fácil. Utilizó varias maldiciones que cortaron profundamente su piel y dejó que la sangre se derramase. "¿Qué tal si te permito sentir exactamente lo que Harry sintió cuando lo atacaste," Tom gruñó, sus ojos brillaron e hizo un corte profundo particularmente grande a través de su abdomen.

Bella gritó de dolor e intentó convencerlo, "P-por favor, m-maestro. ¡E-estuve mal!"

"Sí. Eso estuvo muy mal." Tom silbó y apuntó su varita hacia la herida, " _Excorio Tergun._ "

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron ante la familiar maldición y fue incapaz de evitar la luz púrpura chocar contra su sangrante herida, misma que empezó a pelar la piel de la espalda de sus músculos y nervios. Volvió a gritar cuando la sangre se derramó en un flujo constante; no fue capaz de cubrirlo con sus manos mientras sus brazos estaban inútiles a sus lados. Ni siquiera podía moverse con excepción de sus espasmos producto del dolor.

Finalmente Tom detuvo la maldición y admiró su trabajo. Varios trozos de piel habían sido arrancados o se quedaron colgados mientras Bella se retorcía en el suelo relevando músculos, nervios, arterias e intestinos. Con un movimiento de su varita cortó los intestinos y estos se vieron esparcidos por el suelo. Hizo caso omiso a los sonidos hechos por los mortífagos más débiles que se sintieron violentamente enfermos por el rostro tallado de Bella. Hizo dos cortes en las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba en una risa. Tom dio un paso al frente acariciando su varita y observo su rostro que trataba pero fallaba perder el conocimiento. Su Harry estaba recostado arriba en su cama herido por esta mujer. La haría suplicar por su muerte antes que él lo haga.

"Déjanos ver cómo eres en tu interior, ¿sí? ¡ _Verto Inpars Sicco_!"

Bellatrix echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó del dolor cuando sintió su carne ser girada desde dentro. Sus uñas cayeron y su piel comenzó a retroceder lentamente revelando los músculos debajo. La piel continuó retrocediendo hasta sus manos, codos, brazos, y todo el camino hasta que llegó a la parte superior de su cráneo, procediendo a meterse dentro; la piel desapareció en el interior y los músculos al exterior. Pronto ella era una masa de tejido sangriento apenas reconocible como un humano. Ahora incluso el más duro de los mortífagos estaban sintiéndose mal del estómago. Bella movió su carnosa boca incapaz de hablar, pero ella logró dejar escapar "P-por… fav….or…"

Tom sonrió triunfante. Sabía que Bella había parado de suplicar por ser escuchada y ahora lo estaba haciendo por su muerte. "No he terminado aún," Tom siseo peligrosamente. Movió su varita de arriba hacia abajo y un látigo de espinas apareció y hundió profundamente en la carne de Bella. Esta chilló del dolor una vez más y suplicó por su muerte como su sangre caía fuera de la delgada protección de sus músculos y goteaba cayendo en el suelo de piedra. Tom continuó atacándola hasta que ella tuvo varios agujeros sangrantes por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos le suplicaron y derramaron sangre, pero Tom no mostró compasión alguna.

Lanzó varias maldiciones y hechizos descargando toda su ira, pero esta volvía cuando pensaba en su Harry y en el temor, el verdadero temor de perder a su hijo. No quería volver a sentir eso de nuevo. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo sintió el agotamiento y fatiga apoderarse de él, sabiendo que tendría que terminar pronto. Hizo girar su varita y hechizó, " _Centrum Postulo_." Agujas se formaron por encima de Bella y ella los miró con miedo y temor. Tom dejó que se estremezca allí por un momento antes de dejarlos caer sobre ella, hundiéndose y saliendo por el otro lado. Sus piernas, ojos, brazos, pecho, todo estaba cubierto de largas agujas y ella ya habría estado muerta si no fuera por el hechizo para mantenerla con vida.

Tom lanzó el hechizo para regresar su piel de nuevo a la normalidad, pero las agujas y varios agujeros que habían quedado en el interior se mostraron en el exterior. Su piel estaba magullada de tonos rojos y púrpuras donde toda la sangre había sido derramada. "Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Bella," Tom susurró peligrosamente, " **Nunca** dudes de mí. Será la última cosa que hagas. Adiós Bellatrix Lestrange. _Pectus pectoris burst,"_ dijo lanzando el hechizo.

Bella jadeó del dolor y empezó a toser sangre, derramándose cual rio fuera de su boca y por sus orejas. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y rodaron hacia atrás. Ella convulsionó una vez. Dos veces. Luego quedó inmóvil.

La sala estaba en silencio tan pronto como Bella tuvo su último aliento. Nadie se atrevió a moverse o incluso respirar con el temor de la ira de Voldemort. Nunca habían visto nada tan horrible y cruel en todos sus años de servir al Lord Oscuro; si alguien en esa habitación antes había dudado de su poder habían estado muy equivocados.

Tom se mantuvo dándole la espalda a sus seguidores dejando que la fresca sensación de la muerte de Bella se apodere de él. Ella no volvería a lastimar a su amante e hijo. Tiró suavemente a lo largo de su enlace para revisar a Harry sintiendo que él todavía estaba durmiendo. Cerró sus ojos brevemente reuniendo el resto de su fuerza y volteó hacia los demás en la habitación con los ojos rojos de ira. "Si alguno de ustedes alguna vez se atreven a hablar mal o amenazar a Harry o a mi hijo, esto," dijo señalando el cuerpo en el suelo, "Es lo que los estará esperando. _Incendio._ " Dijo entre dientes y de su varita salieron llamas prendiendo el cuerpo.

Los Mortífagos jadearon del miedo e inclinaron su cabeza en sumisión. Incluso los pocos que habían creído que el Lord había sido hechizado como había dicho Bellatrix empezaron a dudar de ello y decidieron mantener eso para sí temiendo por sus vidas.

Tom miró alrededor de la habitación con sus ojos rojos brillantes y miró a todos los rostros aterrorizados con satisfacción. "¡Retírense! ¡Todos!" Gritó y los Mortífagos se apresuraron a obedecer desapareciendo con varios crack. Tom dejó escapar un profundo suspiro una vez que estuvo solo y dejó que sus hombros cayeran pesadamente. Estaba agotado física, psicología y mágicamente. Él sólo quería ir a su cama. _La cama no parece una mala idea_ , pensó con cansancio y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras dejando que los elfos domésticos se encargaran de las cenizas en el suelo.

Entró en la habitación donde Albert y Ray estaban hablando en voz baja. Ray había estado allí durante la reunión y acababa de repetir lo que había pasado allá abajo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ray se puso rígido cuando Tom entró y se inclinó apartando sus ojos. Tom hizo caso omiso de este hecho y preguntó, "¿Cómo está?"

"Descansando," Albert dijo en un susurro bajando su mirada hacia el chico gato, "Él va a estar muy bien."

Tom suspiró aliviado, "Bien."

"Hablando de descanso, usted realmente debe dormir un poco." Albert dijo.

"Lo sé y lo haré. Hice que los elfos prepararan una habitación para ti."

Albert sonrió, "Gracias Tom. Supongo que tendré que tomar mi baja."

Tom asintió y Albert se fue, Ray siguiéndolo rápidamente detrás de él. Tom se acercó a la cama y se sentó a ver la cara dormida de Harry. Movió suavemente un mechón de su cabello lejos de su cara y acarició la mejilla de Harry. Tom esperaba que Harry no estuviera enfadado con él cuando se despierte, sabía que sólo estaba haciendo lo que era lo mejor, pero con los cambios de humor de Harry y el susto no podría perdonarle tan fácilmente. Tom dejó escapar una respiración profunda, no podía pensar en eso ahora, por lo que sólo se acostó a un lado de Harry apoyando una mano sobre su estómago y se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

¡Hola! ¿Me habéis extrañado? Disculpen la tardanza, pero Agosto fue un mes de locura. En la uni adelantaron la fecha de ingreso viéndome inmersa casi de inmediato de trabajos, me enfermé las primeras dos semanas de Agosto y para colmo me accidenté la semana pasada fracturándome un dedo del pie. Pura suerte la mía. ¡Pero ya estoy mejor! No os preocupéis. También decidí actualizar hoy ya que, curiosamente, al igual que la autora cuando publicó este mismo chapter estoy de cumpleaños. Bueno, fue el 01/09 pero aún es madrugada en mi país xD.

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus comentarios cómo siempre son muy bienvenidos.**

Espero les haya gustado la escena de tortura que escribió Phoenix. ¡Era su primera!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Pero principalmente por su paciencia. ¡Sois grandes!

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

* * *

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en mis cuentas de Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction y en Wattpad, mismas que pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Harry despertó mareado y desorientado, en su estómago sentía una especie de hormigueo que lo dejó confuso; y repentinamente los acontecimientos del día anterior llegaron de golpe. Bellatrix enfrentándosele… el hechizo… la sangre… su gatito siendo herido… atacando a Bellatrix… Tom viniendo a su rescate… Allie sanándolo… Allie sosteniendo algo afilado… Tom sometiéndolo…

La ira lo inundó. Tom le había traicionado, ¡dejó que Allie le haga… le haga algo a su gatito! ¡Su gatito! Harry jadeó suavemente y rápidamente revisó que su gatito todavía estuviera allí y encontró el consuelo de su barriguita. Volteó a su izquierda y vio dormido a Tom. Su ira resurgió y le enseñó los dientes. ¡Todavía se atreve a dormir a mi lado después de lo que me hizo! Harry tuvo el repentino deseo de empujar a Tom fuera de la cama, pero lo reprimió; no quería hablar con él en este momento. Empujarle sería esperar que le dolería el golpe debido a la alta altura de la cama, pero al final lo despertaría.

Mientras Harry fulminaba con su mirada a Tom cual dagas, no pudo evitar notar algunas cosas. Por un lado, Tom parecía agotado. Habían bolsas bajo sus ojos y arrugas de preocupación en toda su frente. Harry sintió una breve punzada de simpatía mientras miraba a Tom, pero luego desapareció. Resopló fuertemente y se incorporó lentamente, pero fue detenido por un peso sobre su estómago y se dio cuenta que el brazo de Tom estaba envuelto protectoramente alrededor de él. Bajó sus orejas ligeramente y suavemente retiró el brazo. Consideró lanzarlo lejos de él pero eso también lo despertaría, así que puso su brazo a un lado.

Harry observó a Tom dormir durante un minuto curioso. No parecía que estuviera durmiendo muy bien o que hubiese dormido mucho. Permitió que una mirada de suficiencia se plasmara en su rostro cuando notó la camisa de Tom; parecía que no se había molestado en cambiarse porque todavía tenía la ropa de ayer. Estaba cubierta de sangre seca, lo más probable es que fuera suya. Harry siseó y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su vientre cuando el recuerdo volvió con más fuerza, incluyendo la traición de Tom. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que habían algunas salpicaduras de sangre fresca en ella, incluyendo algunas en el rostro de Tom que no había notado antes. Su respiración se detuvo y apresuradamente revisó a Tom por cualquier lesión, sin despertarlo, y concluyó que no tenía ninguna.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se preguntó qué demonios había hecho Tom mientras estuvo… ¿dormido? _Estúpido Tom. ¡Lo odio!_ Harry pensó con veneno. Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Tom se movió ligeramente en su sueño. Harry contuvo la respiración y tuvo que saltar de la cama y correr al baño donde se sintió violentamente enfermo.

Maulló suavemente y coloco sus manos sobre su estómago. Harry deseaba que su gatito se moviera para saber que estaba bien. Pero aún no había hecho movimiento alguno. Se lavó su boca y salió del baño. Miró hacia Tom —que seguía durmiendo— y consideró empujarlo fuera de la cama y correr, pero lo reconsideró y se fue a su lugar secreto para estar con su gatito.

xxx

Cuando Tom se despertó, estaba aturdido y dolorido, producto del día anterior. Deslizó su mano sobre las sábanas a su lado esperando sentir a Harry, al no sentirlo se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Tocando las sábanas llegó a la conclusión de que Harry se había ido desde hace un tiempo, porque las sábanas estaban frías. "¿Harry?" llamó y revisó el baño. Luego se fue por el pasillo hacia la sala de juegos, pero no estaba allí, sólo Raymond y algunos mortífagos.

"¿Raymond?"

Dejaron de ver la televisión, se levantaron e inclinaron rápidamente al ver quién era. "Mi señor," murmuraron al unísono.

Tom los ignoró. "¿Has visto a Harry?"

Raymond negó, "No, mi señor. He estado vigilando sus habitaciones por si acaso. No ha salido de allí."

"Probablemente esté allí en alguna parte."

Ray asintió y vaciló. "¿Está bien, mi señor?"

Tom vió la inquietud y preocupación más allá de sus temerosas expresiones. "Él está bien. Y también el bebé." Todos suspiraron de alivio. "Harry sólo necesita descansar."

"Ya veo. Qué bueno."

"Sí, lo está." Dijo Tom con una sonrisa cautelosa.

"Parece que usted también necesita algo de descanso, mi señor." Dijo Avery con timidez.

"Lo haré tan pronto como encuentre a Harry," respondió Tom conmovido por su preocupación. Asintió hacia ellos y regresó a sus habitaciones revisando una vez más, pero aún no lo encontró. _Tal vez se fue mientras no estaba_ , pensó y decidió tomar una ducha; no quería que Harry lo viera así.

Después de ducharse se vistió y salió de la habitación retomando su búsqueda, pero todavía no pudo encontrarle. Checó por toda la casa y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Incluso sus mortífagos habían empezado a buscar con él, pero de igual forma no encontraban nada. Eventualmente se topó con Albert.

"Buenos días-"

"¿Has visto a Harry?" Tom preguntó cortando su saludo.

Albert levantó una ceja. "No, no lo he hecho. Supuse que estaría contigo."

"No. No estaba allí cuando desperté esta mañana." Tom dijo pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Se dio la vuelta cuando un Mortífago se acercó a él para informarle.

"Él no está en el tercer piso o en la sala del trono, mi señor."

Tom dio un suspiro de frustración y los Mortífagos retrocedieron temerosos. "Sigan buscando," ordenó y los Mortífagos se escabulleron.

"Caray. ¿Qué hiciste para que estén tan asustados?" Preguntó Albert.

"Maté a la perra traidora." Tom respondió secamente y continuó revisando por el pasillo.

"Supongo que fue muy malo," dijo Albert detrás de él.

"Si la mancha permanente en el suelo de la sala del trono indica algo entonces sí." Tom dijo mirando la cocina, "Maldita sea, ¿dónde está?"

"Tal vez se está escondiendo."

"¿De quién puede estarse escondiendo?"

"De ti."

Tom se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, "¿Por qué lo haría?"

Albert se encogió de hombros, como diciendo 'Bueno…'

Los hombros de Tom se desplomaron al comprender, "¿No creerás…? Sólo estaba tratando de protegerlo."

"Él no sabe eso," Albert dijo en voz baja.

Tom cerró sus ojos cansado y frotó sus manos contra su rostro. "¿Qué pasa con el bebé?" preguntó Tom.

"Estoy seguro que Harry saldrá cuando necesite algo. No pondrá al bebé en peligro." Albert respondió. Colocó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de Tom, "Sólo dale un poco de tiempo."

xxx

Ese 'poco de tiempo' resultó ser de 3 días y nadie había visto cabeza o cola de Harry. Los Mortífagos andaban con mucho cuidado a su alrededor. Tom no había tenido un sueño decente desde hace días y lo más probable fuera que mordería a la primera persona que viera, misma que pasó a ser Albert quien tuvo que marcharse. Sin embargo, Albert se mantuvo calmado y trató de tranquilizarlo.

Tom había cancelado la búsqueda de Harry para que este pudiera salir sin temor a ser capturado, pero nadie lo había visto, cosa que hacía a Tom enloquecer. Si los elfos le habían visto, estos no dijeron anda. Así que por lo que él sabía, Harry no había salido a comer ni a dormir. Bueno, tal vez dormir sí ya que Harry dormía en cualquier lugar.

Tom suspiró y frotó sus ojos con cansancio mientras se acercaba a la sala de juegos, una vez más. "¿Cualquier cosa?"

Ray, Patterson y Avery se levantaron del sofá. "No, mi señor," dijo Ray.

Tom suspiró y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Los Mortífagos se miraron sin saber qué hacer ante esa muestra de debilidad de su señor.

"Probablemente esté en su nido," Patterson habló. Tom abrió sus ojos y lo miró junto a sus otros dos mortífagos. Patterson se encogió de hombros nervioso, "mi madre tenía un gato."

Tom había tenido sospechas de donde estaba el 'nido' de Harry. Había cogido uno de los libros de Albert y había comprado un par de libros sobre embarazos gatunos y aprendió de sus hábitos. No sabía cuándo o si Harry iba a comenzar, pero cuando los elfos domésticos y algunos de sus seguidores le habían informado de la falta de algunos de sus elementos y mantas, Tom supo que Harry había comenzado a anidar. Ahora él no sabía dónde. "Sí, él está anidando. Sólo que no sé dónde."

Los Mortífagos se miraron y silenciosamente se comunicaron, "No sabemos dónde es mi señor," dijo Avery. "Pero una vez lo vi salir de la habitación de Goyle con una almohada grande. No sé a dónde fue después de eso."

Tom permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se levante por la comisura de sus labios antes de dejar que desaparezca. "Sí. Hay varias cosas que parecen estar desapareciendo hacia algún lugar." Se detuvo con ese pensamiento antes de asentir y darse la vuelta, "Háganme saber si lo ven." Dijo y salió de la habitación.

Tom empezó a bajar por el pasillo para dirigirse a su oficina, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver si podía resolver el misterio del nido de Harry. Tenía una sospecha que lo había estado molestando desde hace un tiempo. Llegó a su vacía habitación y miró a su alrededor, "¿Harry?" llamó y se quedó en el centro de la habitación. "¿Harry?"

"¿Sí?" dijo una voz desde su derecha.

Tom volteó rápidamente y suspiró aliviado, "Allí estás." Sonrió y luego frunció el ceño. _Espera, ¿acaba de salir del armario?_ Pensó mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta detrás de donde Harry estaba de pie, _Sospecha confirmada._

"¿Qué?2 Harry preguntó cautelosamente mientras observaba a Tom mirarle. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia donde Tom estaba observando. El pánico se apoderó de él, _¡No! ¡Tom sabe dónde está mi lugar secreto! ¿Qué debo de hacer? Tengo que moverlo…_

Tom sacudió sus pensamientos y camino hacia delante y envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos. Harry se puso rígido, pero no se apartó; finalmente Tom le dejo ir dando un paso hacia atrás. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Tom susurró.

"Bien." Harry respondió brevemente. Tom colocó suavemente su mano sobre el estómago de Harry. "Él también está bien."

"Bien." Tom dijo con un suspiro y volvió a envolver sus brazos alrededor de Harry. Harry se alejó de ellos y empujo a Tom alejándolo de él. "¿Harry?"

"No me toques," Harry dijo entre dientes.

Tom dejó caer sus brazos en estado de shock y Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Espera Harry," dijo agarrando su muñeca.

Harry alejó su brazo bruscamente, "¡Dije que no me toques!" chasqueó.

"¡Harry, por favor, déjame!-"

"¡No!" Gritó Harry, "le dejaste… tú… tú…"

"No Harry, yo no."

"Ahórratelo," dijo Harry y retomó su andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Tom se paró frente a él, "Muévete."

"Harry, por favor, escúchame."

"N-"

Tom colocó una mano sobre la boca de Harry para callarle, "Sabes que nunca, nunca lastimaría a nuestro hijo, Harry. Ya lo sabes. Tuve que dejar que Albert te tranquilice o los habría perdido tanto a ti como a nuestro gatito… Yo… no podría soportar eso."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron horrorizados, "Hubieras…" se interrumpió, si eso no lo había sorprendido lo suficiente no era nada con lo que vio en el rostro de Tom. Lágrimas. "Oh, Tom," gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom con fuerza. Tom se aferró a él con la misma intensidad y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Harry. En su abrazo, sintió algo húmedo en su cuello. ¿Tom estaba llorando? Harry de repente se sintió horrible, mientras él había estado inmerso en su ira, Tom había estado loco de preocupación. Se agarró de él con más fuerza y sollozando, dijo "Lo siento."

"No, yo lo hago," Tom susurró.

Harry negó, "No tienes nada que lamentar," susurró y retrocedió limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla. Tom lo miró incrédulo. Harry olfateó y se puso a llorar más fuerte tratando de alejar con sus patas las lágrimas de Tom. Tom no lloraba, él era el que se suponía iba a llorar. Tom era el fuerte. No quería ver más.

Finalmente las lágrimas de Tom se detuvieron y besó a Harry con fuerza. Este respondió con entusiasmo y abrió su boca para ser dominado. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse para respirar y apoyaron sus frentes juntas. "Te amo."

"Yo igual te amo," Harry susurró y se acurrucó en los brazos de Tom. Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Tom preguntó una vez terminó de deshacerse de la evidencia de su momento de debilidad.

"Dijiste gatito."

"… No, no lo hice."

"Si lo hiciste."

Tom pensó por un momento. "No, no lo hice." Mintió.

"Sí lo hiciste, lo escuché."

"¿Y qué si lo hice?" Tom preguntó desafiante.

"Te dije que conseguirías empezar a decirle así."

"Maldita sea," Tom murmuró en voz baja.

Harry sonrió, "Me debes helado cubierto de salsa."

Tom hizo una mueca, "Sí."

"No te olvides de la cereza."

"Sí, sí." Tom dijo acercando más a Harry y frotando su espalda.

Harry ronroneó alegre. Se sintió bien. "Lamento cortar este momento pero salí por una razón."

"¿Qué fue?"

"Tengo hambre."

"Oh. Está bien entonces. Bajaremos y comerás algo. Luego quiero que Albert te haga un chequeo."

"¿Allie sigue aquí?"

"Sí. Se quedó por si acaso."

"Está bien. Vamos," dijo Harry jalando del brazo a Tom.

"Espera, déjame ducharme." Tom dijo. Harry asintió soltándole el brazo y Tom fue al baño. Se dirigió al lavabo y se lavó su rostro, un sentimiento de vergüenza y alivio se dieron a conocer. Vergüenza, por haber sido visto en aquel momento de debilidad, llorando como un niño, no importando que estaba frente a Harry. Y el alivio porque Harry lo perdonó y liberó de la abrumadora pena que traía dentro de sí.

Suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y se secó su rostro. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo cuando se miró al espejo y luego el otro lado de la pared. Miró a la puerta, luego volvió a la pared. _No estaría de más…_ Lanzó un hechizo en silencio para ver detrás de la pared. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. Lo que se suponía era la parte trasera del armario era un espacio ampliado escondido detrás de la ropa y cajas. Tom sabía que faltaban cosas, sólo que no sabía cuántas… hasta ahora.

Mantas, almohadas, suéteres y trajes cubrían el fondo oscuro del armario. Todos cuidadosamente dispersos en una posición cómoda para que alguien pueda sentarse y no necesitara moverse durante horas. En medio de todo eso podía ver las dos camisas que le faltaban y había estado buscando. Tom sacudió su cabeza con desconcierto.

Harry se paseó por la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama cayendo sobre su costado. "¡Tooooom!" se quejó agitando su cola con impaciencia. "Tengo hambre, date prisa." Se deslizó hasta más allá del cuarto del baño, "Tom, ¿qué estás hacien-?" Harry se detuvo al ver lo que Tom estaba mirando. _¡Él lo sabe! ¡Mi lugar secreto! Tengo que moverlo…_ pensó violentamente y comenzó a pensar en qué otro lugar ponerlo.

"Ya voy," Tom le contestó al escuchar ser llamado. Lanzó el hechizo volviendo la pared a la normalidad, y luego salió del baño. Cuando salió vio a Harry acostado, "¿listo?" preguntó, pero frunció el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta. "Hey," dijo tocando sus orejas. Harry saldó y parpadeó hacia él. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada," dijo Harry levantándose con cuidado. "¿Terminaste? Tengo hambre."

"Está bien, está bien," dijo Tom con una sonrisa y lo condujo por las escaleras para desayunar.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductor.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero se encuentren muy bien. Después de… ¿dos, tres meses? Continuamos con esta historia. Disculpen la tardanza, pero han sucedido varias cosas que han requerido casi mi total atención, pero, finalmente ya puedo sacar el tiempo para traerles este capítulo ;D

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Los comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos.

Agradezco de corazón a todas las hermosas personas que han comentado, seguido esta historia, agregándola como favorita. Pero más que nada, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y estar siempre allí, sí, tú. Maravillosa y grandiosa persona que está leyendo esta línea.

Sin más por el momento, me despido. Tengan buenas lecturas.

Les quiere,

Maya.

 _PD. Lo más seguro, es que me la pase editando todas mis historias, así que, si hay alguna alerta de actualización o algo parecido, disculpen de antemano las molestias causadas._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en mis cuentas de Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction y en Wattpad, mismas que pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Durante los siguientes días, Tom se mantuvo pegado al lado de Harry cuidando cada uno de sus caprichos y necesidades. Aunque Harry lo disfrutaba en demasía, estaba empezando a serle molesto. Necesitaba tiempo para sí de vez en cuando y no estaba recibiendo alguno. Tampoco había sido capaz de mover todo a su nuevo lugar secreto. Después de varios intentos había encontrado el mejor lugar de toda la casa y había comenzado a mover sus cosas a ella, pero era muy difícil hacerlo con Tom observando todos sus movimientos. Casi había sido capturado en dos ocasiones por lo que renunció por ahora. Además, vio todo el papeleo que había empezado a acumularse en el escritorio de Tom; le llevaría mucho tiempo terminarlo si seguía evitándolo. Él le dijo sobre esto a Tom, no sobre su lugar secreto, sino su trabajo.

Estoy bien, Tom." Harry dijo rotundamente molesto, tumbado en el sofá con un brazo cubriendo sobre su vientre hinchado.

"Pero aun así…" Tom protestó.

"Tu trabajo se está acumulando y es probable que te llevará dos semanas seguidas terminarlo si sigues así. Eso sin contar las reuniones que hayas cancelado por mí."

"Pero tú estás-"

"Bien," Harry le interrumpió dándole una mirada de enojo. "No sé tú, pero me gusta más cuando duermes a mi lado en la noche."

Tom hizo una mueca. Las hormonas de Harry habían estado actuando mucho recientemente y por el camino en que iba estaba mirando otra noche fuera con la habitación cerrada. Suspiró derrotado. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí," dijo Harry, "Bellatrix ya no es más un problema y has asustado a más o menos todo el mundo hasta el punto de la sumisión. Voy a estar bien."

Tom le había contado todo lo que había sucedido después de dejarle. Albert se había quedado con él mientras Tom bajó y torturó a Bellatrix de la manera más espantosa posible antes de matarla. Tom le había omitido la mayor parte de los detalles porque su estómago no estaba de acuerdo con todas las imágenes explícitas. Pero Harry se lamentaba haberlo perdido.

"Tienes razón."

"Por supuesto que la tengo." Harry le interrumpió profundamente ofendido.

Tom sonrió suavemente y asintió, "Está bien, entonces. Si necesitas algo…"

"Sí, lo sé. Peor no te molestaré. Para eso está Ray."

Tom asintió. "Está bien," se levantó y besó la frente de Harry. "Te veo más tarde."

Harry gruñó y volvió a su película _Aladdin,_ "Estás bloqueando la televisión."

Tom rápidamente se movió del camino. Había sido receptor de muchas de las rabietas de Harry como para saber mejor el no interponerse en su camino. A pesar de que Harry no podía usar su magia por el bebé, todavía tenía un gran par de pulmones. Él salió de la habitación y llamó a Raymond. "Asegúrate de que no se sobre esfuerce."

"Lo haré, mi señor." Ray se inclinó y entró en la habitación para unirse a Harry frente a la televisión mientras Tom se dirigió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta su oficina.

Harry lo vio salir por el rabillo del ojo mientras Ray se acomodaba en el sofá, "Se preocupa mucho."

"Después de lo sucedido tiene derecho a estar preocupado. Todo el mundo lo está."

"Sí, pero aun así…" La voz de Harry se apagó.

"Piénsalo de esta manera," dijo Ray encarando a Harry. "Imagínate en los zapatos del Lord…"

Harry miró a un lado y una lenta sonrisa se formó en su rostro y rió.

"Me refería en sentido figurado."

"Oh." Harry contestó y volvió a reír, moviendo su cabeza para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

"Él es el Señor Oscuro Voldemort. Poderoso, fuerte, todos le temen y él no le teme a nada…" Harry asintió con su cabeza, "Ahora, imagínate que todo eso te fuera despojado en tan sólo unos segundos." La sonrisa de Harry desapareció lentamente y bajó sus orejas. "¿Cómo te sentirías?"

"Débil… Impotente… Asustado…"

"Sí." Ray dijo en voz baja. "Ahora, ponte en una situación donde eres al que más necesitan, y sin embargo, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Digamos…" Vacilo y luego continuó, "… Tom está lastimado… herido… sangrante… y tú eres el mago más poderoso del mundo, y sin embargo… eres impotente de ayudar."

Harry dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando sintió su corazón apretarse tan fuerte que dolía. _¿Tom se había sentido así?_ Él sabía que Tom había sentido miedo y tan impotente que le había hecho llorar. Dios no quiera que Harry haga algo que justifique a Tom volver a hacer eso. Pero para que sea así de fuerte. La sensación de desesperación y desesperanza… el miedo… _Oh Tom. ¡Mi Tom! Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a sentirte así otra vez. ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca!_

Harry entonces notó la cálida mano en su espalda frotándola en círculos, se dio la vuelta y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Ray. Este se arrodillo en el suelo, y abrazó a Harry acercándole. "Siento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera Harry. Yo-"

Harry negó. "No, Ray. Sólo querías que sepa lo que Tom estaba sintiendo. Y Merlín, he estado actuando como un idiota."

"No es tu culpa. No lo sabías. La mitad de ello es a causa de tu condición."

Harry inhaló y asintió, embozando una sonrisa, "Estoy embarazado Ray, no enfermo."

"Bien." Ray dijo con una sonrisa y dio marcha atrás, "Son todas tus hormonas alteradas causadas por el embarazo que te hacen actuar como un lunático."

Harry le dio un golpe en el brazo, "¡Hey! No soy tan malo." Ray le dio una mirada. "Bueno. De todas formas," Harry le dijo secándose las lágrimas, "Gracias por decírmelo."

"De nada. Siento haberte hecho llorar."

"Está bien. ¿Así era como te sentías?"

"Sí. Aunque estoy seguro que no es tan fuerte como el Lord Oscuro. Pero igual de impotente.2

"Oh." Se apartó y se acomodó contra el sofá, sosteniendo su estómago en sus brazos. Ray reacomodó las almohadas detrás de la cabeza de Harry y se volvió a sentar en el otro sofá. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Harry lo miró y recordó algo, "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tu…" hizo un gesto a su pecho.

"¡Oh! Sí. Estoy bien," Dijo Ray frotando su pecho, "El Sanador Mitchell me curó inmediatamente."

"Bien. Siento haberte hecho daño."

"Está bien Harry. No pasó nada. Al menos sé que es mejor no hacerte enojar," Ray bromeó.

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, supongo que sí." Bajo su mirada hacia sus manos de aspecto normal y se encogió de hombros, luego volvió a su película.

xxx

Después de unas horas de papeleo interminable, Tom finalmente se encontró en su trono en medio de una reunión de Mortífagos. Se sentó pacientemente mientras escuchaba los informes de sus mortífagos, miraban a Severus Snape. Hasta ahora, ninguno sabía quien había sido el que le había arrebatado a Harry así como el mismo Señor Oscuro, pero él sí lo sabía. Oh sí, lo sabía. Y ahora Severus estaba aquí, no iba a dejarlo ir.

"Gracias Lucius," Tom dijo suavemente al finalizar este su informe del Ministerio.

Lucius asintió y volvió su lugar en el círculo. Él miró a su señor inseguro. Realmente no entendía cómo sucedió y estuvo muy decepcionado cuando se enteró que Potter no estaba muerto, en cambio era el amante del Señor Oscuro. Era un gran cambio de acontecimientos, sobre todo los nuevos planes del Señor Oscuro y el cambio de dirección de la guerra, pero lentamente se estaba acostumbrando a ello como todos los demás. Lucius tenía que admitir que era mucho mejor de esta manera y los castigos eran raros hoy en día porque las misiones eran más fáciles de realizar, además Voldemort parecía estar de un mejor humor desde que Potter comenzó a compartir su cama; tampoco significaba que los castigos habían desaparecido por completo. Y Potter era… no era lo que esperaba. A pesar de su historia, Potter se llevaba bien con todos y los mortífagos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, todos con excepción de Bella. Lucius reprimió un estremecimiento. No quería volver a estar del lado receptor de un enfurecido Señor Oscuro. Lucius sacudió su cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamientos y escuchó las palabras de su Señor.

"…muy bien. Ahora. Severus. ¿Algo ha pasado en Hogwarts?"

Severus Snape dio un paso adelante hacia el centro de la habitación. "No hay nada realmente importante, mi señor. Dumbledore parece estar muy… inseguro por ahora, debido a sus anteriores acciones. Generalmente sólo se queda reflexionando y de vez en cuando murmura 'Imposible'."

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué es lo que considera imposible?" Tom preguntó ligeramente, pero manteniendo sus ojos en Severus.

Severus vaciló brevemente y luego dijo, "Qué usted está enamorado de Potter, mi señor."

"¿Es esto tan imposible de creer?"

"Parece ser el caso."

"Hmm," Tom murmuró suavemente. Dumbledore fue el que le dijo que el amor era el poder más influyente del mundo. Y ahora que Tom lo logró, ¿Dumbledore no le creía? Eso era tan interesante pero molesto a la vez. "¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te gustaría agregar, Severus?"

El maestro de pociones negó con la cabeza, "No, mi señor."

"¿No? ¿Estás seguro?" Severus frunció el ceño confundido, pero negó con la cabeza. "Eso es gracioso, ya que me he encontrado alguna información referente al secuestro de Harry…"

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron y se inclinó rápidamente, "Mi señor. Yo nun-"

"¡No mientas!" Tom gritó agarrando los brazos de su trono firmemente e inclinándose hacia delante, "Harry me dijo que fuiste tú. Tú fuiste el que se llevó a Harry de mí. Tú eres el espía." Un jadeo colectivo recorrió toda la habitación apenas las palabras salieron de la boca de Tom y al instante comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir?"

Severus se tensó a la espera del castigo, sin embargo cuando nada sucedió frunció el ceño. Por lo general, primero era el castigo luego las preguntas.

" ¡¿Y bien?!"

Severus levantó su mirada y luego la bajó hasta el piso. "Lo siento, mi señor. Dumbledore necesitaba recuperar a Potter antes que de usted se diera cuenta de quién era. Yo era la mejor opción."

"Sí. Pero eso no explica por qué me traicionaste." Tom gruñó con rabia.

"En ese momento pensé que era la opción más lógica para hacer."

Tom abrió la boca y luego la cerró frunciendo el ceño, "Dijiste 'en ese momento."

Severus asintió, "Había empezado a lamentar mi decisión de unirme a usted justo antes de su… desaparición a causa de sus acciones con respecto a…" Severus miró al Señor Oscuro y lo vio asentir para mostrar que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, "Cambie de bando cuando me di cuenta que iba tras su familia. Y ahora, veo este… cambio en usted, y ahora no estoy tan seguro de qué pensar."

"Ya veo," dijo Tom cuidadosamente. Parecía que Harry tenía razón. Severus había hecho lo que pensaba era correcto porque estaba enamorado de Lily Potter. En ese momento había pensado que era una tonta razón para perdonarle la vida, pero él sabía lo que hacía. "Si bien ahora entiendo tus razones, no puedo dejarte sin castigo."

Severus asintió e inclinó su cabeza al Tom levantar su varita, "Cru-" empezó este a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abierta de un golpe. Él le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero luego frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. "¿Harry?"

Harry corrió, bueno lo intentó, ya que andaba más como un pato de manera rápida, ignorando a todos los Mortífagos se dirigió directamente hacia él, "¡Tom!"

Tom suspiró con una ligera irritación y miró a Raymond que le estaba dando una mirada de disculpa desde su posición en la puerta, "Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento," dijo viendo la expresión de shock de Severus al ver a Harry embarazado.

"Lo sé. ¡Pero se movió!"

Tom se enderezó, "¿Qué?"

"Se movió, sentí que se movió," Harry repitió llegando junto a Tom. Tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su estómago, "Vamos gatito, muévete para papá." Harry susurró suavemente mientras Tom y los Mortífagos esperaban expectantes.

Después de un minuto o dos, Tom sintió un ligero empujón contra su mano. Él dejo escapar un jadeo sorprendido y levanto su otra mano para cubrir el estómago de Harry. El bebé dio otra patada. Tom sonrió y rió de alegría al sentir a su hijo moverse por primera vez. Elevó su mirada hacia la cara llorosa de Harry y lo jaló hacia su regazó, besándolo profundamente sin importarle que estaban en una habitación llena de Mortífagos. Fue la primera señal de que su hijo estaba vivo y sano.

Finalmente, Tom y Harry se separaron por oxígeno y este último se acurrucó en sus brazos, envolviendo su cola alrededor de su cintura. Tom besó la parte superior de su cabeza y miró hacia los silenciosos Mortífagos que estaban sonriendo; ellos sabían lo mucho que significaba. "Estaba en medio de algo cuando irrumpiste aquí," Tom le dijo suavemente a Harry.

"Lo siento. No podía esperar." Harry dijo y se volteó a mirar la habitación. Vio a Snape de rodillas en el centro con una expresión de asombro y confusión en su rostro, "Oh…"

"Sí. Oh."

"¿No le has hecho nada o sí?"

"No, aun no. Pero creo que tengo lo indicado." Harry ladeó una oreja en una pregunta silenciosa. Tom sonrió y se puso de pie con Harry en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación, más específicamente a Severus. "Gracias al perdón de Harry por tu vida, he llegado a un diferente tipo de castigo para ti, Severus."

Severus lo miró en estado de shock y luego a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez y ocultó su rostro en el hombro del Señor Oscuro, "Gracias, mi señor."

"No me des las gracias," dijo Tom, "Te dije que Harry fue el que me pidió que no te haga daño. Pero… creo que tu castigo será más que satisfactorio." Severus asintió e inclinó su cabeza a la espera de su castigo. Tom miró a su alrededor para observar a cada uno de sus seguidores y sonrió. "Ayudarás a Raymond."

Severus alzó la vista confundido mientras el resto de los Mortífagos trataban de ocultar sus bufidos de diversión. Era bien sabido cuánto odiaba Severus a Harry, aunque perdonó su vida.

Tom empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, "Con esto concluye la reunión," dijo, y los Mortífagos comenzaron a retirarse por aparición o a sus habitaciones personales, todos excepto Severus que estaba mágicamente atado a la casa.

"Mi señor, ¿Me necesitas?" Ray le preguntó quitándose del camino para que Tom pase.

"No. Nosotros iremos a celebrar," dijo Tom dedicándole a Harry una mirada sugestiva. Este se sonrojó y volvió a ocultar su rostro. "Infórmale a Severus de sus funciones." Tom dijo y salió por la puerta.

Ray se inclinó con una sonrisa. "Lo haré, mi señor," dijo y miró a Severus que todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo confuso, "lo haré."

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que se encuentren muy bien.

Este capítulo lo debí terminar y publicar desde hace rato pero… digamos que el descubrimiento de otros fandom me han enamorado sin contar con mis obligaciones requieren mucho de mi tiempo; pero bueno, eso es otra historia :]

¡Finalmente volvemos a ver a Severus! Y el castigo que le ha dado. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les parece justo? O qué castigo le hubiesen dado.

¡Y el bebé se ha movido! Alegría sin igual a nuestros protagonistas, y habrá que celebrarlo como Merlín manda 7w7

 _Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto al capítulo. Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas._

Agradezco de corazón a todas las hermosas personas que han comentado, seguido esta historia, agregándola como favorita. Pero más que nada, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y estar siempre allí, sí, a ti. Maravillosa y grandiosa persona que está leyendo esta línea.

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Que tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

* * *

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en mis cuentas de Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction y en Wattpad, mismas que pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Tom le dio una patada a la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí y gentilmente colocó a Harry en la cama.

"¿Así que estamos celebrando?" Harry preguntó, "¿Haces cualquier cosa para meterte en mis pantalones, no es así?"

"Sí," respondió simplemente Tom y retiró los pantalones y ropa interior de Harry de un tirón.

"Cielos, sí que estás caliente."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos sexo?" preguntó Tom.

"Hmmm… dos semanas, cuatro días y dieciséis horas." Harry respondió.

"¿Has estado llevando la cuenta?"

"En realidad no. Estoy tan caliente ahora." Tom hizo un ruido de acuerdo y continuó despojando a Harry de su ropa.

Harry suspiró de felicidad mientras Tom repartía besos por todo su estómago. "¡Oh! Volvió a moverse. ¿Lo sentiste?"

"Sí," dijo Tom sin aliento, tocando el lugar donde su hijo se encontraba.

"Él está presionando contra mis costados," dijo Harry masajeando su estómago.

"Él va a ser grande."

"Sí, lo será." Harry le ayudó a retirarse su camisa y rápidamente se quitó la propia.

Tom le preparó rápidamente y Harry empezó a recostarse, siendo detenido por una mano en su codo.

"Hoy vamos a hacerlo diferente," Tom sonrió, tumbándose en la cama y colocando a Harry encima de él.

"¿Oh?" Harry preguntó y miró hacia la erección de Tom entre ellos. Tom acarició suavemente el trasero de Harry para conseguir que este se levante. "¡Oh!" Exclamó entendiendo e impaciente se dejó caer sobre el duro eje de Tom.

"Con calma amor, tenemos todo el día," dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Harry maulló suavemente pero desacelero un poco hasta que Tom estuvo completamente dentro de él. Se movió un poco para sentirse cómodo y, relajado, se dejó caer contra las rodillas de Tom. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Sólo muévete, lo que te haga sentir bien."

"Bien." Harry contestó y empezó a moverse. Ronroneó de placer cuando sintió a Tom frotar su punto dulce. "¿Por qué el cambio repentino?" preguntó. Tom era el más dominante de los dos y siempre llevaba el control. Él no cedía tan fácilmente ese papel.

"Pensé que sería más fácil para ti," dijo Tom simplemente, pasando sus manos sobre el estómago de Harry hasta su espalda.

"Y lo es. Es sólo que no es propio de ti encontrarte allí."

"Hey. Estoy lo suficientemente contento para dejarte hacer todo el trabajo por una vez," Tom bromeó.

"Como sea, tan pronto como nuestro gatito nazca estarás de vuelta en la parte superior, señor."

"Sí, sí," dijo Tom soltando un suspiro alegre.

"Es raro tenerte debajo de mí."

"¿Lo es? Tal vez debería hacerlo más seguido."

"Hmm…" Harry tarareó y entrelazó sus manos con las de Tom para ayudarse a balancearse un poco más rápido. El ritmo era lento y relajante, pero muy gratificante; no era como la frenética vida sexual que por lo general tenían. Eran capaces de darse placer entre sí y tener una conversación al mismo tiempo.

"No quiero dominarte completamente todo el tiempo, Harry. Estoy bien con dejarte tomar el control de vez en cuando."

"¿Algo diferente?" preguntó Harry.

"Exactamente."

"Está bien," Harry jadeó y se empujó de atrás hacia delante con ayuda de las manos de Tom, Continuaron este suave ritmo en silencio durante unos momentos, solo escuchándose el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. "Entonces…" Harry finalmente comenzó, "¿Tu castigo hacia Snape es que sea mi niñera?"

"Sí, porque al parecer uno no es suficiente," bromeó Tom.

"¡Hey!"

"Estoy bromeando. Bueno, en realidad no. Sigues desapareciendo todo el tiempo."

"Merezco un tiempo a solas algunas veces, ¿sabes?" Harry argumentó, "Además no me voy a ninguna parte. Todavía estoy en la casa."

"Lo sé, ¿pero si algo te pasa o entras en trabajo de parto? No vamos a ser capaces de ayudarte si no sabemos dónde te encuentras."

Harry puso una mueca, "… aun así…" pero sabía que Tom tenía razón.

"Además, pensé que sería un buen castigo para Severus teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te odia."

"Bueno, ese sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Estás tratando de castigarme también?"

"No, considéralo como un regalo. Tienes al maestro de pociones a tu entera disposición…"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y luego se estrecharon de placer, "¡Venganza!"

Tom rió, "Esta es la idea."

"Ohh, voy a disfrutar tanto esto."

"Creí que te gustaría," dijo Tom soltándose de las manos de Harry y acariciando el interior de sus muslos. "Quién sabe, talvez podrías ser capaz que te coja cariño."

"¿Gustarle? ¿A Snape? ¡Ja!"

"La mayoría de los Mortífagos te odiaba y ahora todos son amigos. ¿Por qué con Severus sería diferente?"

"Porque es un malvado, sádico, bastardo."

"Pensé que ese era yo."

Harry se detuvo y miró a Tom. "Bueno… tal vez," dijo y trató de levantarse, "¿Ayuda?"

Tom deslizó sus manos por debajo de las mejillas de Harry, ayudándole a levantarse y luego lo soltó dejando que se deslice hacia abajo. Tom no pudo contener su gemido de placer mientras Harry continuó ese nuevo ritmo en su acto sexual. Harry ronroneó de placer e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás antes de bajar su mirada hacia Tom. No pudo evitar sentirse aún más excitado al ver a Tom debajo de sí gimiendo. _¿Así es como se ve?_ El cabello regado en la almohada, los ojos ligeramente cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas por el placer.

Harry se preguntó vagamente cómo se sentiría estar dentro de Tom. _Probablemente muy apretado._ Probablemente Tom era todavía virgen allí. _Me pregunto si a eso se refería con dominarle de vez en cuando._ Harry se sacudió de esos pensamientos y continuó montando a Tom tan fuerte como pudo, cosa muy difícil por el peso de más. Pero muy pronto el orgasmo se sintió más cerca, podía sentirlo. "Tom," gimió suavemente y volvió a comenzar a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante.

Tom abrió sus profundos ojos rojos y levantó su mirada hacia él. **— ¿Lo essstásss dissssfrutando?—**

— **Ssssí. Mucho. —** Harry silbó y arqueó su espalda cuando el calor se estaba volviendo demasiado. "Ohh… tan cerca…", susurró cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Tom empujó contra su próstata y continuó golpeándola una y otra vez, provocándole sacudidas de placer pasar a través de su columna vertebral.

Tom gimió suavemente ante la vista. Resbaladizo por el sudor, su cara enrojecida por el éxtasis y redondo con su hijo; Harry era precioso en todos los sentidos de la palabra. En cualquier otro momento hubiera durado mucho más tiempo, pero Tom estaba caliente como el infierno y las hormonas de Harry ayudaron a alimentar su deseo. Además, parecía que Harry estaba muy cansado con todo el vigoroso movimiento. Realmente era muy diferente para Tom siendo que estaba acostumbrado a ser el dominante, pero era un cambio muy agradable y se encontró culminando con bastante rapidez. Deslizó suavemente su mano sobre la cadera de Harry, apoderándose del miembro goteante de este y empezó a acariciarle.

Muy pronto, Harry arqueó su espalda, gritó su nombre y se vino entre ellos, Tom siguiéndole muy poco después agarrando las caderas de Harry y dando una última embestida mientras eyaculaba dentro de su amante. Harry se recostó contra las rodillas elevadas de Tom para descansar y recuperar el aliento. "Wow… lo necesitaba."

"Mm h'm," Tom soltó de acuerdo. Con suavidad, ayudó a Harry a levantarse saliendo de él, este se situó a su lado y se acurrucó contra él, "¿Sueño?"

"Sí," dijo Harry con un bostezo, "Eso es todo lo que parezco hacer. Comer, dormir y tener sexo contigo."

Tom rió, "Bueno, dormir es algo bueno. Lo vas a necesitar."

"No es broma. Él va a mantenernos despiertos durante horas," dijo Harry bajando su mirada hacia su vientre hinchado con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí lo hará," dijo Tom con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

"Podemos manejarlo," Harry dijo adormilado cerrando los ojos. "Podemos hacer cualquier cosa…" dicho esto cayó dormido, con Tom siguiéndole poco después.

xxx

Tal como dijo Harry que haría, llevo a cabo su venganza tan pronto como se levantó de su siesta y Tom volvió a su trabajo. Decir que Snape estaba indignado ante sus nuevas funciones era un eufemismo. Al principio se negó a hacer lo que Harry le dijo, diciendo que prefería ser torturado o morir sería mejor que eso, olvidándose por completo de su posición. Pero Harry no le haría nada de eso; por lo que, al no poder hacer magia por sí mismo, fue con Tom, quien lo puso en su lugar. Lo que lo lleva a su posición actual. Tumbado en el sofá con el tenebroso maestro de pociones masajeando sus pies.

Harry estaba viendo unas caricaturas en la TV, con sus pies apoyados en un reposapiés y Snape estaba sentado rígidamente en el suelo, porque Harry no le dejó en el sofá, diciéndole que tenía que ganarse ese derecho. Ray estaba sentado junto a Harry tratando de no reírse de la escena frente a él —lo que era muy difícil—, y fracasó horriblemente ante las siguientes palabras de Harry.

"¿ _Nunca_ te lavas el cabello?"

Ray se echó a reír. La expresión de Snape no tenía precio. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder los estribos y no responderle bruscamente.

"Sí, lo hago," Snape respondió con rigidez.

"¿En serio? No se ve como si lo hicieras," comentó Harry.

Snape dio un respiro profundo para calmarse, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado, "Los humos que despiden las pociones al elaborarlas lo dañaron."

"Oh," Harry dijo pensativo, "Entonces, ¿es permanentemente así o cuando lo lavas se ve realmente limpio?"

"…" Una mirada silenciosa le respondió.

"Ya veo. Lo siento por ti. ¿Estás bien, Ray?"

"Sí," contesto Ray respirando profundamente para calmarse, "Estoy bien."

Harry sonrió con satisfacción a sabiendas. "Bien. No quiero que te mueras. ¡Ohhhh! ¡Justo ahí!" Harry ronroneó cunado Snape encontró un punto sensible en su pie.

Ray sofocó su risa con un resoplido bien colocado, "¿Lo estás disfrutando?"

"Sí. No creía que tener un bebé fuera tan duro. Ahora les tengo más respeto a las mujeres."

"Supongo que realmente necesitabas estar en sus zapatos para entenderlo."

Harry asintió y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de su masaje.

Tom entró en la habitación y contempló la escena frente a él divertido. "Veo que estas usando bien tu regalo."

Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta. "¡Tommy!"

Tom frunció el ceño ante el apodo y observó cómo Severus soltó los pies de Harry como si estos fueran veneno y dio un giro rápido para mirarlo. Tenía una mirada de disgusto y humillación en su rostro.

"¡Hey!" Harry soltó bruscamente, "No te he dicho que podías parar."

Ray contuvo otro resoplido mientras Snape se dio la vuelta y volvía a masajear los pies de Harry. Se inclinó ante su señor y después de obtener un gesto de reconocimiento se volvió a sentar.

"¿Lo está haciendo bien?" preguntó Tom.

"Sip. Snape me masajea los pies."

Tom sonrió y se apoyó en la puerta. "Puedo ver eso."

"¿Puedes venir y jugar conmigo?" Harry le preguntó dándole una mirada de gatito.

Los ojos de Tom se derritieron. "Quiero, pero no puedo. Sólo he venido para hacerte saber que me contacté con Albert y él llegará en la tarde para un chequeo."

"¡Okie dokie!" Harry dijo entusiasmado, frotándose su estómago. Tom asintió y después de darle una breve mirada a la espalda de Severus en advertencia salió de la habitación. "Tengo hambre," dijo Harry poco después.

"¿Qué deseas?" preguntó Ray.

Harry pensó por un momento, "Camarón."

Ray asintió y se levantó dado que Snape estaba ocupado, "Eso puede arreglarse."

"Gracias Ray," Harry le dijo cuando este se fue. Luego se hizo el silencio.

Severus le echó un vistazo a Harry quien se había recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Ahora que estaban solos tomó la oportunidad de preguntarle, "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Harry murmuró de regreso.

"Esto. Con el Señor Oscuro." Severus continuó con cautela.

"Lo amo," Harry contestó simplemente.

"Pero podrías estar con-"

"¡No estoy confundido!" Harry chasqueó, alejando sus pies de él, "Amo a Tom y el a mí. ¿ _Por qué_ es tan difícil de creerlo?"

"Potter-"

"¡No! Escúchame. Todos piensan que es imposible que el Señor Oscuro se enamore. Que está tan corrompido que nada puede conseguir pasar a través de su endurecido corazón. ¡Pero lo hice! Logré hacerlo. Tom ha cambiado, ¡él me ama! Él no ha atacado o torturado a nadie sin justificación. Ha sido más que amable conmigo y él no es-" Harry paró abruptamente su discurso con un jadeo y colocó una mano sobre su estómago cuando sintió a su gatito patearle en las costillas.

"¿Potter?" Snape soltó casi sin aliento, "¿Estás-?"

"Estoy bien," Harry lo interrumpió, frotando suavemente su estómago tratando de calmar a su gatito dentro de él. Se sentó en el sofá y se froto la cara con la otra mano. "¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo?" susurró aplastando sus orejas contra su cabeza.

Severus se volvió a sentar alarmado cuando vio las lágrimas asomarse en los ojos de Harry. Sin duda inducidas por las hormonas, pero todavía lo asustaba una _**mierda**_. "Potter. N-no llores."

"No _**estoy**_ llorando," Harry inhaló, limpiándose los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo?" Ray pregunto caminando llevando un plato repleto de camarones.

"No," Harry dijo, "sólo una basura en el ojo."

"Oh. Ya veo," dijo Ray mirando sospechosamente a Snape. "Bueno, tengo tu camarón."

"¡Yay! Dámelos," Harry le dijo extendiendo su mano para alcanzarlos, y entonces comenzó a comer.

Severus lo observaba en silencio por un momento. Potter era ciertamente diferente desde la última vez que lo vio, bueno la última vez que lo vio era como un ser humano anatómicamente normal. Él era mucho más sumiso de lo que era antes, pero probablemente eso tenía que ver con los genes gatunos mezclados con su ADN. Los gatos eran naturalmente sumidos. Pero eso no era todo, él era… feliz. Y junto a su embarazo Potter parecía brillar de felicidad. Estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo y estaba relajado, más de lo que estaba antes. Por otro lado, eran tiempos cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba detrás de él. Severus había pensado que quizás Potter estaba confundido, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca, se dio cuenta que Potter no lo estaba. Él estaba realmente enamorado. Pero si el Señor Oscuro estaba enamorado de él eso quedaba por ver.

xxx

Unas horas más tarde Tom se encontró buscando a Harry una vez más. _Incluso después de lo que le dije,_ pensó con un suspiró. No era que no confiara en Harry para cuidarse de sí mismo; Tom sólo quería saber dónde estaba. _Por lo menos sé que está en la casa._

No ayudaba que Harry había movido de alguna manera su nido del armario. No tenía idea de cómo, probablemente lo hacía cuando estaba en reuniones. Tom volvió a suspirar y miró la hora. Albert estaría aquí pronto.

"Raymond," gritó cuando lo vio cruzando el pasillo.

Ray regresó sobre sus pasos. "¿Sí, mi señor?"

"¿Algo?"

Raymond sacudió su cabeza. "No, y Severus tampoco lo ha visto. No tengo idea que como nos descuidó."

"Sí, bueno. Tengo que ir y recibir a Albert, por lo que háganmelo saber cuándo lo encuentren."

"Lo haré mi señor," dijo Ray con un asentimiento de su cabeza mientras el Señor Oscuro se dirigía a la sala de estar. Tom pidió té y galletas sean traídos y se sentó a esperar.

Mientras tanto, Ray estaba llamando continuamente a Harry sin obtener respuesta. _Juro que necesito ponerle un rastreador._ "¿Harry?"

"¿Qué?" Harry respondió, viniendo al rodear una esquina.

"Allí estás," Ray suspiro de alivio, "¿Dónde estabas?"

"En el baño. Juro que voy a tener que mudarme allí con el ritmo en el que voy. Él está presionando contra mi vejiga."

"Pero no te vi en el baño," dijo Ray con recelo.

"Fui al de la vuelta de la esquina," Ray lo miró con curiosidad y Harry sonrió con timidez, "no podía subir las escaleras."

"Oh."

"Entonces, ¿qué deseas?"

"Ah, cierto. El sanador Mitchell debería estar aquí para tu chequeo."

"¿En serio? ¿Ya es hora?" Harry preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí."

"Está bien, entonces vamos," dijo Harry y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de estar. En su condición, Ray pasó rápidamente a su lado y le abrió el camino. Se detuvo afuera, Ray llamó a la puerta y luego la abrió. "Lo encontré, mi señor," dijo y se colocó a un lado manteniendo la puerta abierta.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Harry anunció mientras ingresaba a la habitación. "¡Allie! ¡Allie! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Se movió!"

"Eso escuché," Albert dijo con una sonrisa y bajó la taza de té sobre la mesa, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¡Estupendo!" Harry respondió y se dejó caer sobre el sofá a un lado de Tom, "Oi. Se está haciendo más y más difícil sentarse."

"Sí, bueno, eso es lo que ocurre durante el embarazo," comentó Tom.

"¿Hacerte tan gordo que no te puedas mover?"

Albert se rió, "Esa es una manera de decirlo."

"Bueno, date prisa. Quiero ver a nuestro gatito," Harry dijo con urgencia mientras de dejaba caer en el sofá con la ayuda de Tom.

"Espera, espera," Albert dijo y fue a revisarlo. "Todo parece estar bien. Está muy saludable y… ¡oh!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" exclamó Harry.

"Espera un minuto. Esto no puede ser… ¿Cómo no podría haberlo notado?..." Albert parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo, con el ceño fruncido y mantenía su varita recorriendo el estómago de Harry.

"¿Qué? ¿Algo malo le pasa a nuestro gatito? Dímelo. _¡Tom!_ " Harry gritó, presa del pánico.

"Albert," dijo Tom con preocupación tomando fuertemente la mano de Harry. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué? No, no, no. No hay nada malo." Dijo Albert retrocediendo un paso con las manos en sus caderas y una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"¿Nada?" Harry pregunto sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza.

"No, verán… he encontrado…" Albert sonrió y negó con la cabeza, "Les enseñaré." Él puso la imagen del estómago de Harry. "Ven que aquí hay una cabeza. Un brazo. Otro brazo. Las piernas…" Albert se detuvo a la espera de un asentimiento de cabezas, y luego señaló, "Y aquí hay una cabeza, brazos, piernas…"

Harry y Tom permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de que la realidad los golpee.

"Espera. M-me estás diciendo que…" Tom comenzó en estado de shock.

"Felicidades," dijo Albert con una sonrisa, "Van a tener gemelos."

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que se encuentren muy bien.

¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Van a tener gemelos! Algunos ya lo veían venir, dado a la cantidad de camada que tienen los gatos, pero espero que les haya sido grata la sorpresa. ( _Pss, disimulen, mis chavos)._

¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Severus? Finalmente se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry son sinceros.

 _Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto al capítulo. Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas._

Sean bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores. :) Espero les esté gustando la historia.

Agradezco de corazón a todas las hermosas personas que han comentado, seguido esta historia, agregándola como favorita, votado, agregado a su lista de lectura o los que simplemente leen —mis queridos lectores fantasma asdasdasdada—. Pero más que nada, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y estar siempre allí, sí, a ti. Maravillosa y grandiosa persona que está leyendo esta línea.

Sin más por el momento, me despido, que entro a las 8AM al trabajo, y aquí casi son las 12 D':

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Que tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

 _Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en mis cuentas de Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction y en Wattpad, mismas que pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Unas semanas más tarde Tom se encontraba escondido en su oficina, haciendo informes. La razón era porque Harry había estado recientemente de mal humor y todos sentían su ira, sobre todo Severus. Se había visto obligado a traerle sus extraños antojos, correr tras él cuando Harry desaparecía, masajearle sus pies, a limpiar sus desastres, y mucho más. Tom hizo una mueca y por un momento sintió compasión por el maestro de pociones, pero desechó esos pensamientos. No era nada que no mereciera.

Harry también estaba enojado con Tom porque estaba 'ocultándole' algo de él, cosa que no era del todo cierta. Se lo diría con el tiempo. Él sólo… no lo había hecho… aún.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. No es que le haya dicho a Harry esto, haciendo que Harry se vuelva más sospechoso. Sumándole el aburrimiento de Harry, él había estado metiéndose en todo y desapareciendo todo el tiempo, así como tratando de descubrir cuál era el gran secreto de Tom. En dos ocasiones casi lo había atrapado, pero Tom fue rápido para ocultarlo. Y cuando lo hacía, Harry arremetió contra él. Que por lo general terminaba con Tom fuera de la habitación con la puerta cerrada, o Harry permaneciendo en su nido durante un tiempo; nido que todavía Tom tenía que encontrar. Todo esto no ayudaba en absoluto con el temperamento de Harry.

Tom suspiró y trato de concentrarse en sus informes, pero no pudo. No había completado uno solo en estos últimos días. Se estaba volviendo frustrante. Su mente estaba siempre en el artículo oculto dentro del cajón de su escritorio, donde había estado desde que lo consiguió. No todos los días hacía algo que… cambiaría tanto su vida. Bueno, técnicamente lo hizo, pero esto era diferente. Se trataba de _su_ vida.

Volvió a suspirar, sacudió su cabeza y cerró el cajón. Sabía que tenía que pedírselo pronto, preferiblemente antes de que los gemelos nacieran.

Y de nuevo, otra distracción. ¡Gemelos! Tom todavía no lo podía creer. Harry había estado prácticamente rebotando en las paredes tanto como le permitiese su condición y Tom había sido capturado más de una vez caminando por el pasillo con una boba sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso ahora, pensar en ello le formó una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Gemelos… un niño y una niña… ellos iba a ser perfectos, él lo sabía. Ya tenía planes para ellos. Él les enseñaría todo lo que sabía, bueno no todo, pero sí lo suficiente para que sepan más que todos los otros cuando vayan a la escuela. Hechizos, pociones, encantos, transfiguración… Ellos serían todos unos profesionales para cuando tengan 8 años.

 _¡Mírenme!_ Tom pensó con disgusto y aun así lleno de orgullo, _estoy aquí, sentado sonriendo como un idiota planificando el futuro de los gemelos, ¡Y ellos ni siquiera han nacido!_

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó en su silla y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. "Adelante," gritó.

La puerta se abrió y uno de sus nuevos Mortífagos entró y se inclinó. Tom exprimió su cerebro para obtener un nombre. _Tantos de ellos y no recuerdo sus nombres_ , pensó mientras estudiaba al hombre delante de él. Inmediatamente descartó la idea de que sea causa de su edad. Harry lo había estado molestando el otro día sobre ello, diciéndole que era un pedófilo por embarazar a un joven de 16 años. No era su culpa que Harry fuera tan joven, ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que Harry pudiese quedar embarazado en primer lugar. Y esto también se lo comentó. Pero Harry se rió y dijo que no importaba, todavía estaba viejo. Tom omitió un resoplido de molestia y se centró en el Mortífago delante de él.

Su escrutinio fue obviamente desconcertante para el joven seguidor, cosa que lo alegró un poco, pero no lo suficiente. "¿Y bien?"

El mortífago saltó de la impresión, "S-sí, mi señor. La misión fue un éxito."

Tom sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, "Bien, muy bien." Al menos una cosa iba bien, "Avísale a Raymond."

"Sí, mi señor," el Mortífago, Jameson era su nombre, dijo dándole una reverencia y se fue rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Tom se levantó y estiró sus músculos cansados, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el jardín donde Harry estaba sentado sobre una manta disfrutando del sol junto a Raymond y Severus.

Parecía que Harry se había calmado por el momento, lo que era muy bueno. Y estaría de un mejor humor después de esto. Tom sonrió cuando apareció Jameson y Raymond se levantó para saludarlo. Esto solo era una de su larga lista de cosas por hacer, la mayoría de las cuales estaba pronto a ser completadas. Todo finalmente estaba cayendo en su lugar.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en la cabecera, en la sede de la Orden del Fénix sumido en sus pensamientos. _¿Cómo he podido bajar la guardia?_

Indirectamente, esa misma pregunta se hacían todos en sus mentes, especialmente una angustiada Molly Weasley. "¿Cómo pudimos habernos descuidado? Creíamos que todo había terminado. Mi bebé…"

"No te preocupes Molly, los recuperaremos," dijo Albus amablemente a la mujer que permanecía envuelta en los brazos de su marido. Estaba, por supuesto, refiriéndose a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

"¿Cómo? ¡Sí están con él!"

"Bueno, encontraremos una manera de hacerlo," dijo tranquilizándola.

Lo que ignoraba era que no se trataba sólo de un ataque ni mucho menos un secuestro. Nadie resultó herido, tampoco se utilizaron hechizos. Varios de los Mortífagos enmascarados sólo se aparecieron en medio de un viaje de compras escolares, tomaron al Sr. Weasley y a la Srta. Granger, y se fueron.

Eso no era propio de Tom y no tenía idea de qué pensar. Primero fue todo ese asunto con Harry, ¿y ahora esto? Tom siempre hacía algo de caos y destrucción, sin embargo, esta vez no lo hizo. Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente preocupante, Albus no había oído nada de Severus desde que se fue a una reunión de Mortífagos hace una semana. Estaba empezando a pensar que Tom había descubierto que Severus lo espiaba. Por otro lado, siempre lo pensaba cada que él salía a una reunión y Severus siempre volvía con el tiempo.

"No lo comprendo," Dijo Remus en voz baja desde su asiento, "Ha estado en su mayoría inactivo durante los últimos cinco meses, ¿y ahora de repente ataca?"

"Debe estar planeando algo. Probablemente está utilizando a Potter para sus propios planes egoístas y usará a Weasley y a Granger para convencerlo." Moody dijo bruscamente.

Molly se quedó sin aliento y tapó su boca con su mano, volteándose hacia Arthur con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Alastor, por favor," Albus dijo con cansancio.

"Sólo estoy diciendo los hechos, Albus. Todos sabemos cómo es Voldemort."

"Pero no parecía estar fingiendo hace unos meses," expresó Remus, negándose a creer que su ahijado estaba en peligro, "Él era sincero. Él dijo que amaba a Harry."

"Eso es lo que quiere que creamos," Moody gruñó.

"Alastor, es suficiente," advirtió Albus y el ex auror cerró la boca. "Vamos a buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta. Molly, no te preocupes. En cuanto a lo que Voldemort está planeando, lo desconozco. Pero debemos estar preparados."

La discusión volvió a estallar entre ellos y Albus suspiró, frotándose los ojos con cansancio, para luego volver a poner orden. _Tom, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

xxx

Harry dejó escapar un fuerte suspiró, molesto. "¿Por qué tengo que volver a entrar? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Cálmate, Harry. Lo sabrás en un minuto," le dijo Ray.

"¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Quiero saberlo ahora!" Harry explotó. "¡Cállate!" Le gritó a Snape, a pesar que él no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo porque podía hacerlo.

Snape le frunció el ceño. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no cuando Harry era su nuevo amo.

La puerta fue abierta y Tom entró a la habitación, y con eso Harry dejó de pasearse. "Tom, ¿qué demonios quieres?" El mencionado no reaccionó de la forma en que quería, cosa que lo hizo enojarse aún más.

Tom sonrió suavemente, "Tranquilízate, Harry. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Las orejas de Harry se levantaron súbitamente y su ira desapareció, "¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"

Tom llevó a Harry hasta el sofá, sentándolo y siguiéndole poco después, acariciándole suavemente sus orejas. "Sé paciente." Miró a Ray que estaba al lado de la puerta y asintió.

Ray abrió la puerta y se asomó por ella. "Adelante," dijo y se retiró del camino.

En eso entraron dos personas que pensó nunca volvería a ver. "¿Ron? ¿Hermione?"

"¡Harry!" Ambos exclamaron y corrieron hacia él.

Tom se movió a un lado para dejar que rodearan a Harry, besándolo y abrazándolo.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Harry preguntó mientras era estrujado en un fuerte abrazo por Hermione.

"Fuimos 'secuestrados'." Ron dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos al decir la última palabra.

"¿Secuestrados?" Harry preguntó mirando hacia los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos. Ellos no parecían que hayan sido secuestrados. Miró a Tom, quien estaba sonriendo. "¿Hiciste esto por mí?"

"Sí. Sabía que tarde o temprano irían al Callejón Diagon por sus útiles escolares, por lo que los he estado vigilando por ello."

"Oh, Tom," dijo Harry, rápidamente poniéndose a llorar. Ron retrocedió sorprendido y Hermione abrazó a Harry para consolarlo.

"¿Hormonas?" preguntó Tom y él asintió.

"Lo siento," murmuró Harry mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

"Está bien," dijo Hermione. "Lo entendemos," terminó dándole un codazo a Ron en el costado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó este saliendo de su estupor. Hermione le contestó dirigiéndole una mirada. "Oh, sí. Está bien."

Harry sonrió y volteó hacia Tom. "¿Realmente hiciste eso, por mí?"

"Por supuesto. Sé que te estás aburriendo con sólo teniendo a Raymond por compañía."

Harry asintió, "Sin ofender, Ray."

"Ninguna ofensa tomada," contestó el mencionado.

"¿No dañaste a nadie, cierto?" Harry preguntó repentinamente.

"No, sólo un simple secuestro. Entramos y salimos," explicó Tom.

"Wow. Estás perdiendo tu toque." Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

Tom resopló suavemente, "Como sea. Voy a dejar que se pongan al día," dijo y salió de la habitación.

"Wow," Ron dijo en voz baja. "Eso fue…"

"Lo sé," Harry rió, "Les dije que él es diferente."

"Sí."

"Realmente les secuestró, ¿eh? Casi temo que no sean reales," Harry dijo y pellizcó a Hermione.

"¡Ay! Estamos realmente aquí," dijo Hermione sobando el punto sensible. "Estábamos saliendo del boticario cuando alguien nos agarró y se apareció con nosotros. Lo siguiente que supimos fue que V —quiero decir, Tom— estaba de pie delante de nosotros diciendo que nos trajo aquí para verte."

"Es tan considerado," comentó Harry con un suspiro.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento todas las sonrisas y Harry comentó, "Quiero helado. ¿Quieren un poco?"

"Sí, claro." dijo Ron de inmediato, no era quien para rechazar algún alimento.

"Está bien. ¿Hermione?"

"Claro."

"¿De qué sabor quieres?"

"¡Chocolate!" dijo Ron.

"De 'Cookies 'n Cream', si tienes."

"Okay. Ya escuchaste, Snape. Consíguenos unos helados. De masa de galleta para mí. Ah, y no vayas a olvidar mi salsa."

Snape frunció el ceño desde su posición en la esquina, y se retiró de allí saliendo de la habitación con rigidez.

Ron y Hermione se miraron en estado de shock, "¿Snape?"

"Sí. Él es mi esclavo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Ambos exclamaron.

"Bueno," Harry dijo con un deje de timidez, "Puede que le haya dicho a Tom que Snape fue quien me secuestró. Además, ya se imaginaba que era el espía."

"¡Oh no!" Hermione exclamó mientras cubría su boca con sus manos.

"Está bien. Le pedí a Tom que no le hiciese daño."

"¿Y te escuchó?" Ron preguntó, incrédulo.

"Sí. Así que en lugar de ser _Cruciado_ por la eternidad, Snape ahora es mi esclavo."

"Ay. Eso tiene que ser duro," comentó Ron.

"Sí. Tengo que cobrarme todas esas veces que las tomó conmigo en clases."

"Eso es cruel," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, pero no soy tan malo. ¿Cierto, Ray?"

"No, no lo eres," respondió Ray.

"¿Cómo sabes que te está diciendo la verdad?" Ron cuestionó.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerró frunciendo el ceño, seguido volteó hacia Ray interrogante.

Este negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Es la verdad. No eres tan malo Harry. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo." Harry sonrió. "Además," añadió con timidez, "me libras de las reuniones de Mortífagos."

Todos se rieron ante ese último comentario.

"Eso es lo que me gusta de Ray. Es honesto."

"Puedo ver eso. Es agradable poner finalmente una cara a alguien de la que Harry ha hablado tanto," dijo Hermione.

"También es un placer conocerlos a ambos," respondió Ray.

"Te está yendo bien," dijo Hermione, girándose hacia Harry, "quiero decir, ¡sólo mírate!"

Harry sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre su estómago.

"Me consta. ¡Estás enorme!" Exclamó Ron.

"¡Ron!" Hermione regañó.

"¿Qué?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa, "Nunca cambias, Ron."

"Bueno, lo siento," Ron hizo un puchero, "Pero realmente lo estás."

"Lo sé. Pero ahora sabemos por qué. Tom y yo pensábamos que sólo iba a ser un bebé enorme…"

"¡Lo sabemos! Nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando llegó su carta. ¡Gemelos!" Hermione dijo alegremente.

"Sí. Un niño y una niña. Ellos patean como locos."

"Oh. ¿Están pateando?" Hermione preguntó mirando hacia su estómago.

"Sí. ¿Quieres sentirlos?"

"Claro," dijo acercándose a él rápidamente. Harry tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su estómago. "¡Oh! Lo sentí. Ron ven y mira."

Ron bajó su mirar hasta el estómago de Harry, nervioso.

"Está bien," dijo Harry suavemente.

Ron asintió, y con cautela, colocó su mano sobre el abultado estómago de Harry. Al instante, uno de los bebés dio una patada contra ello. "¡Whoa!" Ron dijo sorprendido. "Realmente están allí."

"Sí," Harry respondió con orgullo.

"Es genial."

"Demasiado."

Hermione sólo suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, a la par que soltaba, "Chicos."

"Vas a tener las manos ocupadas," dijo Ron. "O al menos eso es lo que dijo mi madre."

"¿Se lo dijiste?" preguntó Harry, repentinamente nervioso.

"Sí. Ella está preocupada por ti, pero también es feliz. Si es que eso tiene sentido," respondió Ron rascándose su cabeza.

Harry movió una de sus orejas a un lado, "Sí, tiene sentido. ¿Qué pasa con todos los demás?"

"Bueno, básicamente todo el mundo está confundido." Hermione comenzó. "No nos dejan entrar a las reuniones, pero basándonos en lo que hemos logrado escuchar, Voldemort no ha hecho nada durante meses. La Orden cree que está planeando algo grande o tan sólo… no sé. ¿Se rindió?"

"¿No ha hecho nada?" preguntó Harry.

"Eso es lo que hemos oído," dijo Ron. "Creemos que probablemente ha estado ocupado contigo."

"Sí, supongo que es eso, pero siempre se va o tiene una reunión. Pensé que estaba haciendo algo."

"¿Significa que no lo sabes?" preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó, "No quiero tener nada que ver con la guerra y Tom lo sabe, por lo que no me dice nada al respecto," se encogió de hombros. "Lo que haga está clasificado como 'trabajo' para mí."

"Oh. Así que no sabes de nada," dijo Ron.

Harry volvió a negar. "No, lo siento."

"Está bien," dijo Hermione acariciando suavemente las orejas felinas de Harry, "sólo relájate y no pienses en más que en ti mismo y en los bebés."

Harry sólo volvió a relajarse en el sofá. "Buena idea. Hablando de relajarse, ¿dónde demonios está mi helado?"

xxx

Unas horas más tarde, una vez estaban llenos de helado y de jugar hasta no poder más de los videojuegos de Harry, este les dio a sus amigos un recorrido por su casa.

"… Y estamos aquí. Creo que este lugar te va a encantar, Hermione. Esta es la biblioteca."

"Oh. Por. Dios." Exclamó Hermione entrando a la habitación. "Es incluso más grande que la que está en Hogwarts."

"Sí. A Tom le gusta coleccionar cosas. Libros raros y antiguos es uno de ellos," dijo Harry.

"Ahora que se lo mostrarte, no creo que se quiera ir por el momento," dijo Ron.

"Eso está bien para mí."

Ron miró a su alrededor mientras Hermione corría a través de los estantes. "Este lugar es enorme." Comentó.

"Sí. Él tiene de todo aquí."

"¿Incluso porno?" Ron preguntó, bromeando.

Harry se rió y respondió, "Tercer pasillo, en la parte de atrás."

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron, "¿Es en serio?"

Harry asintió y lideró el camino. "Tom obtiene buenas ideas de aquí atrás."

"¿Vienes aquí mucho?"

"A veces, cuando estoy aburrido… lo que sucede a menudo."

"Bastardo caliente," Ron rió. "¡Whoa!" exclamó abriendo uno de los libros. "Es muy… detallado."

"Sí. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ellos. No creo que Tom sepa que conozco su escondite secreto."

"¿No?"

Harry negó. "Y tampoco planeo decirlo. Es muy vergonzoso."

Ron asintió.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí?"

Las orejas de Harry se alzaron. "Es Tom, vamos." Dijo para seguido guiarlos por un camino alejándolos del escondite y aparecieron al otro lado de la biblioteca. "Estoy aquí."

Tom llegó a través de uno de los estantes. "Eso veo. ¿Dónde está la Srta. Granger?"

"Tratando de leer cada cosa que tenga en sus manos."

"Ah. Comprendo que a ella le gustó mi pequeña colección."

"¿Es una broma? Ella está en el cielo." Dijo Ron.

Tom rió, "Sí. Bueno, casi es la hora de cenar."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Harry. "Wow. El tiempo pasa volando."

"Sí. ¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó Tom.

"Umm… en realidad no. Talvez."

"Bueno, es necesario que comas de todas formas."

"Lo sé," dijo Harry, acariciando su estómago.

"Uhm… Iré a buscar a Hermione," soltó Ron interrumpiendo la conversación y caminando de regreso.

"Está bien," dijo Harry, y luego sonrió. "Buena suerte."

"No es broma, la voy a necesitar," dijo Ron, desapareciendo por los estantes.

xxx

Ron veía a través de los numerosos estantes a su amiga, finalmente encontrándola sentada en el suelo rodeada de seis pilas de diferentes libros. "Caray, Hermione. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Leerlos todos a la vez?"

"¡Ron, esto es absolutamente fascinante! No tenemos libros como estos en Hogwarts o en cualquier otro lugar sobre estos temas. ¿Sabías que-?"

"Sí, sí. Lo sé. Es genial. Escucha. Quién-tú, quiero decir, Tom entró y dijo que la cena ya está casi lista."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Oh, pero-"

"Ellos todavía van a estar aquí más tarde, Hermione. Además, estamos aquí va para ver a Harry, no a los libros." Le afirmó Ron.

Ella suspiró y miró con nostalgia los libros que le rodeaba. "Está bien." Dijo resignada y comenzó a poner los libros de vuelta en su lugar.

"¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que si le preguntas, puedes hacer que Harry le pregunte a Tom si puedes tomar prestado un libro o dos," le sugirió Ron.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que me deje?" preguntó Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Es por eso que debes preguntárselo."

"Está bien. Lo haré." Le contestó y comenzaron a buscar una forma de salir del laberinto que era la biblioteca.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Ron le habló. "Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció?"

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego contesto: "En realidad, no lo sé. Parece que realmente se preocupa por Harry. Pero tampoco he visto realmente nada para confirmarlo."

"Yo también. Parece un buen tipo. Si es que eso es posible."

"Bueno, lo imposible parece ser posible alrededor de Harry. Quizás es lo mismo en este caso."

"Sí, quizás," dijo Ron en voz baja.

"Creo en Harry, pero en Tom… No sé." Dijo Hermione. Ron asintió y luego se detuvo bruscamente. "¿Ron? ¿Qué…?"

"Shh." Apuntó hacia la esquina y ella miró. Tom y Harry estaban allí de pie, hablando. Ambos sonreían, pero lo que realmente les llamó su atención fue la expresión en el rostro de Tom. Esta estaba llena de amor y cariño, y ambos podían darse cuenta que no era fingida.

"… ¿En serio?"

"Sí. No le cayó bien."

"Qué divertido." Harry dijo. Giró hacia el caminó en el que Ron se retiró y frunció su ceño. "Sí que se toman su tiempo."

"Parece que tu amiga atacó mis libros," comentó Ron.

"No es broma. Pobre Ron." Sonrió suavemente y luego miró a Tom. "Gracias por traerlos para mí."

"No hay problema. Sólo quiero que seas feliz," dijo Tom suavemente deslizando sus dedos sobre las orejas de Harry.

"Estoy feliz," Le respondió este envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tom.

"Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesito," dijo Tom envolviendo a Harry entre sus brazos.

Harry suspiró feliz y movió su cola de un lado a otro. Levantó su mirada hacia Tom con una sonrisa brillante. "Te amo."

Tom sonrió. "Yo también te amo."

"¿También a los gatitos?"

"Sí. Incluso a ellos." respondió Tom colocando sus brazos sobre el estómago de Harry.

"¡Ohh!" Exclamó Harry, mientras la cara de Tom estalló en una sonrisa. "Ellos conocen a su papá."

"Sí, lo hacen." Dijo Tom, inclinándose para besar a Harry con pasión.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

"Creo que tenemos todas las pruebas que necesitamos," susurró Hermione.

Ron asintió.

Su amigo era verdaderamente amado y ellos no deseaban que se separasen. También querían que Harry fuese feliz, y si el Lord Oscuro hacía eso, que así sea.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Kitty Trouble**

 _ **By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

 **Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir* la trilogía.

* _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

* * *

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en mis cuentas de Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction y en Wattpad, mismas que pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

La siguiente semana fue todo una dicha para Harry. Tenía a sus amigos con él y estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Les mostró su casa, jugaron videojuegos, le ordenaron a Snape, vieron televisión así como películas, tuvieron conversaciones interesantes con Tom, y le ordenaron a Snape algo más. Todo estaba bien.

Sorprendentemente, Tom y Hermione se llevaban bastante bien. Bueno, probablemente no debería de ser sorprendente. Ambos eran muy inteligentes y les encantaba aprender. Sus conversaciones eran demasiado difíciles de seguir por lo que Ron y Harry ni siquiera intentaban hacerlo.

Harry suspiró feliz, frotándose sus ojos adormilado mientras caminaba por el pasillo. _Me pregunto, ¿qué estarás haciendo, Tom?_ Pensó vagamente y salió de la habitación rumbo a la oficina de Tom. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió. "¡Tommy! ¡Estoy despier-!" Se detuvo al escuchar una puerta cerrarse de golpe y observó una semi-culpable expresión posarse en el rostro de Tom, enfureciéndolo rápidamente. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Nada," dijo este levantándose y rodeando su escritorio, "Veo que estás despierto. ¿Disfrutaste de tu siesta?"

"¡No evites la pregunta! ¡Estás ocultándome algo y quiero saberlo ahora!" Harry gritó.

"Harry, cálmate."

"No lo haré. No hasta que me digas qué demonios estás escondiendo."

"No estoy-"

"¡Sí lo estás! ¡Y está en tu escritorio!"

Tom vaciló y miró el enojado rostro de Harry. Suspiró derrotado. _Ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro,_ pensó mirando hacia el cajón del escritorio. Volvió a mirar a Harry, y tragó cuando la ansiedad se apoderó de sí. "Está bien…"

Las orejas se Harry se alzaron, animadas. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Iba a decírtelo con el tiempo…"

"¿Decirme qué? ¿Decirme qué?"

"… Es una sorpresa." Dijo Tom caminando hacia Harry, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

"¿Una sorpresa? ¿Otra?" Harry preguntó lindamente.

Tom asintió y se acercó a su escritorio donde sacó la pequeña caja, agarrándola con fuerza. "Pero esta es un poco más… personal," dijo regresando sobre sus pasos y deslizando la caja en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué es?" Harry preguntó tratando de mirar alrededor de Tom para ver qué era lo que había tomado del escritorio.

Tom respiró hondo, luego se sentó al lado de su amante. "He… estado queriendo preguntarte algo…"

Harry inclinó su cabeza y estudió a Tom por un minuto, y luego llevó una mano hacia su frente, "¿Estás bien, Tom? No pareces estarlo."

"No, estoy bien." Le respondió fuertemente, retirando su mano suavemente.

"Oh. Está bien. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

Agarrando un lado de su túnica, Tom trató de calmar su acelerado corazón. ¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a preguntar? No tenía idea de qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. _¿Debería arrodillarme o quedarme sentado? ¿Tengo que decirle algo o sólo se lo pregunto? Tal vez todavía no estoy preparado para esto._ Pero Harry estaba esperando una respuesta. ¡No podía echarse para atrás ahora! Pero cómo…

"¿Tom?"

El mencionado volteó a verlo y lo miró a sus preocupados ojos verdes. Ojos que estaban llenos de amor. Amor por él. Y de repente, ya no estaba nervioso. Sabía exactamente qué decir.

"Siempre he estado solo, desde que pueda recordar. En el orfanato, en la escuela, y después de irme y decidir tomar el mundo mágico; bueno, tengo a los mortífagos, pero no son… alguien con el que pueda hablar y ser yo mismo, que me entendiera… pero eso ya no es así desde que entraste en mi vida." Harry dejó caer sus orejas confuso, pero no dijo nada. "Me sumergí en las artes oscuras porque allí fue donde me sentí seguro y era el único consuelo que tenía. Después de estar por tanto tiempo en la obscuridad, finalmente me mostraste un destello de luz y no quiero regresar. No quiero volver a estar solo."

Harry se alarmó y se enderezó. "No lo estarás. ¡Me tienes a mí! Y a los gatitos cuando nazcan. No nos iremos a ninguna parte."

Tom sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el vientre de Harry. "Lo sé. Pero aun así, todavía no me perteneces completamente."

Harry ladeó su cabeza un poco más, "¿No?"

"No. Y quiero que lo seas, para que puedas estar conmigo para siempre. Quiero que seas mío." Tom respiró profundamente y miró sus manos unidas para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero sólo sé que no puedo vivir sin ti. Eres mi vida, mi alegría, mi todo. Y por más que sea difícil de creer, te amo. Te amo con todo lo que tengo."

Los ojos de Harry se aguaron un poco mientras sonreía. "Yo también te amo."

"Nunca pensé que me sería posible amar a alguien. Estaba tan hundido en la oscuridad, además pensaba que el amor te hacía débil, pero llegaste e hiciste lo imposible. Y aquí estoy, capaz de sentir, amar y ser feliz, y definitivamente no estoy débil. Me siento más fuerte que nunca. Todo gracias a ti. Eres… increíble Harry. Eres todo lo que pude haber pedido. No tienes idea de cuánto significas para mí. Por eso…"

Tom soltó suavemente una de las manos de Harry y metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en estado de shock al darse cuenta de lo que era y su visión se tornó borrosa por las lágrimas. Tom sonrió y apretó fuertemente su mano con la contraria antes de soltarla para abrir la caja.

Dentro de esta, un hermoso anillo de compromiso de plata brillaba situado entre los cojines de terciopelo. El diseño era muy simple, con pequeños diamantes a lo largo de la banda como decoración; sin embargo, era la cosa más hermosa que Harry había visto alguna vez.

"Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado para siempre, para que nadie pueda apartarte de mi lado. Harry James Potter, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Harry echó a llorar, y limpiándose frenéticamente sus lágrimas con su mano fue asintiendo en una afirmativa. "S-sí," logró balbucear. "Sí. Me casaré contigo."

La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó y tomando la temblorosa mano de Harry deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Harry admiró el objeto en su mano durante un minuto antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Tom, que lo rodearon y mantuvieron cerca de él.

Una vez que Harry volvió a tener control de sus emociones observaba el anillo girándolo de izquierda a derecha de forma que brillaba con los rayos del sol que entraba a través de la ventana. "¿Cuándo diablos conseguiste esto?"

Tom rió, "Hace ya un tiempo, en realidad. Mientras estaba fuera por una reunión."

Harry inhaló un poco más y se acurrucó lo más cerca posible de él, con su frente pegada al cuello de su amante, "¿Esto es lo que has estado escondiendo?"

"Sí. No tenía idea de cómo decírtelo, ni mucho menos cuando. Ningún momento parecía el adecuado y, bueno… empezaste a atraparme mirándolo de vez en cuando, así que sabía que tenía que ser pronto." Tom apretó su agarre alrededor de Harry. "No tienes idea de lo nervioso que estaba."

"¿Tú? ¿Nervioso?"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero así me sentía. Fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida."

Harry sonrió y extendió su brazo para que ambos puedan apreciar el anillo, "No puedo creer que voy a…"

xxx

"¡… Casarme!"

"¡ QUÉ!" Hermione gritó.

Harry tendió su mano para que sus amigos puedan verlo.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" chilló y abrazó a Harry fuertemente.

"¡Mierda!" Ron exclamó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

"¡ Lo sé!" Harry rió.

"Es hermoso," Hermione susurró inspeccionando el anillo.

"¿Verdad que sí? Esto es lo que Tom me ha estado ocultando."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo te lo preguntó?" Ella preguntó.

"Justo ahora," dijo Harry. "No sabía lo que hacía y hablaba de cómo siempre había estado sólo y que ahora no lo estaba…" Harry abanico su rostro con su mano, "Ah. Voy a volver a llorar."

"Yo _estoy_ llorando," Hermione rió secándose los ojos.

Ron negó divertido con su cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas a Harry en su espalda. "Felicidades, amigo."

"Gracias Ron," dijo Harry y lo abrazó también. "No lo puedo creer. ¡Me casaré!" Tanto Hermione y Harry gritaron de alegría. "¡Oh!" exclamó mientras agarraba su estómago.

"¿Qué?" Hermione preguntó alarmada.

"Los gatitos también están felices," Harry respondió acariciando su estómago con amor.

"Por supuesto que lo están. ¡Su mamá se va a casar!" Hermione gritó.

"Supongo que ya se los dijiste," dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se voltearon hacia él y Harry le sonrió asintiendo. Hermione gritó y corrió hacia Tom, abrazándolo por su pecho, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Tom se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie —con excepción de Harry— lo abrace, pero pronto Hermione lo soltó, corriendo hacia Harry volviendo a abrazarle.

Harry se rió del comportamiento anterior de Hermione y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda, "Supongo que estás más emocionada de lo que estoy."

"Creo que ella quiere organizar tu boda," comentó Ron.

Parecía que Ron estaba en lo cierto por los ojos de cachorro que ahora le miraban. "Está bien. Puedes ayudar." Dijo Harry.

"¡Yay!" Ella lloró y volvió a abrazarle.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda?" preguntó Ron.

Harry soltó a Hermione de su abrazo y se sentó en el sofá. "No lo sé."

"Bueno, depende de si quieres que sea antes o después del nacimiento de los gemelos," Tom le respondió sentándose a un lado de Harry.

"¡No quiero estar gordo el día de mi boda!" Harry dijo incrédulo.

Ron sonrió. "Creo que eso significa que será después."

"Está bien entonces," dijo Hermione sentándose en el sofá frente a ellos, con un block de papel y pluma delante de sí. "¿Qué tipo de tema es lo que quieren?"

"Uhh," Harry exclamó y miró a Tom, que se encogió de hombros.

"Puedes decidir que sea con una temática italiana, vintage, hawaiana, de playa…"

"Um. No sé qué decirte Hermione. Tom apenas esta tarde me lo preguntó. Además, no tengo idea sobre cómo planificar una boda y todo lo que conlleva."

"Bueno, bueno. Para eso me tienes aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea?" Hermione le preguntó ansiosa.

"Bueno…" pensó Harry por un momento. "Quiero que sea pequeña, porque, bueno… realmente no tengo a nadie que vaya a ir y dudo que alguien apruebe nuestra relación." Harry ante esto bajo sus orejas ligeramente y en respuesta, Tom le acerco a sí, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Nosotros vamos a asistir, por supuesto." Ron dijo en voz alta.

"Sí, por supuesto que sí." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "No lo perderíamos por nada. Y estoy segura de que a Remus le encantaría verte caminar hacia el altar."

"Y a mi madre. Maldición, toda mi familia querría venir."

"Sí, pero…"

"Ellos lo superarán, Harry. Todos han estado tras el Señor Oscuro durante años, saben de lo que es capaz y el que Tom se haya enamorado no es algo fácil de creer. Sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo. Ellos saben que ustedes se aman. Pero sabrán cuánto cuando se enteren que vas a casarte." Dijo Hermione inteligentemente.

Harry sonrió y se acurrucó contra Tom. "Está bien. Si tú lo dices."

"Por supuesto, si me permites decirlo. Y sobre Tom. He visto que se lleva bien con algunos de sus mortífagos, ¿tal vez les gustaría asistir?"

Tom inclinó su cabeza pensativo, pero no dijo nada.

"¡Ohh! ¡Ray puede venir! ¡Y Allie!" Harry dijo entusiasmado.

"Sí," dijo Hermione garabateando algo en su block.

"¡Y Sevvie!"

Ron arqueó una ceja, "¿Sevvie?"

"Sí," le respondió Harry agachando un poco su cabeza, tímido. "Severus Snape."

Ron se atragantó con su propia saliva incrédulo, y Hermione se quedó mirándolo. "¿Qué?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, "Le he tomado cariño."

"Te lo dije," dijo Tom.

"Cállate."

"Uhm… está bien, entonces." Hermione dijo. "Nos pondremos de acuerdo con la lista de invitados más adelante. Ahora, continuemos con la combinación de colores…"

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que se encuentren muy bien. ¡Wow! Hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba por aquí xD

Pero bueno, finalmente lo que muchos sospechaban se ha hecho realidad. Saquen los vestidos (o trajes) de dama de honor, ¡QUE HAY BODA, BITCHES! _*Las que adivinaron, en honor a la autora, obtienen una galletita(? *_

 _Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto al capítulo. Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas._

Por cierto, bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores. :) Espero les esté gustando la historia.

Agradezco de corazón a todas las hermosas y grandiosas criaturas del señor que han comentado, seguido esta historia, agregándola como favorita, votado, agregado a su lista de lectura o los que simplemente leen —mis Ghost read—. Y agradezco su infinita(? Paciencia con esta traductora procrastinadora.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Que tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.

 _Pd. Por cierto, he creado una cuenta de facebook. Por si quieren acosarme y echarme a la hoguera para actualizar más rápido. Está por allá en mi perfil :v_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Kitty Trouble**

 **Por** **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN**. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

* * *

 **Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Wattpad y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor,** _ **mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario**_ **.**

 **Prohibida su publicación en sitios distintos a los antes mencionados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Unas semanas más tarde, el cumpleaños de Harry llegó.

Harry bostezó y levantó un poco su cabeza para observar el reloj. ' _6:30'_ leyó somnoliento y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. _¿Por qué me despierto tan temprano?_ Pensó acurrucándose en la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Tom. Se quedó así por unos momentos antes de que súbitamente abriera sus ojos y luchara por levantarse. Rápidamente, sus ojos se dirigieron al calendario que estaba en una pared de su habitación y vio la fecha encerrada en un círculo. La cola de Harry se movió ante su entusiasmo y sacudió el bulto dormido junto a él, "¡Tom, Tom! ¡Despierta! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!"

"Mmm," murmuró Tom y se dio la vuelta, acomodándose para volver a dormir.

Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más, "¡Tom! ¡Despierta!" Tom no respondió, por lo que acercándose más, le gritó a su oído. "¡Soy legal, pervertido!"

Los ojos se Tom se abrieron de golpe y se sentó un poco, "¿Qué?"

"Joder. Eso llamó tu atención," Harry dijo, malhumorado.

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

"¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Tengo 17 años!" Harry gritó, alzando sus brazos al aire.

Tom parpadeó, retirando los últimos rastros de sueño de sus ojos, y sonrió. "Eso es correcto." Dijo tirando suavemente a Harry a sus brazos, besándolo profundamente. "Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor."

"¡Gracias!" Harry respondió alegremente, y de repente, hizo un puchero. "Es una lástima que no podamos tener sexo de cumpleaños."

Tom rió ligeramente, "Sí. Bueno, son órdenes del médico."

"Sí, lo sé. Tendrás que recompensármelo luego."

"Lo haré. Y con intereses," Tom dijo acercándolo a sí y besando su cuello.

Harry rió y se alejó de él, "Vamos, vamos a comer."

"Espera," Tom dijo rápidamente. "Tomemos una ducha primero."

"¡Aw! Pero tengo hambre." Harry se quejó, sus orejas se encontraban aplanadas contra su cabeza y su cola apoyada inmóvil contra la cama.

"Lo sé. Pero puedes esperar un poco. Vamos," Le respondió Tom y ayudó a Harry a salir de la cama.

"Bien. Está bien. Está bien." Terminó de decirle Harry adelantándose al entrar al baño, su cola permanecía flácida y sus orejas en la misma posición con un puchero en sus labios.

Tom se quedó un poco atrás. "Vili."

Un chasquido se escuchó y un elfo doméstico apareció frente a él, "Sí, Maestro."

"Alerta a todos, por favor. Harry está despierto."

"Sí, señor." Respondió Vili y desapareció.

"¿Tom? ¿Dónde estás?" La voz de Harry se escuchó salir del baño.

"Estoy yendo."

xxx

Una hora más tarde, Harry salió del baño con Tom absolutamente limpios y bien vestido para el día.

"Cielos. Ahora me muero de hambre," Harry se quejó.

"Ok, ok. Vamos a comer," dijo Tom abotonándose su camisa.

"¡Yey!" Harry exclamó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "¡Espero que tengan panqueques!"

Tom sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, y riéndose, lo siguió por la puerta.

"Entonces…" Harry le llamó mirándolo por encima de su hombro. "¿Dónde está mi regalo?"

"Hmm… Todavía no puedes tenerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí."

"Esa no es una razón."

"Si lo es. Tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde."

"Aw. Está bien." Llegaron al comedor y Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada?" Soltó, abriéndola…

"¡SORPRESA!"

Harry retrocedió sobresaltado, apenas notando los brazos de Tom rodeándolo para mantenerlo estable. Allí, alrededor de la mesa del comedor, se encontraban todas sus personas favoritas: Ron, Hermione, Ray, Allie, Sevvie, Lucius, y los hermanos Lestrange.

Hermione y Ron se adelantaron y lo abrazaron. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!" Hermione le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"¡Gracias!" Harry les respondió feliz correspondiendo el abrazo. "Dios. Me asustaron, chicos. Casi pensé que iba a entrar en parto."

Todos rieron y los besos así como los abrazos no faltaron por parte de todos. Luego, se dispusieron a comer.

"Wow. Hicieron mucho." Harry exclamó mirando toda la comida en la mesa. Había todo lo que su corazón deseaba al alcance de sus manos. Incluyendo sus panqueques.

"Sí." Dijo Ray, "No me digas que no tienes hambre."

"¿Estás bromeando? Tom no me dejaba venir aquí. Pero ahora puedo ver por qué." Harry dijo, volteándose hacia Tom y acariciándole su mano. "Así que estás perdonado."

"Gracias." Tom le respondió secamente.

Cuando el desayuno terminó y la mesa se recogió, los regalos llegaron. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y sus orejas se alzaron entusiasmados ante todos los regalos que eran sólo para él.

"Hay tantos que no sé por dónde empezar," comentó Harry, con asombro.

"Ten, abre el nuestro primero." Le dijo Hermione empujando una caja hacia él.

"¿Esto es de ambos?" Harry les preguntó sacudiendo un poco la caja y rasgando el papel que la envolvía.

"Sí. No podíamos ir a comprarlo, así que Ray tuvo que conseguirlo por nosotros," le respondió Ron.

 _Eso_ resultó ser una cámara digital. "¡Oh! ¡Wow!" Exclamó Harry girando la caja en sus manos.

"Funciona con magia así que no necesitarás baterías. Y si se te cae, no se romperá," Le explicó Hermione sacando la cámara de la caja y encendiéndola. "Y para imprimirlas todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar tu varita, señalar a la cámara y decir _procer membranea_."

"¡Ahora puedo tomar fotos!" Exclamó Harry volteándose y tomando una foto de Tom. Este parpadeó lentamente y frotó sus ojos para hacer que las manchas desaparecieran de su visión, mirándolo con desgana después. Harry le sonrió y miró hacia el visor de la cámara con amor.

Hermione se rió. "Esa fue la idea. Ahora, puedes tomarles fotos a los mellizos cuando nazcan y enviárnosla."

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon y sonrió, feliz. "¡Es verdad! ¡Muchas gracias!" Les dijo y los envolvió en un abrazo.

"Bueno. Creo que es mi turno," dijo Albert entregándole algo… un tanto grueso.

Harry lo tomó y paso sus dedos sobre ello. "¿Es un libro?" preguntó, más Albert sólo se limitó a sonreír. Desgarrando el papel y sacando su regalo, descubrió que era un álbum de fotos. Abriendo la boca sorprendido, Harry lo abrazó contra su pecho. "Oh. ¡Allie! ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora tengo un lugar dónde guardar mis fotos!"

"Sí. Siempre es una buena idea guardar los recuerdos de sus hijos. Pensé que podía ayudar." Albert dijo, y continuó. "No tenía idea de lo que Ron y Hermione te habían conseguido, pero resultó muy oportuno."

Harry asintió y colocó el álbum a un lado, tomó otro regalo y lo palpó. "Está bien. Este es un libro… de Sevvie." Dijo y sonrió cuando Snape lo miró. Rompió el papel y se rió. "Por supuesto." Soltó y giró el libro para mostrárselo a los demás. "Guía de principiantes para pociones."

"Al menos alguien pasará mi clase." Snape simplemente comentó.

"Hey. Lo haría bien si tan sólo no estuvieras respirando sobre mi cuello todo el tiempo. Eso también va para el resto de la escuela." Harry resopló, pero sonrió de todas formas.

"Tengo que asegurarme que los mocosos no vuelen la escuela."

"Claro," dijo Harry, sonriendo para la foto que le tomó Hermione con su nueva cámara. "¿Quién sigue?"

"Aquí," dijo Ray empujándole una bolsa.

"¡Yey! ¡Un regalo de Ray!" Dijo y sacando lo que había dentro de la bolsa de seda, exclamó. "¡Ahh! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Mira, Tommy!" Le mostró dos animales de peluche, un león y una serpiente.

Tom rió y tomó al león, "Qué irónico."

"¿No es así?" Harry preguntó abrazando a la serpiente. "Además, ¿no son el uno para el otro?"

"Sí, lo son." Tom dijo con una sonrisa y puso el león equilibrándolo hasta estar sobre el estómago de Harry.

Este rió y dejando a la serpiente sobre sus hombros, tomó otro paquete. "¿De quién es este?"

"De nosotros," respondió Rabastan y Rodolphus asintió con una sonrisa.

"¡Okay!" Harry dijo y abrió un poco el regalo y le dio un vistazo. "Oh, dios mío." Murmuró, sus ojos engrandeciéndose y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa.

"¿Qué es, Harry?" Hermione preguntó curiosa bajando la cámara.

"¡Nada!" Harry respondió tratando de meter el regalo debajo de la mesa, pero Tom lo agarró. Harry chilló en protesta con su cara ardiendo de vergüenza. Tom echó un vistazo el contenido del regalo y arqueó las cejas con interés, girándose a ver a los hermanos.

"Pensamos que le gustaría, mi señor." Comentó Rodolphus. Tom ladeó su cabeza en lo que parece un asentimiento.

"Ni siquiera quepo en ellos." Harry siseó mirándolos.

"Sí. Pero después…" Rabastan sugirió, y los hermanos sonrieron recordándole a los gemelos Weasley.

"¿Qué es?" Ron preguntó tratando de ver lo que había en el paquete.

"¡Nada!" Harry exclamó fuertemente mientras Tom continuaba rebuscando entre el valioso contenido de la bolsa, "¡Siguiente!"

Lucios empujó su regalo hacia él y Harry lo agarró a toda prisa. Tom colocó la otra bolsa en el sueño y comenzó a prestar atención cuando Harry arrancó el papel. Cuando vio su contenido, inmediatamente su rostro se suavizó y sonrió mientras sacaba un mameluco.

"Aw. Mira," Harry le dijo tendiéndole una ropita de color rosa. Sacó un par más azules, verdes, amarillos y rosas. "Caray, ¿cuántos obtuviste?"

"Narcisa se haya excedió un poco." Dijo Lucius.

"Ah. Bueno, dale las gracias de mi parte. Los amo," Harry giró hacia Tom. "Mira lo pequeños que son."

Tom asintió tocando la parte del pie.

"Vas a tener que hacerles agujeros si los gemelos tienen colas," comentó Ron.

"Oh, está bien. Lo haremos cuando nazcan." Dijo Harry y giró hacia Tom con una mirada expectante en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Tom pregunto perezosamente.

"Dijiste que podía tener mi regalo más tarde, y ya lo es," Harry le contestó mientras realizaba un puchero.

"¿Lo es?"

"Sí. ¿Dónde está?"

Tom pensó por un momento antes de responder. "Está arriba."

"¿Arriba? ¿No puedes bajarlo?"

Tom negó con su cabeza. "No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es muy grande."

Las orejas de Harry reaccionaron alzándose con interés. "¿Mucho?"

"Sí."

"¿Podemos ir a verlo?"

"Si quieres."

"¡Yay! ¡Todos arriba!" Harry dijo y colocó los peluches que estaban sobre él en la mesa. Se incorporó y se esforzó por salir de la silla. Y luchó, y luchó…

Tom volteó a verlo cuando Harry no se levantó con todos los demás. "Pensé que querías ver tu regalo."

"¡Y quiero hacerlo!" Harry dijo y bajó su cabeza, avergonzado. "Pero, jeje, estoy… algo… atorado…"

"¿Qué?" Ron dijo soltando una risa incrédula y Hermione le dio un codazo en su estómago.

Tom sonrió. "¿Atorado?"

"¡Cállate y ayúdame!" Harry terminó gritando. Tom rio y amplió ligeramente la silla, ayudando a Harry a levantarse de esta. Todos sabiamente guardaron silencio. "Gracias," murmuró Harry. "¿Dónde está mi regalo?" Tom suspiró y sacudiendo su cabeza, lo recogió entre sus brazos. "¡Whoa! ¿Soy pesado?"

"No," dijo Tom y comenzó a subir las escaleras, los demás siguiéndoles detrás. Harry fue colocado de pie una vez llegaron a su destino.

Harry parpadeó y se quedó mirando la puerta frente a él. "¿Estaba esto aquí?... Espera. Esto es el cuarto del bebé."

"Sí, lo es." Dijo Tom lentamente.

"¿Cómo es que no lo he visto antes?"

"Piensa, Harry. ¿Cómo haces que, algo que estaba allí, pudiera desaparecer?"

"…Con magia… Era un hechizo. ¿Por qué estabas ocultándomelo?" Harry preguntó, sospechoso.

"Ábrelo," Tom simplemente le dijo como respuesta.

Harry le dio una última mirada antes de girar la perilla y empujara la puerta para abrirla. Dio unos pasos ingresando a la habitación antes de detenerse y llevar sus manos a su boca, temblorosas. "¡Oh!" Se quedó sin aliento mirando a su alrededor. "¡L-lo terminaste!"

Tom sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, "Sí."

"E-es hermoso," Harry tartamudeó, sin notar el flash de la cámara.

"Tuve ayuda," dijo Tom inclinando su cabeza hacia Ron y Hermione.

"¿Cuándo?" Harry le preguntó adelantándose e inspeccionando la habitación, desde sus muebles de roble hasta las paredes recién pintadas de un tono verde pálido.

"Cuanto tomabas tus siestas en su mayoría." Respondió Hermione.

Harry asintió, distraído y toco una de las cunas gemelas que estaban contra la pared en el centro de la habitación. Las cunas eran rosa y azul, con su respectivo carrusel encima de estas con pequeñas lunas, estrellas y ovejas colgando de ellas. A la izquierda, una mesa para cambiar pañales se encontraba llena de pañales, toallitas y lo necesario para trabajar. Y a un lado de esta, una mesita de noche ya semi-llena de ropa que habían obtenido como regalos por parte de varias personas, en su mayoría de clientes y seguidores de Tom.

Harry acarició suavemente las paredes y se acercó a una puerta. Harry frunció el ceño, "¿Esto estaba aquí antes?"

"No, yo la puse ahí." Dijo Tom vagamente.

"¿Hacia dónde conduce?"

"¿Por qué no lo revisas?"

"Okay," Harry dijo y abrió la puerta hacia un armario vacío con otra puerta a través de él, misma que también abrió. "¡Eh!" Chilló y volvió a la guardería. "¡Está conectado a nuestra habitación!"

"Sí," Dijo Tom. "Pensé que sería más fácil y rápido estar con los gemelos."

Harry juntó sus manos y miró a su alrededor con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

"Creo que le gustó." Bromeó Ron.

Harry parpadeó y limpió sus lágrimas. "¿Qué si me gustó? ¡Me encanto!" Fue dónde estaba Tom y lo abrazó con fuerza. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

"De nada." Dijo Tom besando suavemente su cabeza y cada una de sus orejas.

Harry retrocedió ligeramente y extendió su brazo hacia sus amigos. Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia él y se unieron en el abrazo. "Estoy tan contento de que estén aquí." Dijo Harry, su voz siendo amortiguada por las lágrimas.

"Y nosotros de poder estar aquí." Dijo Hermione, sollozando.

"¡Hey! ¿Podremos unirnos?" Exclamó Rabastan con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

Harry rió. "Ven aquí."

Rabastan aplaudió y, agarrando a Lucius, se unió en el abrazo tomando lugar detrás de Tom.

"¡Vamos Sevvie! ¡Abrazo grupal!" Rodolphus gritó y arrastró a Severus, uniéndose alrededor de Ray y Hermione.

Harry volvió a reír y miró a Tom. Se vería muy incómodo, pero se mantenía allí por Harry. Harry se acurruco más en el abrazo. "¡Este es el mejor cumpleaños!"

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Originalmente este capítulo lo iba a actualizar hasta el próximo mes, dado la fecha que trata. Pero decidí que era mejor traérselos antes, si no, me matan y acosan con actualizar xD.

¡Harry está de cumpleaños! ¡Y ya es legal! ¡Tom ya no puede ser considerado como un pedófilo! (Ya saben, en el mundo mágico a los 17 ya se consideran adultos).

 **Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas y motivan bastante.**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de comentar, agregar la historia a sus favoritos y seguirla, así como a mis lectores fantasma Los amodoro.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Que tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.

 _Pd. Kittens is coming!_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Kitty Trouble**

 **Por** **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN**. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

* * *

 **Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Wattpad y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor,** _ **mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario**_ **.**

 **No se autoriza, sin excepción, adaptaciones y publicaciones de cualquier índole en otras páginas de esta obra. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en páginas relacionadas a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, ¡Denuncia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Harry estaba tan contento que Ron y Hermione hayan estado allí para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero como siempre, todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin.

"¡Ay! No quiero que se vayan," Harry se quejó.

"Lo sé, pero sus padres deben estar preocupados por ellos. Y la escuela pronto comenzará. Dudo que Hermione quiera perdérsela." Le dijo Tom mientras continuaba escribiendo lo que sea que esté trabajando.

Harry sonrió levemente y luego suspiró. "Lo sé, pero aun así, todavía no quiero que se vayan."

"Bueno, te diré algo." Comentó el mayor colocando su pluma en su escritorio. "Cuando se vayan, te daré otra sorpresa."

Las orejas de Harry se alzaron con interés. "¿Otra? ¿Pero qué más puedes darme?" Le preguntó tocando el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

"Sí, otra. No es tan emocionante… bueno, quizás sí dependiendo de cómo se mire."

"¿Pero es algo bueno?"

"Sí, muy bueno."

"Está bien. Iré a ayudar a Ron y a Hermione a empacar." Le contestó Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

xxx

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación de Ron, Hermione ya estaba allí con él. "Hey."

"Hola Harry." Le respondió Hermione mientras doblaba una camisa y la colocaba dentro del baúl de Ron.

"¿Ya han terminado de empacar?"

"Sí. Por más que intenté ir lo más lento que pude," Suspiró. "No se puede retrasar lo inevitable."

"Sí, lo sé." Le dijo Harry y procedió a acomodarse en la cama.

"No quiero volver a la escuela." Se quejó Ron llenando con más ropa el baúl antes que Hermione las sacara y doblara cuidadosamente.

Harry se rio ante esto. "Esa, en realidad, es una de las razones por las que Tom los está enviando de vuelta." Harry se enderezó y dijo en un tono condescendiente. "La educación es muy importante." Se rió.

"Y Tom está en lo correcto. Es importante. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?" preguntó Hermione.

"Tom me ha estado enseñado y, si no es él, lo harán Sevvie o Lucius."

"Oh, ya veo."

"Sí, son muy buenos maestros si no están deseando mi muerte con cada respiración."

Ron se rió. "Y no es broma. Creo que, como está Snape ahora, me agrada un poco más. No mucho, eso sí, sólo un poco."

Volvieron a reírse. "Sí. Creo que simplemente fue un malentendido." Les dijo Harry. "Pero, de nuevo, no ha hecho nada para impresionarnos."

"¿Harry?" Una voz sonó desde el pasillo y ante ello miraron hacia la puerta. "Ah. Ahí estás."

"Aquí mismo, Ray." Harry dijo, feliz desde su posición en la cama.

"Bien. ¿Ustedes ya terminaron de empacar?" Ray esta vez les preguntó a Ron y Hermione.

"Sí." Le contestó en esta ocasión Ron aplicando fuerza para cerrar su baúl.

"Desafortunadamente." Añadió Hermione.

Ante sus quejas, Ray se rió. "¿Quién habría pensado que no quieren irse de la casa del Señor Oscuro?"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero Tom es un buen tipo." Comentó Ron.

"Y confiamos en él para que cuide de Harry." Terminó Hermione.

"Aw, chicos." Harry atinó a decir mientras sus orejas se aplanaban contra su cabeza y su cola se movía de un lado a otro en un balanceo. A cambio de ello, Hermione rascó sus orejas.

"Bueno, si ya todo está listo llevaré sus baúles al piso de abajo y podrán despedirse." Ray les dijo y teniendo el baúl de Ron en su mano, se fue.

"El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando uno se divierte, eh. Pues, ¿todos listos?" Les preguntó Hermione.

"Sí." Le contestó y se dirigieron por el pasillo y por las escaleras mientras platicaban.

"¿Ya están listos para partir?" Tom les preguntó entrando al pasillo.

"Sí." Respondieron afirmativamente Ron y Hermione.

"Bien entonces."

"¿A dónde nos llevarán?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Al Callejón Diagon. Alguien debería verlos allí." Le respondió Tom.

"Ah." Ante esto, se volteó hacia Harry con un encogimiento de hombros. "Creo que esto es todo."

Harry inhaló un poco y maulló suavemente, enroscando su cola alrededor de sí. Inmediatamente, Hermione lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Escríbenos, ¿está bien?"

Harry asintió. "Bien."

Apartándose bruscamente, sostuvo a Harry manteniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Y debes, absolutamente debes enviarnos fotos de los gemelos cuando nazcan, ¿de acuerdo?" Esa no era una pregunta.

Harry se rió y respondió. "Por supuesto." Y entonces, ella lo volvió a abrazar antes de retroceder, Ron tomando su turno.

Ron avanzó y lo abrazó. "Cuídate. También a los mellizos."

"Lo haré."

Rabastan y Rodolphus entraron manteniendo sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros y balanceando sus brazos. "¡Listo Freddie!"

Ron retrocedió y frunció el ceño, confuso. "Fred es mi hermano."

Rodolphus lo miró por unos momentos, reflexivo. "¡Oh, sí!"

Harry se rió y negó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Hermione sonrió y miró a Tom. "Gracias por traernos."

"Fue un placer." Le respondió Tom.

"Ah, y gracias por prestarme estos libros." Continuó Hermione haciendo un gesto para señalar la bolsa de libros a sus pies. "Te los regresaré por medio de una Lechuza cuando los haya terminado."

"No hay prisa. Ya los he leído al menos dos veces."

Harry ante esto, resopló burlonamente. "Querrás decir más de diez veces."

"Oh, cállate." Tom le regañó en broma.

"Como sea. Mantenlo fuera de problemas." Le dijo Hermione señalando a Harry.

"¿A mí?"

"Sí, a ti. Te conozco."

"Sólo me meto en problemas por su culpa." Harry exclamó señalando con su pulgar a Tom.

"Él tiene un punto." Comentó Ron.

"No te preocupes, Hermione." Le dijo Tom colocando su brazo alrededor de Harry, deslizando su mano por su cabello hasta acariciar una de sus orejas, haciendo que Harry se derrita a su lado. "No lo dejaré fuera de mi vista."

"Bien."

Ron y Hermione, ya teniendo sus cosas encogidas y guardadas, y después de unas últimas despedidas, se fueron.

xxx

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar." Le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras caminaban por el Callejón Diagon.

"No lo sé. Alguien tendrá que vernos." Le contestó mirando a su alrededor en busca de un rostro familiar.

Antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca, escucharon a alguien llamarlos. Girándose, descubrieron a una persona de fuertes cabellos rosa que aprendieron a querer venir hacia ellos.

"¡Ron! ¡Hermione!" Tonks se detuvo delante de ellos sin aliento, inclinándose ante ellos para recuperarse un poco.

"Tonks. Es bueno verte." Hermione dijo plácidamente.

"Es bueno, ¿qué?" Miró a su alrededor para ver quienes estaban mirando hacia su dirección y bajó su tono de voz. "¡Pero ustedes fueron secuestrados!"

"¿Lo fuimos?" Preguntó Ron.

"¡Sí! Por quien-tu-sabes y… ¡Hey!" Tonks exclamó. "Espera un momento. ¿Cómo lograron escapar?"

"Uhm…"

"No importa. Vamos a sacarlos de aquí." Les dijo Tonks volviendo a mirar a su alrededor y tomando a cada uno de uno de sus brazos, se apareció en la sede.

xxx

"¡Profesor!" Tonks gritó mientras entraban a Grimmauld Place. "¡Los encontré! ¡Los-! ¡Whoa!"

Ron y Hermione contuvieron sus risas mientras la pelirosada se tropezaba contra el perchero, Ron ayudándola poco después a ponerse de pie. La señora Weasley, escuchando el escándalo, vino corriendo desde la cocina donde la Orden se reunió y miró a su alrededor, con desesperación. "¡Oh, Ron!" Lloró la mujer cuando lo vio y lo estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente.

"¡Mamá!" Ron jadeó dándole palmaditas en su espalda. "No. Puedo. Respirar." Ella lo soltó y procedió a abrazar a Hermione, antes de volver hacia Ron. "Caray, mamá. Estoy bien."

"Oh. No puedo creerlo. Estás aquí." Dijo la señora Weasley revisándolo minuciosamente en busca de cualquier lesión. Fue entonces que notó sus ropas. En lugar de ver las ropas harapientas que esperaba ver, veía que estaban bien vestidos, limpios, portando lo que parecía ser con certeza ropa costosa. Frunció el ceño con confusión, pero aún así, los llevo hacia la cocina.

"Ron, Hermione." Les dijo Dumbledore dándoles la bienvenida al levantándose de su asiento, mirándolos brevemente antes de continuar. "Estoy contento de ver que están bien."

"¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo?" Ron le preguntó al sentarse.

"¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No fuiste secuestrado?" Exclamó la Sra. Weasley.

"Oh, está bien." Dijo Ron con timidez.

"Si pudieras ser tan amable de decirnos tu evaluación, Sr. Weasley." Le pidió Dumbledore amablemente.

"Uh…"

"Fuimos a ver a Harry." Le respondió en su lugar Hermione.

"¿A Harry?" Remus se animó.

"Sí. Tom nos secuestro como regalo para Harry."

"¿Tom?" Kingsley cuestionó.

"V-Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, como quieras llamarlo." Dijo Ron con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque no pudo evitar tartamudear ante el título de 'Voldemort'. Después de toda una vida temiendo el castigo de pronunciar el nombre de _tu-sabes-quién_ , naturalmente, todavía tenía un efecto a pesar de los recientes cambios en el comportamiento de dicho Señor Oscuro.

"¿Así que estaban todo este tiempo con Harry?" Les preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

"Sip."

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Remus.

"Oh, él está bien." Dijo Hermione.

"Si no contamos sus hormonas. Se limita a llorar y a gritar de la nada." Y entonces Ron se calló. "Da miedo."

"No lo da. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero Tom se encarga de ello."

"Sí. También está enorme." Añadió Ron haciendo un gesto con sus manos en su estómago.

"Dijo que la fecha del parto estaba prevista dentro de un mes. ¡Oh! ¡También tenemos fotos!" Exclamó Hermione buscar entre sus bolsillos. "¡Aquí están!" Les mostró, pasándoselas.

"¡Wow!" Bill comentó.

"Te lo dije." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

"No se mueven." Comentó Charlie mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano la foto.

"Bueno, está hecha con una cámara muggle, por eso el que no se muevan. Ron y yo, con la ayuda de Tom, le conseguimos a Harry una cámara para su cumpleaños." Les explicó Hermione.

"Ah, ya veo."

"¿Es él?" Tonks le preguntó sosteniendo una imagen donde mostraba a un hombre sonriente cuyos ojos tenían un matiz de un tono azul rojizo moteado.

"Sí. Él es Tom. Harry tomó esa foto de él cuando no estaba prestando atención." Dijo Hermione.

"Él no… parece _malo_." Comentó Tom.

"Eso es porque está tratando de engañarte." Moody gruñó y le quitó la imagen de sus manos.

"No lo está." Dijo Ron. "Él es muy agradable. Sin embargo, uf, no hagas que hable sobre la _magia natural_. Les tomó a Hermione y a él una eternidad callarse."

"No fue así." Hermione replicó, indignada. "Pero él sabe tanto."

"Bueno, él es el Señor Oscuro, después de todo. Por supuesto que sabe mucho. Y sí fue así. Incluso Harry lo dijo." Afirmó Ron.

"Sí, bueno…" Ella se resistió en aceptar. Ron sonrió. "¡Como sea! Harry está muy bien."

"¿Hermione? ¿Qué significa esto?" La Sra. Weasley preguntó levantando otra foto.

"¡OH! Se me olvidaba decirles. ¡Harry se va a casar!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Todos exclamaron, quedándose sin aliento.

"Sí. Ese es el anillo de Harry." Dijo Hermione señalando la imagen. "Tom se lo propuso cuando estuvimos allí. ¡Fue tan romántico!"

"Ahí va de nuevo," Ron suspiró moviendo su cabeza, sacudiéndola ante la mirada soñadora que Hermione puso.

"¿Él realmente… le pidió que se casara con él? ¿El Señor Oscuro?" Les preguntó Remus.

"Sí. Es tan obvio que Tom lo ama. Estaban muy contentos." Le contestó Hermione. "Harry dijo que podía ayudar con la boda y realmente espera que estés de acuerdo con esto y consideraras la posibilidad de ir." Dijo mirando a Remus.

"Bueno… es mucho para procesar, y tengo que ver con mis propios ojos para entenderlo, pero puedo ver que son felices." Dijo Remus bajando su mirada hacia la imagen que le habían pasado. "Tanto como para casarse… No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo."

Ron y Hermione sonrieron. "Él estará feliz de escucharlo."

"¿Ese es Severus?" preguntó McGonagall.

"Oh, sí. Es él. Harry nos dijo que dejó de ser un espía por lo que ahora Snape tiene que permanecer allí y cuidar de Harry como castigo." Dijo Ron.

Bill rió. "Eso tiene que ser duro."

"Ya no es tanto así. Ambos se llevan bien ahora."

"¿En serio?" McGonagall preguntó, incrédula.

"Sí. Creo que Harry le tomó cariño."

"Harry tiene ese tipo de personalidad." Reflexionó Dumbledore.

"Sí que lo es." Estuvo de acuerdo Hermione con ello.

"Así que, ¿realmente se va a casar?" Preguntó Remus.

"Sí, pero será después que los gemelos nazcan. No quiere estar gordo en el día de su boda. Sus palabras," dijo Ron con una risa.

Todos los presentes en la habitación se quedaron en silencio hasta que la Sra. Weasley lo rompió. "¿Ya saben qué nombre les pondrá a los gemelos?"

"¡No!" Hermione resopló con rabia y se cruzó de brazos. "No nos dijo. Dijo que sería una sorpresa."

"Eso, o no tiene unos todavía." Dijo Ron.

"Quizás."

"Lástima que no vamos a estar allí para cuando nazcan." Dijo Ron posando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, sosteniéndola.

"Sin embargo, dijo que enviaría fotos de ellos." Dijo Hermione.

"Más bien lo amenazaste." Sonrió Ron.

"Lo que sea."

"Supongo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por la seguridad del Sr. Potter nunca más." Dijo Kingsley.

"No. Está perfectamente bien." Respondió Hermione.

"Aún así, no deberíamos confiar en él. Podría estar haciendo algo y ustedes lo están poniendo justo en sus manos." Moody les dijo. Dicho esto, Ron y Hermione se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

"¿Y qué hay de la guerra? ¿Qué está haciendo sobre ello?" Esta vez, el Sr. Weasley fue quien preguntó.

"No lo sabemos. Tom ha estado muy ocupado viendo a Harry como para realmente hacer algo. Y Harry tampoco lo sabe ya que no quiere saber nada de la guerra." Respondió Hermione.

"Entonces, no tenemos idea si está planeando algo, ¿no?" Remus preguntó.

"Si lo está haciendo, no vimos nada. Al menos nada grande. Iba mucho a su oficina cuando estuvimos allí."

"Eso quiere decir que sí está planeando algo," Moody dijo bruscamente.

"No lo sé." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. "Eso no significa que esté haciendo algo. Podría ser por Harry."

"Así es." Dijo Hermione.

"Tendremos que esperar y ver." Dijo Dumbledore. "Nunca podremos saber qué es lo que está pensando realmente Tom." Ante esto, todos soltaron sonidos de afirmación, mostrando su acuerdo, incluidos Ron y Hermione, a regañadientes. "Nos mantendremos en guardia y tendremos un plan en el caso de que Harry resultase en peligro." Agregó. "Aunque, no creo que lo necesitemos."

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que se encuentren muy bien. ¡Finalmente regresamos con la transmisión habitual de KT!

Como pudieron notar, Ron y Hermione han regresado con los miembros de la Orden, poniéndolos ' _al día'_ con Harry. ¡Con fotos incluidas! ¿Por qué nadie cree que Tom cambio? XD ctm.

Por cierto, Tom le tiene otra sorpresa a Harry. ¿Cuál creen que sea? ¿Alguien puede adivinarla?

Y puede, que el próximo capítulo salga pronto. Muy pronto…

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas y motivan bastante.**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de comentar, agregar la historia a sus favoritos y seguirla. Igual a los que sólo leen, fantasmitas. Los veo~

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Que tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Kitty Trouble**

 **Por** **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN**. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

* * *

 **Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Wattpad y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor,** _ **mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario**_ **.**

 **No autorizo bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en páginas relacionadas a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, ¡Denuncia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

De regreso a la Mansión Riddle, Harry había estado vagando alrededor de la casa sin rumbo fijo desde que Hermione y Ron se fueron, dejándolo terriblemente aburrido, eso hasta que Tom lo encontró en un pasillo y lo llevó de regreso a su sala de entretenimiento. Lentamente se dejaron caer en el sofá una vez llegaron a la habitación y se relajaron contra los cojines.

—Siento que estallaré.

Tom rió un poco y colocó sus manos sobre el estómago de Harry, acariciando esa parte cariñosamente y comentó.

—Sólo falta un mes.

Harry asintió en un movimiento de su cabeza.

—¿Emocionado? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. Y nervioso… asustado.

—Yo también —Harry le dijo suavemente—. Espero ser una buena madre.

—Sé que lo serás. —Lo animó Tom mientras besaba su frente.

—Tú también lo serás. Un buen papá, me refiero. —Tom asintió y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de preguntar—. Así que… ¿dónde está mi sorpresa?

—Sé paciente. Te lo diré muy pronto.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mmm… hoy, más tarde.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pero por ahora, tengo que hacer unas cosas. —Tom le dijo antes de levantarse.

—Ah. Esta bien. ¿Beso?

Tom sonrió y se inclinó para darle uno, pero al final terminó dándole muchos más. Finalmente, tomó los brazos de Harry que se encontraban alrededor de su cuello y los colocó encima de su estómago, en el lugar donde su hijo se encontraba.

—Te veré más tarde.

—Está bien.

Tom volvió a acariciar las orejas de Harry por última vez antes de retirarse. Harry suspiró mientras lo veía marchar y una vez se fue, se recostó más en los cojines.

—Todo está demasiado tranquilo.

—Lo sé. Pero no pasará pronto. —le dijo Ray dándole el mando de la televisión para que Harry pudiera encenderla—. Mejor descansa mientras puedas.

—Sí. —Harry le respondió frotando con cariño su vientre. Miró a su alrededor y notó a Snape recostado contra una pared, camuflándose entre las sombras—. Sevvie, siéntate aquí. —Dijo palmeando el lugar junto a él.

Severus frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¿Puedo sentarme en el sofá?

—Sí. Pero si haces algo que no me guste, estarás de vuelta en el suelo.

Severus asintió y se sentó rígidamente al lado de Harry en el sofá.

—Oh vamos, relájate. Solo muerdo si estoy enojado.

Ray rió, antes de comentar.

—¿Sólo cuando estás enojado?

—Bueno, lo hago en otras ocasiones, pero no creo que las quieras saber.

—D-de eso no era lo que estaba hablando. —Fue todo lo que Ray atinó a decir mientras su cara palidecía.

—¿No? Bueno… ¿Puedes poner 'El Rey León?

xxx

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron viendo películas de Disney y Harry tomando siestas entre ratos hasta la hora de la cena.

—¿Vas a darme mi sorpresa ahora? —Harry le preguntó a Tom durante la cena.

—Sí, una vez terminemos de comer. —Le respondió Tom—. No bufes mientras comes.

—Pero quiero mi sorpresa. —Harry le espetó mientras ponía una mala cara.

—Sé paciente. No se irá a ninguna parte.

—Bien. —Fue todo lo que dijo Harry, pero todavía no dejó de comer sus palitos de pescado con miel un poco más rápido.

Cuando terminaron, Tom llevó a Harry a su oficina para tener un poco de intimidad.

—¿Dónde está?

—No es algo físico. —Le dijo Tom dirigiéndolo hacia el sofá haciendo que se siente y él lo hizo junto al menor.

—¿No lo es?

—No.

Las orejas de Harry bajaron ligeramente antes de preguntar.

—Oh… bien, ¿y entonces qué es?

—Bueno…

—¿Es algo grande?

—Sí. Catastrófico incluso. —Las orejas de Harry, ante esto, se irguieron en interés, pero no dijo nada, esperando que Tom continuase lo que quería decirle. Tom respiró hondo y soltó el aire, antes de proseguir—. Durante los últimos meses, obviamente has sabido que algo ha estado ocurriendo, y lo está. He estado pensando mucho y he decidido… dejar la guerra.

—¿Estás… estás rindiéndote? —Tartamudeó el morocho y sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa.

—Sí, ya he tomado medidas en esa dirección.

—Eso significa que todas tus reuniones…

Tom asintió.

—De eso se trataba. He estado reuniéndome con viejos contactos. Cobrando antiguos favores. Liberando contratos y todo eso.

—¿Y qué hay de tus Mortífagos?

—Ellos lo saben. Voy a liberarlos, a todos. Y espero, completamente perdonados y sin tener conexión alguna conmigo. La marca oscura desaparecerá y ellos serán libres para hacer lo que quieran.

—¿Estás rindiéndote? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? No es que no esté feliz -de hecho, estoy eufórico-, pero… ¿por qué? —Harry exclamó.

—Porque no quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan en un mundo donde una guerra todavía esté en pie, o que sepan que su padre es un asesino.

—¿Pero renunciarías a todo por ellos? ¿Por mí? —Harry preguntó, sus ojos brillando y un poco húmedos por las lágrimas.

—Sí, lo haría. Y lo hago.

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron y el menor se acercó a Tom para darle un abrazo.

—T-tú eres… ni siquiera sé lo que eres. No pensé que algún día ibas a rendirte.

—Antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero las cosas han cambiado. —Dijo Tom deslizando sus manos hasta rodear el estómago de Harry con ellos—. Ahora tengo algo por el que proteger. —Se detuvo por unos momentos antes de continuar—. Ahora entiendo lo que he estado haciendo todos estos años. Asesinar a personas… destruir familias… Ahora que tengo una propia, o si tan solo se tratara de alguien que _realmente me importa_ … puedo ver lo… equivocado que estaba. Y… lo lamento. —Miró a Harry con la esperanza de trasmitir el significado más profundo de sus palabras.

Harry bajó la mirada y respondió en un tono suave.

—Los demás no te perdonaran sólo porque dices que lo sientes. Quiero decir, sus seres queridos se han ido para siempre.

—Lo entiendo. —Tom susurró.

—Pero con el tiempo, esa herida sanará y creo que todo va a estar bien. —Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

—Supongo que van a necesitar mucho tiempo. —Tom comentó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Oh, sí. —Acordó Harry.

—Bueno, una vez que Lord Voldemort se haya ido, espero que sea más fácil para todos.

—Y lo será. Por lo menos hasta que el próximo terror aparezca.

—No tendré nada que ver con eso.

—Espero que no. —Harry se rió y preguntó—. ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado?

—Hasta el punto en que necesito… ayuda.

—¿De quién?

—De Dumbledore. —Tom frunció el ceño mientras decía el nombre, rotundo.

—¿Dumbledore? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, la única manera en que puedo conseguir la inmunidad para mis seguidores, al menos de algunos de ellos, es conseguir la colaboración con el Ministerio y no puedo simplemente plantarme allí y exigirlo.

—Ah, ya veo. Por eso necesitas a Dumbledore, como intermediario.

—Exactamente.

—Dijiste 'algunos de ellos'. ¿Por qué no todos?

—Debido que algunos de ellos… no estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y han ido demasiado lejos con las artes oscuras. Otros simplemente no me gustan. Así que se los daré al Ministerio como una especie de… regalo o intercambio si quieres verlo de esa forma.

—Eh…—Fue todo lo que soltó Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Uno de ellos pudo ser Bella —continuó Tom— pero ya sabes lo que le ocurrió —Harry asintió —Y el otro sería-

—¡Colagusano! —Harry le interrumpió, impaciente.

—Sí. Y McNair y algunos otros.

—Realmente tienes todo pensado, ¿no?

—Sí, de hecho. —Le confirmó Tom.

—Wow… sólo puedo decir esto. Esto es… muy grande.

—Entonces… ¿te gustó la sorpresa? —Le preguntó Tom.

—¡Sí! ¡NO habrá más guerra! ¡No más muertes y nada en que preocuparse!

—Exactamente. De esa forma, puedes quedarte tranquilo y criar a nuestros gatitos.

—Lo volviste a decir. —Harry se rió ante eso.

—Cállate. —Tom dijo con cariño y besó un costado de su frente.

Harry volvió a reír y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo contra Tom.

—No más guerra. Sólo paz y tranquilidad… No puedo esperar.

—Yo también.

* * *

 **Nota de traductor.**

¡Gracias por seguir apoyando y leyendo esta tradu! Ya estamos llegando al final. ¿No están emocionados?

Me gustaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo. ¡Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y ayudan a mejorar!

Nos leemos.

Maya.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Kitty Trouble**

 **Por** **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

 **Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN**. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

* * *

 **Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Wattpad y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor,** _ **mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario**_ **.**

 **No autorizo bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en páginas relacionadas a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, ¡Denuncia!**

* * *

N/A: ¡Finalmente, lo que todos han estado esperando!

 **Capítulo 18**

Durante las próximas semanas, Tom empezó a notar la ausencia de Harry más y más, así como la de Raymond y Severus.

—Sólo déjalo ser—Dijo una tarde cuando Ray entró a su oficina, lleno de preocupación, a informarle sobre su desconocimiento del paradero de Harry —. Lo más probable es que esté en su nido, preparándose.

—¿Lo está?

Tom asintió antes de responder.

—Sí. Lo vi tomar tu edredón de tu habitación hace poco.

—Así que allí es donde acabó. Pensé que los elfos lo estaban lavando.

—Nop. Fue Harry.

—Pensé que ya había terminado con todo eso.

—Al parecer, no.

—Bueno, pues seguiré buscándolo. Tengo que estar alerta.

—Gracias, Raymond.

Ray asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Ni un minuto pasó cuando un par de orejas y una cabeza asomó por un costado de la puerta. Tom levantó su mirada por un momento y luego la bajo hacia sus papeles, pero una vez procesó lo que vio, llevó su mirada hacia la persona en la puerta y exclamó.

—¿Harry? —Aquellos ojos verdes parpadearon y continuaron mirándolo—. ¿Necesitas algo? —Harry retrocedió hasta que su cabeza no pudiera verse antes dejarse ver completamente y pararse en la entrada de la habitación, viéndose claramente inquieto. —¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó el mayor sentándose más derecho.

Harry negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose con algo de rigidez hacia él deteniéndose justo delante de su escritorio.

—¿Se trata de los mellizos? —Una vez más, Harry negó sin pronunciar palabra y rodeó el escritorio tomando su mano y tirando de ella ligeramente. El mayor entendió la indirecta y se levantó, preguntándole a la par —¿Quieres mostrarme algo?

Harry no dijo nada. Solamente continuó jalándolo hasta salir de su oficina, guiándole por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de este, deteniéndose en un lugar y levantando su mirada hacia él.

—¿Es aquí? —Tom preguntó, confundido.

Harry no volvió a responder, y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Pasó junto a grupos de mesas vacías una y otra vez hasta llegar al final de filas y filas de libros, guiando a Tom por una en específico. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo, volteó a mirarlo y siguió su camino. Hizo este usual movimiento unas cuantas veces más, paseando entre el laberinto de libreros. A pesar de que desconocía y le confundía el lugar al que iban, Tom sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio.

Finalmente, Harry se detuvo en lo que parecía ser la parte más profunda de la biblioteca y vaciló, soltando su mano y girándose para verlo. Al siguiente, retomó su posición y siguió por lo largo de la pared hasta un rincón oscuro.

Fue entonces que comprendió lo que Harry le estaba mostrando. Su nido.

Harry reorganizó un poco las cosas que tenía en ese lugar y luego se acostó entre los diversos elementos que había encontrado y tomado en la casa.

En silencio, Tom se le acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, antes de comentar.

—Así que aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo, ¿eh? Es un buen lugar. —Harry sonrió, orgulloso de su trabajo—. ¿Por qué me lo muestras?

Harry se retorció un poco, antes de responderle.

—Tampoco es como si no quisiera. Una parte de mi quiere recoger todo y moverlo a otro lugar en este momento. No se supone que te lo muestre, al menos yo no lo creo. Yo… es complicado.

—Es el gato que hay en ti. —Le dijo Tom, comprensivo.

—Sí, supongo. Pero los gatitos ya están por venir. Puedo sentirlo y sé que no puedo traerlos al mundo sólo, así que…

—Me lo enseñaste. —Tom terminó por él y Harry asintió. El mayor rascó suavemente las orejas de Harry por unos momentos antes de continuar hablando—. Hiciste algo muy valiente, Harry. Me siento orgulloso.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa y bajó su mirada hacia sus manos. Tom se dio cuenta que estaba un poco inquieto, pero se estaba reteniendo.

—Dijiste que pronto nacerían, ¿qué tanto?

—Muy pronto. —Harry contestó deslizando sus manos sobre su estómago—. Se mantienen en constante movimiento.

—Voy a tener que decirle a Albert que esté alerta —Tom dice, cuidadoso de no alterarlo. Harry asintió, aprobando su idea y jugando con una parte de una manta.

—También voy a tener que decirles a Raymond y a Severus donde te encuentras. —La cabeza de Harry se levantó rápidamente a mirarle, alerta —. No… —Tom trató de corregirse —No exactamente dónde, sólo el área en general. Aquí en la biblioteca. Así sabrán donde te encuentras por si necesitas algo.

Harry tardó unos minutos en responder.

—Está bien. Creo que puedo manejar eso.

—Bien. —Tom se movió para recostarse al lado de Harry—. Hmm. Es más cómodo de lo que pensaba.

Harry se rió, sintiendo por fin su cuerpo relajarse.

—¿A que sí?

—Podría quedarme dormido aquí. —Tom suspiró, encontrando una posición cómoda.

—Yo lo hago todo el tiempo —Harry le respondió desde su lugar en que se encontraba acostado.

—Puedo ver por qué. No puedo creer que tengas todas estas cosas.

—Lo sé. Sólo empecé a tomarlos y cuando me di cuenta no podía parar.

Tom asintió y miró a su alrededor. Jaló la manga de una camisa familiar y volteó a ver a su compañero. Este se sonrojó y tomó la prenda colocándola debajo de él.

—Sabes que tienes que devolver todo esto.

—Sí, lo sé. No es lo que quiero.

Tom se rió y volteó a ver al menor, quien en esos momentos tenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Te sientes bien ahora?

—Sí. Bueno, eres el padre, así que está bien que tú lo sepas.

—Está bien. A menos que haya algo que no me estés diciendo. —Tom le dijo en broma.

—¡No! —Harry exclamó entre risas—. Sólo tú.

—Está bien. Sólo estoy asegurándome.

Harry volvió a reírse antes de acurrucarse contra su costado, y preguntarle.

—¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer?

—No. —Fue la respuesta de Tom, su voz escuchándose amortiguada al estar enterrada su cabeza contra su cuello—. Absolutamente nada. —Afirmó, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, acercándolo más.

—Que bueno. —Harry dijo, ya encontrándose medio dormido y abrazándose a él antes de caer completamente en la inconciencia.

xxx

A partir de ese día, se establecieron en una rutina. Harry se quedaría en su nido mientras Ray y Severus permanecerían en el frente de la biblioteca, haciendo lo que sea para entretenerse en tanto. El menor los llamaría en caso de necesitar algo y ellos lo dejarían en una de las mesas, Harry lo iría a buscar y luego volvería a su lugar. Sólo Tom tenía permitido volver allí, en ocasiones uniéndose con su embarazada pareja a una siesta si tenía tiempo libre.

Fue durante esta rutina, cuatro días después para ser exactos, que hubo cierta complicación.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca bebiendo felizmente del vaso de leche que Ray le había conseguido cuando un dolor nauseabundo sintió. Dejó caer el vaso, rompiéndose este al caer al piso y derramando su contenido por todas partes. Su mano fue directamente a colocarse sobre su estómago. Harry jadeó de dolor y apoyándose en uno de los libreros, se quedó allí hasta que el dolor menguó.

 _«¿Qué demonios fue eso?»_ Pensó. _«¿Los gemelos están bien?»_ Palmeó alrededor de su estómago y cuando uno de ellos dio una patada contra su mano, suspiró de alivio.

Entonces, sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por sus muslos y empapando sus pantalones.

 _«Oh Dios. Eso no es leche»_ Harry no entendía cómo sabía que acababa de romper fuente.

—Ray. —Llamó, tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras caminaba con cuidado alrededor de los cristales rotos hacia su nido. No importaba cuantas veces lo hayan practicado, porque de repente no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

—¿Sí? —Logró escuchar la respuesta de Ray.

—¡Ray! — Gritó alarmado cuando otra ola de dolor le atacó.

Dos sillas arrastradas fue lo que se escuchó antes que le preguntaran, alarmados.

—Harry, ¿qué sucede?

—¡RAY! —Gritó mientras se dobló del dolor—. ¡V-VE POR TOM!

Ray casi dejó de respirar cuando se dio cuenta lo que sucedía, y entró en acción.

—Severus, ve con Harry. Yo iré por Tom. —Apenas logró ver un movimiento de la cabeza del otro mientras corría hacia la puerta y por el pasillo a la oficina de Tom.

—¿Raymond? ¿Qué pasa? —Tom preguntó al levantar su vista de lo que estaba trabajando.

—Harry…—Ray jadeó en busca de aliento— ¡Harry entró en labor de parto!

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron y se levantó rápidamente, tropezándose un poco y golpeando su rodilla contra su escritorio.

—¡Mierda! —Clamó. Las cejas de Ray se elevaron de la sorpresa, pero lo ocultó rápidamente; no esperaba que Tom perdiera el control. El mayor corrió, llegando hasta él y al pasar por la puerta, le ordenó—. Trae a Albert.

Ray asintió para sí y dijo para sí.

—Cierto. Albert. —Y corrió para buscar al sanador.

Tom llegó a la biblioteca e inmediatamente escuchó un grito venir de la parte posterior de esta.

—¡TOM!

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó de regreso y corrió por la ruta ya familiar hasta el nido de Harry. Al llegar allí, vio a Harry inclinado y agarrándose su vientre con Severus a su lado.

Harry levantó su mirada y jadeó con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor. Cuando este pasó, abrió sus ojos. Extendió su mano hacia su pareja, y exclamó en tanto lo hacía.

—Tom. —Gimió.

—Aquí estoy. —Le dijo Tom, tomando la mano ofrecida.

—Las contracciones tienen cinco minutos de diferencia. —Severus le dijo cuando el mayor lo miró—. Ellos ya quieren nacer, y ahora.

—Albert está en camino, amor. ¿Está bien?

—¿Allie?

—Sí. Sólo resiste un poco más.

Harry asintió y poco a poco logró respirar lentamente durante unos minutos antes de volver a inclinarse y doblarse mientras gritaba cuando otra ola de dolor le atacó, apretando la mano de Tom con fuerza.

—Vas a estar bien. —Tom trató de tranquilizarlo.

—¡¿Bien?! Me gustaría _verte_ pasando por esto. —Harry le exclamó momentos antes que volviera a encogerse por la sensación.

—Tres minutos. —Dijo Severus.

—Ok. ¿Dónde diablos está Albert? —Preguntó Tom.

Harry sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejarse antes de decir en un tono de voz más suave.

—Siento haberte gritado.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Dijo Tom, tomando su mano y colocando un beso sobre esta.

—¡Tom!

Este levanto su cabeza y miró a su izquierda, donde sabía que la zona de entrada de la biblioteca se encontraba.

—Por aquí, Albert. Ve hacia el extremo más alejado de la entrada y luego hacia la izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda y sigue el camino directo desde allí.

Unos momentos después, el sonido de pasos apresurados se escuchó y Albert apareció a la vista al doblar por una esquina con Ray detrás de él. Albert primero evaluó con atención la situación y se dispuso a trabajar.

—¿Cada cuánto tiene las contracciones?

—Tres minutos. —Severus repitió justo cuando Harry estaba pasando por otra.

—Wow. Estos dos ya quieren nacer.

—No bromees—Harry jadeó—. Hola Allie.

—Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?

—Nada mal. —Harry dijo con los dientes apretados cuando otra contracción lo atacó.

—Dos minutos.

—Bien. Necesito agua caliente y un montón de toallas. —Fue lo que dijo Albert mientras sacaba las cosas que habría traído con él de su maletín.

—Las conseguiré—Dijo Ray saltando de su lugar y corriendo a hacer el mandato. Nadie lo detuvo ni le dijo que podrías haberlas convocado. Todos estaban al borde.

Tom notó que el lugar ya habían muchas personas para el espacio que se encontraban y volteó hacia Severus.

—Ayúdame a mover esto. —Le dijo soltando la mano de Harry y sacando su varita. Juntos, movieron un librero hacia un lado, ampliando el espacio. Tom tomó algunas de las almohadas y mantas del suelo y las acomodó de tal forma que el nido estuviera más disperso y así Harry podría acomodarse mejor, además que ahora tenían más espacio para trabajar.

Mientras esperaban que Ray trajera el agua y las toallas, prepararon una cuna provisional con las cosas que había en el nido donde los colocarían una vez nacieran, así como le retiraron el pantalón y ropa interior de Harry, poniendo una sábana sobre él para cubrir su mitad inferior.

—Separa las piernas, ayudará con el dolor—Dijo Albert y Harry hizo lo que le dijo. Este suspiró y se relajó tras otra contracción.

—Han disminuido. —comentó Severus mirando el reloj en su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? —Harry preguntó, temeroso.

—No pasa nada. —le aseguró Albert—. El parto por lo general toma un tiempo. Volverá a comenzar pronto.

—Oh. Ok. ¿Así que no tienen nada malo?

—No tienen nada. Es como… si estuvieran descansando, recuperando fuerzas antes que puedan empezar a empujar.

—Oh. —Harry palideció.

—Regresé. —Ray dijo y en sus manos llevaba un bote grande lleno de toallas. Sacó las toallas del bote y llenó este de agua con su varita.

—No lo calientes por el momento, no lo necesitamos por ahora. —Le dijo Albert.

Ray asintió y se arrodilló junto a Harry.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó.

—Estoy bien. El dolor ya disminuyó. Al menos por ahora.

—Ok. Entonces… ¿y ahora qué?

—Ahora… —dijo Albert sentándose sobre sus talones—. Sólo nos queda esperar.

xxx

Durante las siguientes seis horas, las contracciones iban y venían, despertando a Harry de su sueño sólo para que momentos después de terminar volviera a dormir. Los otros a su alrededor hablaban en voz baja sobre varias cosas, tratando de llenar el tiempo en lo que los gemelos estaban listos para nacer.

Tom estaba acostado al lado de Harry sin soltar su mano y la otra posaba sobre su vientre sintiendo a sus hijos moverse en el interior. Dio un salto cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó agarrándose el estómago.

—Oh, Dios. Eso duele—dijo Harry volviéndose a recostar y cerrando sus ojos.

—Lo sé, pero ya pronto pasará—le dijo Tom. Harry sonrió segundos antes que soltara un grito de dolor.

—Son cada vez más frecuentes. —Dijo Severus.

—¡Ahhh! —Harry volvió a gritar y cerró sus ojos—. Me duele—soltó antes de volver a soltar un grito. Harry se congeló momentáneamente para después gritar aún más fuerte del dolor.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Tom pregunto mientras tomaba una posición sentada.

Albert revisó el vientre de Harry con su varita.

—Están bajando.

—¿Qué? —Ray preguntó, incrédulo.

—Están buscando una salida. —Les explicó Albert.

—Oh.

Harry jadeó entre contracciones y miró a Tom.

—Esto es tu culpa. —Le gruñó y otra contracción le atacó. Tom parpadeó confundido, incapaz de comprender por qué le gritó.

—Está bien, Harry—dijo Albert mientras esterilizaba sus herramientas y manos—. Voy a tener que hacer una operación para sacarlos. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. —Harry asintió, confirmándole débil,

Albert dio un movimiento de cabeza en confirmación e hizo un rasgón en la sábana para exponer el vientre de Harry. Colocó una toalla -previamente había sido sumergida en agua caliente- sobre su estómago para aliviar el dolor así como lanzó un hechizo adormecedor sobre el área.

—¿Estás preparado?

—Sí.

Albert quitó la toalla y la puso a un lado. Cogió el bisturí y se inclinó para comenzar la incisión.

Harry vio el cuchillo y entró en pánico.

—¡E-Espera!

Albert se detuvo y lo miró, interrogante. Al ver que tenía su atención, Harry continuó.

—No los lastimarás, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo les estoy creando una salida para ellos ya que no… tienes las partes más adecuadas para dar a luz a un bebé. —Albert le tranquilizó.

Harry se sonrojó y asintió. Así que apartó su mirada mientras Albert continuó con la cirugía. Dio un respingo cuando sintió un pellizque, pero se negó a mirar.

—Cuando te lo indique, necesito que empujes. ¿de acuerdo? —Albert le dijo.

—Está bien. —Le dijo Harry y levantó su mirada hacia Tom, que parecía estar un poco pálido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. —Le respondió Tom bajando su mirada hacia él.

—¿Los ves?

—No. —le contestó. « _Sólo mucha sangre_ » Pensó al ver los guantes de Albert. Sintió un tirón en su mano y volvió a bajar su vista.

—No te irás a desmayar. ¿O sí? —Harry bromeó ligeramente.

—No, no lo haré. —Le sonrió.

—Que bueno. —Harry jadeó y apretó la mano cuando otra contracción llegó.

—Muy bien. ¡Empuja! —Albert le dijo y Harry obedeció—. Una vez más. ¡Empuja!

—¡AHHHH! —Gritó de dolor cuando empujó con más fuerza—. ¡Voy a matarte! —Le gritó a Tom mientras agarraba su mano con más fuerza.

—Está bien—Tom acordó, aunque no sabía lo que estaba aceptando—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Ya casi—alentó Albert—. Empuja.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo Ray que se miraba un poco verde, pero aun así se acercó a ver—. ¡Veo una cabeza! —Soltó con entusiasmo, y Tom se acercó a ver.

—Una vez más, Harry.

Harry empujó con fuerza, gritando hasta que un llanto sonó.

—Y… es un niño.

Harry rió alegre cuando Albert levantó al infante para que pueda apreciarlo.

—Estás fuera, hijo. —Le dijo a Tom.

—Sí, lo está. —Tom contestó besando su mano.

Albert le cortó el cordón umbilical y luego entregó al recién nacido a Severus para que lo limpie mientras se preparaba para recibir al siguiente.

—Falta uno más, Harry. —Este asintió—Ok. Vuelve a empujar. —Harry hizo lo que le indicó y lo hizo un poco más hasta que un segundo llanto penetró el aire a su alrededor de emoción—. Y aquí está su hija—Les dijo el médico sosteniéndola.

—Es tan pequeña. —Susurró con voz cansada.

—Las niñas tienen a ser más pequeñas que los niños, pero crecerá—Le dijo Albert antes de cortar el cordón umbilical y se la entregó a Ray.

—Esta tienen un buen par de pulmones—. Comentó llevándola con Severus para limpiarla,

Harry se rió y levanto su mirada hasta su pareja, viendo amor en los ojos de esta.

—Finalmente están aquí.

—Sí—Le dijo tratando de ver a sus mellizos sobre el hombro de Albert.

—Muy bien—soltó Albert agitando su varita y limpiando toda la sangre—Ya está, todo debidamente cerrado y sano. Iré a revisar a tus mellizos y luego podrán conocer a su mamá y papá.

—Gracias Allie.

—No hay de qué. Estoy contento de haber podido formar parte de este momento tan extraordinario. —Dijo y fue a ver a los bebés.

—Me siento tan vacío —Harry dijo colocando sus manos sobre su estómago casi plano.

—Y te ves así. —Tom le dijo con una sonrisa. Levantó su mirada cuando vio acercarse a Albert con un bulto en sus brazos.

—¿Están bien? —Harry preguntó mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Tom.

—Tienen una perfecta salud, con sus diez dedos en manos y pies… con unas pequeñas adiciones.

Las orejas de Harry se alzaron en interés.

—¿Hay algo mal con ellos?

Albert negó con la cabeza y continuó.

—Véanlo por ustedes mismos. —Dijo y colocó el preciado bulto en los brazos de Harry mientras que Ray colocaba uno rosa en los de Tom.

Harry jadeó cuando al ver hacia uno de sus bebés.

—¡Tienen mis orejas! —Exclamó, sus suaves orejas de tonos ébanos se movían de vez en vez mientras miraban a su niña, notando que ella igual los tenía.

—Igual tienen colitas. —Ray dijo, feliz.

—Creo que sé de dónde sacaron eso. —Comentó Tom, impresionado.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Son preciosas. —Su pareja asintió, aun asombrado mirando hacia su bebé.

—Sí. Es que… Sospechaba que vendrían así y tal cual sucedió, pero… aun así…

—¿Es impresionante?

—Sí. Nunca pensé que sostendría a un bebé. A mi bebé—volteó a ver a Harry, quien le sonreía—Nuestro bebé. Los bebés. —Al terminar de hablar, levantó una de sus manos y tocó una pequeña oreja con la punta de sus dedos y acarició la cabeza de su bebé.

Harry sonrió y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Tom y acomodó el pequeño paquetillo azul en sus brazos para que estuviera junto a su hermana. Ellos se acurrucaron y acercaron más mientras seguían durmiendo, contentos y tan calmados como podían estar. Harry sonrió más fuerte, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Bienvenidos al mundo, Raja y Felix.

 **Nota de traductora.**

Oh sí. ¡Al fin las pequeñas bendiciones han nacido! Ahora sí chicxs. QUE VENGAN LAS FIESTAS.

Y, cómo pueden sospechar, ya se está llegando al final de esta historia. ¡Qué emoción!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Me gustaría saber su opinión!

Gracias por estar aquí, comentar, y apoyar esta historia.

Los quiero.

Maya.


End file.
